Bad Directions
by Allison.Can't.Lose
Summary: James isn't a "people" person. He can't take living in a new town; more or less when he finds himself living across from neighbors with a dangerous, beautiful daughter. His life flips; especially when several of best selling novels are far from fiction.
1. Chapter 1

"How does that look, James?" Mom called from the roof, looking down to me. I gave her a thumbs up.

"Looks good enough to me," I yelled back, loud enough so she could hear. She smiled back, and then went back to work. Okay, so apparently my opinion didn't matter anyways.

Honestly, I was /not/ getting up on that roof cause it was /not/ my idea to celebrate Christmas, nor hanging up thousands of lights, in the first place. I didn't really want to celebrate Christmas this year. After all, it's already the 19th. By the time we get all this crap up, we'll be tearing it all back down. Plus, it's raining and freezing here in cruddy Forks.

I guess I can just start from the beginning.

I was born in 1994. Hah, but I was a baby back then. I lived deep in the busy streets of London growing up. The snowy streets and the busy tour buses. All the tourists from all over.

We stayed in a top floor apartment, directly above a busy street down below. The top floor was the penthouse, which my family could afford, since we rented out the 37 floors of apartments below us.

Christmas was my favorite time of the year. All the lights, the presents, the trees, the jackets, the snow! As a young boy, yes, I did get caught up in it more than a stripper does in drugs. I loved eating all the cookies and treats that the neighbors brought over, and baking crisps at my mammy's.

As I grew up, reality set in. When I was 7, my sister was kidnapped and/or disappeared. We're not really sure where she's disappeared to, but the point was after funding thousands of dollars to search for her, my younger sister was not found, nor coming back.

She disappeared on Christmas day. They called the search off two years later, on Christmas day once again.

Okay, coincidences happen. Christmas isn't necessarily bad. I could take that. I was young, and Christmas was still the bomb diggity.

When I was 13, on Christmas day, I may mention, they found my sister dead. No idea how she died, we just know that she's dead, and that she wasn't going to be coming back.

A few good Christmas's were nestled into there, until the year I was fifteen, and my best guy friend got drunk, and drove that way like an idiot. He ended up missing a stoplight, killing himself, a family of four, and a guy on a motorcycle.

I wasn't ready for the next Christmas. In fact, I was terrified for it, and I had a reason to. My dad was diagnosed with colon cancer the January after my friend died; he lasted about a year. He died on Christmas day.

Now, I'm sure you're seeing a trend here. A trend to why I personally believe that Christmas, and basically every thing that goes with it, should be shoved down the toilet. Including God and Jesus; whatever. He isn't exactly my best friend right now. He'd really have to work hard to be my savior or whatever like the Bible says he should be.

Mom made plans almost right away for us to move to America. She bought a plot of land, out in the middle of nowhere- Bum fuck Egypt. Not literally. Forks, Washington is what it is better know as. On the brightside, it's in driving distance of Seattle, and I've always wanted to see the Space Needle, or whatever the hell that thing is.

Mom had contractors and interior decorators all at work, building a house and decorating it. It's not like we didn't have the money. Meanwhile, we became American citizens and all that good shit.

Everyone worked through the year, putting furniture in and creating bedrooms and bathrooms. Sometimes we got to skype, and see how it looked. And it looked pretty good.

The house was finished a month ago. We moved in last week. We'd been getting "settled in", moving in personal belongings that couldn't be replaced.

It was a four story house. The top floor was my own. It had a bathroom, a large bedroom, and my "workspace office music creating book writing low lit" room. So basically I'd spend all my time there, writing on my computer and messing with my guitar on Garageband and all that.

The third floor was the living room and living space. It was basically a giant room dedicated to furniture, Foosball, and a grand piano.

The second floor was the kitchen and dining room. It also had a separate room dedicated to my mom's photography business.

The first floor, which was actually underground, was my mom's room. Her room was calm and peaceful, lit by candles and strung with Christmas lights. I only ventured down there once while carrying down boxes for her, and it was really pretty, actually. Anyways, it was all her bedroom and bathroom in the way she wanted it.

I did kinda like it here, even though it was different. There were no nosy cars on the street; in fact, almost none at all. There were no street lights pouring through my window; only moonlight. There were no neighbors; except for a driveway across the street that lead back into the woods. I'd seen a couple cars come and go, but the windows were always tinted darkly, so I could never see who's in them. Mostly a black BMW comes and goes.

Mom's friend, Mia, who was the whole first idea of us coming here in the first place, says that our neighbors a doctor at the local hospital, and has a ton of foster kids. And I figured my mom would be jumping on that, since I've been pretty anti-social since I left London, but whatever. She hasn't made any fast moves, and neither have I.

Mia and my mom knew each other from some kind of business. I don't know what kind, and I never cared enough to have mother enlighten me, so there's that. But they knew each other, and Mia has lived here in Forks since she was a little girl. So when Mother was searching for a place in America to move to, she jumped the idea. I was friends with Mia's daughter, Sam, and her son, Aaron. So at least I'd know two people around here.

I guess I really didn't care about moving, and leaving my past behind. It was a good thing. I just guess I wish that we didn't have to move /so/ far. Or maybe that things here could be a little more familiar to home. Cause, let's admit it, Americans don't even drive on the right side of the road, metaphorically. Technically, they do, and that's what makes it wrong.

Mom began to ease off the roof, leaning over the edge, and holding onto the ladder for dear life. I should help, but I stay put. She slowly makes her way down the ladder, and walks over to stand by me, to admire her work, I figure.

The edge of the roof and windows are lined with Christmas lights. Even though they're multi-colored, it doesn't look tacky like I thought it might. Except for the lights coming out from the windows, that's really all the lighting we're putting off. I don't think she's gonna do the plastic Santa's or robot reindeer, so that's good. The inside was already decorated to the point of "almost-tacky" on the Christmas scale. It was a little too much for me, but Mom liked it, and I guess that's what mattered.

We both heard the sound of gravel crunching and puddles splashing behind us. We turned around to see the neighbor's BMW idling at the edge of their driveway, checking for traffic, I figure. Hah! That's a joke!

"You never see them," Mom said slowly, like it was a pity not to meet them. I'm sure they were nothing too special. "Seems like they're hiding something, living in the woods like that."

Skeptical. But I just nodded in agreement. It wasn't a big deal anyways. Their secrets were their secrets, and if they kept to themselves, we'd keep to our's. Cause seriously, I could care less about who they are.

But as if what Mom said had triggered them, the car didn't turn either way; it pulled straight ahead, into our driveway. Our driveway was a good 4 meters from the house, along with the garage. That aspect of the house sucked, especially on cold days, but it's what Mi Madre had wanted, so whatever.

Mom looked to me, and raised her eyebrows. "The lights aren't too bright, are they?" I looked up to meet eyes with her dark blue eyes, in which my genes neglected to include. I wish! I love blue eyes. Instead I'm stuck with violet eyes. It's something rare and weird, but when certain genes combine (my parent's) they create a kid (me) with violet eyes, pale skin, straight smile, dark-uncut hair, and who is overly tall. Yeah, they should've adopted.

"Yeah, they're really bright." I looked back at the house, then back to Mom. She licked her lips, looking a bit nervous. "I think Mars could probably see them." I nodded to myself, and shoved my hands in my pockets. The black BMW, now free of motion, sitting perfectly still in the driveway, like it contained no life. Maybe it was haunted and didn't!

...kidding.

"But I doubt that's their concerns," I assure her.

"I look like a wreck."

"Something tells me they won't care."

Three car doors opened perfectly in sync. Had they planned their entrance or... what? Sure coincidence? Probably not. But whatever.

The man who emerged from the driver's seat looked almost inhuman. It wasn't exactly daylight outside -only overcast- but I could tell from here. He was every bit as tall as I, and I was every bit of 6'1. Plus he was skinny, pale, and blonde, and by that car he was driving, I figured the family had no money troubles. Even though he was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants, I couldn't judge if he was the father of the family. He seemed about 20 years too young.

The woman who came out of the passenger side door was similar. Much shorter, but pale, and holy looking. Her hair was brown and wavy, with a reddish tint to it. She strolled around to meet the well-dressed man. She was wearing a dress that flowed across her, and fell to her knees. Well, I didn't expect our "keep to themselves" neighbors to look /this/ good. They were kind of good looking, in the most heterosexual way that can be said.

But our back seat, behind the driver, neighbor's entranced began with a mind splitting hit. The metallic, metal sound of her head hitting the door frame. Both of the other two peered in at her, almost laughing.

The neighbor in the backseat didn't find it so funny. As she gathered herself, and pulled herself out of the car, this time missing hitting her forehead on the frame, and arose out of the car. I now could perfectly see that she was a girl.

She had wavy, platinum and dirty blonde mixed hair that grazed her shoulders perfectly. She was short, like the girl; much shorter than the man. She had a medium sized tin in her hands. But she was still cringing in pain. Her complection was a bit darker than the other two; she wasn't as pale and wasn't as thin. And I don't mean that in a bad way.

The way she dressed almost surprised me. She wore black and white checkered pants, and a band T-shirt, along with Nike Airs. Definitely didn't fit in with the other two. Not exactly, anyways. She was beautiful too.

I looked to Mom, who was smiling a little. I figured cause the girl hit her head on the door. Parents found that shit funny, even though to the kid it's happening to, it does not. I looked back.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, as the younger girl kicked the door shut with her sneakers. The girl looked up at him, smiling. He pressed his hand to her head.

"Am I bleeding?" I could barely ask hear her ask him. The brown haired young woman stuck to the male's side. The man shook his head, grinning. Then the blonde looked to us, still meters away. "Is he lying? Am I bleeding?"

I slowly shook my head, and I found myself smiling a little.

"I hate your car," the young girl huffed pretendingly, and began to walk towards us. The other two hooked hands, and they began to follow her towards us.

As the girl got closer, the more she began to look unreal. She looked fake. Like she was a doll instead of a human. Maybe she was. Her bright blue green eyes were blazing through me too well.

She stopped she she got about half a meter away from us. She smiled slightly, showing no teeth. She brushed her hair with her fingers. Even though I knew Mom was smiling back, I wasn't. I was too... I don't know. Not smiley?

"Hello," Mom smiled to them, as the other two stopped behind the younger girl.

"Hello," the man smiled, and offered his hand to my mom. The shook hands cooly, and then mother shook hands with the brown-red haired woman. They were all smiling. Did neighbors always do this? "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

That name seemed extremely familiar. I wasn't sure where from, but I knew I had heard it before.

"And I'm Esme," the petite, brown haired woman grinned.

Mom looked kindly to the other young girl, who was staring down at her shoes or mine or the sidewalk or something. "And who are you?"

The girl didn't even acknowledge that Mom had spoken. Mom's face kinda seemed iffy, as if wondering if she should've spoke at all. Carlisle elbowed the girl gently, and she jerked to attention.

"Oh, sorry. I'm out of it," the girl groaned. Just then did she speak loud enough for me to realize she wasn't American either; she was Australian. And of course the man wasn't; he was slightly British. But the woman sounded about as American as they come. "I'm Tails." She extended her hand to Mom, and they shook hands.

"Like the video game fox thing?" I asked, as she held her hand out to me. I never really played video games, but I'd messed around enough as a kind with a Nintendo to realize that someone was named Tails. But the girl looked confused, and then laughed.

"No. Just Tails because it's my name." She pulled her hand away from mine, and I shoved my hands back into my pockets. I just made this twenty times more awkward. "Say, eh, you're British?"

I nodded. "So what? You're Australian."

She laughed, with a shrug. "So what?" she asked back, still grinning. I shrugged again. "It sounds good!"

I realized then that the adults had started their own conversations, and that we could talk. "Your father is European too," I reminded her.

"Oh, really?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle at the face she made. "Yes, sir, I also have a brother who's European. But they usually talk with an American accent, so people won't bring it up. So I don't get to hear it often, and I like it!"

Her words sounded weird. Almost every single one. But I liked it, which was even more strange. It was kind of metallic and sweet.

"Your parents aren't Australian, unless your mom lost her accent."

"They're not my real parents," she said, hesitating slightly. Her tone was a bit cooler and more sad like. She looked away from me. I remember then, after I had blew it, what Mia had said ; that they adopted many children. Crap. I guess I kinda blew that one up.

"So, will you be attending Forks High?" Esme smiled towards me, as if knowing I was in need of saving. I looked up to her a little more.

"When school gets back in session, yes," I nodded. They were out for a two week Christmas/ New Years break. Which I didn't really care. I didn't want to go back to school, so I'd milk the time I had off.

"That's where our children go. Tails could probably show you around, if you need it." Everyone kinda looked towards her, as if asking. I knew she probably didn't want to. I don't blame her. But she smiled anyways.

"Of course." Then Tails handed the Christmas tin that she had in her hands out to Mom. Mom glanced at it for a moment, and then took it. "Umm... White-chocolate chip brownies, and strawberry strudel cookies. To welcome you to the neighborhood."

Mom peeked into the tin, and then grinned back to them. "Well, that's unnecessary, but thank you! That's truly nice of you all."

They all nodded, in sync once again.

"You didn't have to," I said mostly to Tails, hoping to get on better terms with her. Her eyes flickered to me.

"It's nothing."

"We better be heading off," Carlisle said to Tails, laying his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, and even though he still looked kind, he didn't seem like he'd change his mind. We accidentally met eyes. Damn. Bright gold eyes? And I thought I was weird? "Finish up here."

"Yes, father," she said cooly. It seemed to dismiss him, because he began saying goodbyes to Mom with his wife or whatever.

Tails waved at me. "See you when school starts, I guess."

"Wait!" I said quickly, not thinking. She did. She stared at me, full attention. I was going to invite her over... She had to be as lonely as I, except the fact that she had a ton of brother's and sister's annoying her. She probably wanted out as much as I wanted her in. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

She thought for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, Jazz Band's going to meet for a few hours."

"Would you like to come over after that?" I asked. Ew, my pride was dying. I never invited people over back at home. "And we could hang out and talk and stuff. I have a huge floor as a room. And you could even spend the night, if you want. Like a sleepover, or something? What do girls call it? Slumber party?"

She laughed at me a little, then nodded. "I'm not sure if Dad will go for me sleeping over, nor your mom, but I can definitely hang out. Can I bring my cello?" I nodded quickly. "Awesome! See you then, A-... Uhh, I don't believe I caught your name."

"James," I said quickly. A little too quickly.

"James," she repeated. It barely sounded like my name when she said it with that accent. But I smiled. She was nice. "Tomorrow, James." I nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready, Tails, dear?" Carlisle asked her, looking to her. I figured he was her Dad, even though she was so young. She was adopted, afterall. She nodded to him. And they began to walk off, to the car.

"Well, they seem like nice people," Mom cooed, looking to me, looking overly delighted. I nodded. "And they like my Christmas decorating! So I adore them!"

-

i'm going to keep track of all fandoms incoporated into the story here. i'll add on as they do :  
>Twilight fandom.<p>

anyways, a bunch of people want tagged, so I hope you all enjoy this. I'll take constructive critism and all that. Thanks for reading! :D let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a bite of the brownie. Holy hell. Well, wasn't that just delicious? Well, I would probably take one of these babies if it was even laced with arcenic, so I'm probably going to say yes.

At around five, I had ventured downstairs, to make sure Tails had not dropped by, and I hadn't missed her or something. But Mom said no, and invited me to sit with her, and watch some Chistmas movie on Lifetime. I said yes, because I figured Tails would be here any time... But infact, two hours later I was sitting in the recliner, crying, unlike my mother, who was comforting me with food instead.

The dog had to die, didn't it? Can't be a Christmas movie unless someone is brutually murdered!

But whatever. I had a brownie now, and I had the next movie, Log Cabi-

Wait. I had to stop this. I looked down at myself. Brownie crumbs on my All Time Low shirt, a Cosmo on the coffee table by my feet, a commercial for tampons on the telly. What was this business? It had to stop!

I jumped up after that thought, dusting the crums off my shirt. Mom looked at my strangely, as I shoved the rest of Tail's lovely, god-like brownie into my mouth. I grabbed my hot chocolate off the table, grasping it with both hands.

"I'm going upstairs," I announced with great attention. "I'm getting kinda tired."

"We can watch something else," Mom suggested, but I shook my head. I figured by the look in my eye that I didn't want to cry at the end of a movie again. That could simply ruin me (before I began) around here. She nodded simply. "Okay. Isn't that girl-?"

"She bailed, apparently." I didn't even have to let Mom finish. I glanced at the door. I didn't want to believe that Tails ditched me here to a night with my Mother. I wanted to believe that the jazz band won their competition, and they celebrated. And celebrated. All night. But honestly? She was a rich doctor's daughter, with great looks, and musical talent. She probably was friends with the jocks and a cheerleader herself. Of course she'd find messing with the new kid funny. I wouldn't be surprised if these brownies gave me salonella.

"I'm sorry, son. Goodnight, dear."

Did I look that disappointed? Or did she just know? I felt that way. Disappointed in Tails. She seemed better than that... Whatever. I guess I don't care. I didn't actually lose anything.

I started up the stairs. And barely made it up that flight before there was a loud knock at the door. I froze- No need to get your hopes up yet, James. It could be Mia or one of her kids.

I heard Mom stir, and watched her hustle to the door. For some reason, my heart kinda skipped a beat when she answered the door. But I wasn't sure why... I didn't like Tails!

But Mom opened the door, and truly, by sheer idea, it was Tails. Standing there, in all her glory. She was wearing a long petticoat that latched in the front by deer antler pieces. I didn't see anything under that, so I guess she was wearing a dress. She had a blue ribbon tied in her hair.

"Um, Hello, Mrs. Conrow. Is James here?" Tails asked, sounding almost confused and awkward, like she wasn't arriving at 11 at night.

I kinda wanted to see if she gave Mom any excuses to why she wasn't here sooner. I mean, she hadn't really given me a time on she'd be here, but she said just a few hours. All day?

"Oh, yes, Ms. Cullen, please come in!" Mom took a step back, so she could step in, and Tails nodded a thank you. Tails stepped in, a backpack on her back. "Yes, he's here. Poor soul thought you bailed on your plans! Blessed boy watched Christmas movies with me all night. He even cried when the dog died!" Tails giggled a little. Oh no.

"Mom!" I hissed. Mom looked up to me, surprised to see me still standing there. She smiled a little, then looked back to Tails, obviously not ashamed that she had told on me.

"Well, there he is, dear," Mom said to Tails, motioning up the stairs. Tails looked up to me, her eyes sparkling of the lights from the Christmas tree downstairs. I motioned her with one hand. She began up the stairs. "Are you spending the night, dear?"

Tails looked at me questioningly. I looked to Mom and nodded. "She is."

"Alright then. There's food down here if you all get hungry." Mom was practically gleaming. Yeah, it was pretty easy to assume that at this point, Tails and I were burning for each other. But that was wrong. We /weren't/ dating. I barely knew her.

She ran up the rest of the stairs to stand by me. She looked around, then looked to me. I wanted to ask her everything. Had they won? Is that why they were so late getting home? Had she asked her parents to stay? Or would she be leaving later?

But she pointed to my hands. I looked down, and realized she was pointing to the glass in my hand instead. "Can I have a drink? I'm dying."

Before I could realize we were barely friends, and all the diseases this action could pass back and forth, I nodded, and handed her my drink. She nodded thank you, and smiled, before taking a sip of it, and handing it back. She licked her lips, and walked past me.

"Beautiful house." She walked farther into the room, and quickly realized that my room in fact wasn't on this floor at all. I followed behind her.

"Yeah. I'm still getting used to it. My room's on the top floor," I said, walking by her, and motioning her to follow. She tagged along behind me.

"Hey, mine is too. At my house, I mean." She caught up to me, where we were walking right beside each other. Her heels hit every step with a click-like sound. She didn't seem like the type to wear heels. I guess she probably had to for competition.

We were quiet for a few more moments, as we still took stairs as they came. She stopped when she realized we had hit a floor, but I motioned her to follow, and we started up the next floor.

"Sorry, there's so many stairs," I apologized to her, taking in consideration that the heels were probably a , and how long she'd been standing on her feet practically all day.

She laughed, and shook her head. "Obviously, you have not seen my house. My house is a maze of stairs, walls, and rooms." She was gleaming, even though I didn't know why. Maybe she was that naturally bright or something.

"I've heard a lot about your family," I smiled to her. She froze in mid-set, her smile fading. I froze too, feeling my knees kinda get weak. That was not a good thing to say. I'd heard both good and bad things. (Mostly bad), but I wasn't going to bring those up. She rolled her eyes, and walked faster, and trotted up the stairs in front of me.

"I didn't know you were that kind of guy," she said dryly. Guy? What's a guy? I pulled my super-glued shoes off the sticky stairs, and forced myself to follow her.

"What kind of guy?" I asked, trying to catch up to her; which was impossible, by the way.

"The kind of guy who listens to the rumors." But the she stopped. I almost ran into her. She turned quickly, looking down at me. She looked . "No one set you up to this, did they?"

I shook my head, cause that's they only thing I could think to do. She nodded thoughtfully, then sighed. "Yeah, I bet." Then she kept walking, at a slower pace.

"No, I promise. I'm new. You can't possibly think that I have friends. I was kinda thinking that /you/ were /set up/. Messing with the new guy..." I took the steps as a double, so I was finally on the same step as her. She looked to me, with a laugh.

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded, as we walked onto my floor. She laughed, shaking her head.

"You heard the rumors. Good and bad, am I correct?" I wondered is that was a trick question, but I nodded. "You can't possibly think I have friends."

"I kinda thought you'd be really popular. Being a doctor's daughter and all." I tucked my hands into my pockets, as she began to undo the antler buttons on her jacket. She laughed at the idea.

"They despise us for being outcasts." She let her jacket drop to the floor, with my jaw, too. Her dress had no straps, but it had long, black, lace gloves that ran up her arms. Made completely of lace, in the shape of flowers. She was wearing a short, metallic, teal dress that glided down to about two inches above her knees. Below that, she had the tights that went a little past her knees, made of the same lace as her gloves. And her bow matched her dress perfectly. I wondered if the outfit was literally made for her. It looked like it. Her necklace was silver and black; it had this lion looking thing, and a hand. I wasn't really sure what that meant, but whatever.

"Hello? James!"

I snapped to attention, looking into her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she laughed, shaking her head. "What? You never saw a girl before?" She turned her back on me, and started for the couch. I seemed like a pervert. I must redeem.

"I've never seen no one as pretty. That's all." And that was the truth. She looked so gorgeous right now, with the moonlight pouring through the window, and silhouetting her path, that it seemed god-like. Just like her brownies. Actually, better than her brownies. And that's saying something.

She froze. I wondered if I had broke her. She spun around, a wide, beautiful smile on her face. "You mean that?"

I nodded quickly.

I saw her blush, even in the moonlight. She bit her lip, and looked away. It was quiet for a second, and I thought she might say something completely girly that would ruin her tom-boy status.

"Don't get used to it."

Nope.

"I won't," I promised, walking up behind her, and around her. I turned on a lamp, so we could both see. I sat down on the couch, handing her the telly remote as she sat down beside me. I sat my glass on the table. "Here. Find something on."

And guess what was on, as soon as she turned on the telly. Just my luck. The Victoria Secret Winter Fashion Show. One hundred half naked girls, prancing around the telly, in all their glory, getting many men, just like me, in deep, deep shit. I hope Miranda Kerr and her perfect brown locks knew what type of grave they were burying me into.

But she froze, still looking into the telly. She relaxed against the back of the couch. I was too busy to care to watch. Too busy watching Tails to even care if there was a wardrobe malfunction (it never actually happens anyways). She smiled a little, and I was kinda scared.

"I'm not so pretty now, am I?" She looked to me quickly, a smirky look on her face. Was that a trick question as well?

"You're still pretty. Gorgeous. And even better, you're real," I shrugged. I felt like I was putting the moves on her. Is it considered moves, if it's the truth? She almost laughed.

"You're awfully nice. You're not planning to get something from me, are you?" She asked, looking modest, but pained. As if she didn't want to hear the answer of rather I just wanted to have sex with her, then move on.

"I don't want anything from you, except the honest to God truth, around the clock. Alright? You do that, and I'll do the same."

She nodded, even though she hesitated. "Yes."

We watched it for a few more moments, watching one of the models prance and kiss Adam Levine. What a dumb profession.

"You can change the channel," I reminded her, pointing to the remote. She looked down to the remote, and sighed. She dropped it onto my lap.

"I don't watch a lot of TV. What's good on?" She kicked off her heels, then folded her legs up under her. I checked the clock sitting above the TV. 11 PM.

"Nothing, really," I shrugged. "Do you not have cable?"

"Well, yeah. But my brother's are always watching sports, Nessie's always watching kiddie shows, Mom's always watching cooking shows, and my sister's are always watching reality TV. By the end of the day, most of my brain cells are already gone, so I choose reading and writing instead." She nodded in agreement with herself, and then, she cringed. " I sound like a nerd," she sighed, popping her neck.

"Nah, I agree with you." I pointed to the map on my wall. It was covered in tiny push pins. My Dad started this thing when I was still a kid. It's where you read a book, and if the book said where it took place, you marked it with a numbered pin. Then you have a special notebook, that you write the number of the pin, then all about the book and it's characters and things. Through all these years, I have four world maps hanging up on my walls, and two and a half notebook's worth of documenting the places.

"See the maps?" I asked. She nodded, staring at them, looking kind of fascinated. I told her about how my Dad had started it with me as a kid, and how I've been doing it ever since, and that I liked reading as well.

"Where is your Dad?" she asked, looking to me. I knew she didn't know better. It's not like my Mom had time to warn her not to ask that question. No one had really asked, cause everyone already knew... It kind of hurt to think about. To know that he wasn't around anymore. But... I'm kind of at piece with it.

And it's not like I can cry about my situation. Both of her parents were (A), dead, (B), unable to care for her, or (C), didn't care about her/didn't want her. Having one true parent was better than having none. I understood that her current parents were probably great parents, and seemed like her real parents... But she knew they weren't. Obviously.

"He passed away last Christmas."

Her face softened, and she swallowed hard. She had the same reaction as everyone else. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," I sighed. She jumped to her feet, to my surprise, and straightened out her dress. She pointed to the maps, with a questionigly look. I nodded, giving her permission. She walked over to them in silence, and began to look them over.

"There's one in Forks. What book is that from?" She turned back around to face me. I stood up. I didn't remember a book about Forks. I walked over, and began to look for it. Sure enough, on Map 3, there was one. She wasn't jokin' me.

"Oh yeah! The Twilight series!" I pointed to marks at La Push and Italy too. Also to the one's around the world, where covens of vampires also resigned. Alaska, Mexico, Romania, ect. I hadn't thought about that book in a long time. In fact, I had forgotten about it.

But then, I realized, 'Hey! I now live in Forks!'. And the I realized the book was centered around a coven of vampires named the Cullens', and the Swan's... And I put together that I was living across from the Cullens and that Charlie Swan had brought us to our house on the day of arrival. Sure coincedence, right? Maybe Stephanie had based the books off real people... It all seemed too real, for some reason. Like I wouldn't be able to get this out of my mind, kind of real.

I looked at Tails, hoping some how she could read my mind. I had put 2 and 2 together, and I was getting 4 and 4 as I realized all of them had the perfect qualities, and pale skin, and golden eyes. And I realized that I had moved into a death trap, living across from vampires... But Tails wasn't in the books. She wasn't a vampire!

Tails looked up at me. Her mouth fell open a little, and she looked really worried. "Are you alright?" She reached out for me, but I jerked away. That made her look even more freaked out. "What's wrong with you!"

Even though I knew the vampires from the books were merely harmless, I knew not all were. And I didn't want to deal with them at all. But still, maybe I could 've handled it better than the way I did.

"Everyone in your family's a vampire besides you!" I hollered, a little too loud, but not loud enough for Mom to hear downstairs. Her jaw dropped completely, as she stood there, frozen. "I know! And don't try to tell me different! Cause I read all the books, even the Illustrated Guide! I know, Tails, I know!"

Tails swallowed hard, taking a step towards me. I didn't move this time. "How... Do you know? This could get me in some deep stuff, James. I need to know how you know."

"The book Twilight, I already said! It was all about Bella Swan and her adventures with the Cullens, more or less..."

Tails nodded, with a sigh. "The Volturi just grew aware of those books last year, after the Illustrated Guide was put out. They had to go through the world, destroying every copy. Poor Alec spent months going through the world, and making people forget all about the book..." She looked down, shaking her head. "I have no idea how they missed you."

"The Volturi? They're real!" I said quickly, unable to believe what I was hearing. Somehow, fiction just became real. Sickly real. If they're real, imagine who else is real. I can name off twenty other bad guys I can go forever without meeting.

"Uh, yeah." She walked away quickly, and I watched her pick up her jacket off the ground. She came back with her clutch purse that had been on the inside pocket of the jacket. She opened it, and began fishing through it. She pulled out a picture, and held it out to me.

"Alec, Jane, myself," she pointed out the twins, then shrugged. Then she pointed to their necklaces, which made a ton of money in the movie franchise. They didn't exactly look like Dakota Fanning and Cameron Bright, but they were damn close. Only better looking.

Half of me said this was all a joke. Half of me said that no one was this clever to come up with a whole story about re-invented vampires. Stephanie had known the truth, and she sold it.

"Holy God," I muttered. She practically laughed at me. "I thought the twins were mean."

"Mean is a bare understatement," she said cooly. "It depends. Not to me, ever. They're both two of my best friends... You look sick." She tucked the picture away.

"I feel sick too. Are you a vampire?" I asked, looking her in the eyes. And get this. She laughed at me! Like the idea was absurd!

"Oh, no."

"Is there any other fictional characters out there that are from books?"

"Um, the Harry Potter fandom... Will Grayson, Will Grayson novel... er, The Maximum Ride series, I guess you'd call it... Willow from her own book.. and that's all. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know!"

"They all go to Forks High. Well, not the kids that go to Hogwarts or Salem, of course. But I have their emails and phone numbers."

"Hah! Now, I know you're kidding! You can't have electronics in Hogwarts! It interferes with the magic!"

She froze, and sighed. "James, you're going mentally crazed right now. Just believe what I've told you, alright? Rowling had to bend the truth a little, okay? Otherwise, the wizards and witches secrets would be told, and that wouldn't be fair... You know what, I'm going to leave. And when you come at peace with this, and grow some balls about the situation, I'll know. Because then you'll come over to my house to find me..."

And she left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after finding out the truth about Tails, her family, and some of the students at Forks High, a secret that could change humanity as we know it, I kind of just sat around all day. I ate a lot. More like our kitchen, then some. And I watched a lot of American television, which was dumber than hell. But I came to my conclusion.

Tails was nice. The nicest girl I'd ever met. She wasn't just nice; she was nice, pretty, pure, funny, sarcastic, /everything/ I could really ask for. She befriended me. Why wouldn't I like that? I mean, I do. I do like that. Who care if her family consisted of people who... ate people? Her family directly didn't. They were vegetarian!

But honestly, the treat was still there. What if they slipped up? I could become lunch just like that… But Tails survived, more or less. But it seemed like everything I thought about them was racist. I was thinking how awkward and weird I'd be about them, and I began to wonder if they could smell fear. And the terrible thing is I think they probably can. Plus, Edward's a mind reader. So he'll already know.

But the good thing was I felt like I knew my new neighbors. Better than anyone else knew them. I could only wonder how Stephanie got that close without being lunch.

So after I moped around all day, today, I got up with determination. I put on some decent clothes (plaid shirt, sorta skinny jeans, combat boots, and my sports coat) and set out for her house. I drove across the way, up their mile long driveway. I got out of the car, and walked across the gravel.

But now, standing in front of the front door, I couldn't move an inch. The house was gorgeous. If Barbie was an actual millionaire, and not a that you had to buy friends and boyfriends for, she would probably own a house like this. I would second that, considering there was a bright red convertible sitting in the driveway, which I was extra careful not to hit. The top half was plated with perfect, unscratched wood. The bottom half had glass walls. Extending from the top half was a large patio. There was also a garage about the size of our house.

I didn't even want to knock on the door. It was pure glass, and I was scared it would shatter at my touch… I felt my knocking was unnecessary. I had this feeling they already knew I was out here. I'd stand here, quaky in my own boots, standing on the frosted doormat, and wait. She'd be here soon.

And as if she had heard my wishes, I saw her through the glass wall, running, barefoot, towards the door. I smiled a little at the sight of her again, even if I only got a glimpse of her body. I guess it was a relief that she was opening the door.

She opened the door, smiling, looking proud for some reason. I didn't care; I was too busy checking her out. Her hair was much shorter than when she had left. It was cropped to her shoulders, and was in layers. Her hair was freshly washed, and wavier than ever. She wore floral shorts, and an "Honor Band 2010" sweat-shirt. I seriously wonder what the use of wearing a sweat-shirt is, when you're wearing shorts. Girls, I swear. Her lips were the same bight ruby as I'd seen them before.

She laughed a little, looking ecstatic. "You came! Alice said you would, but I didn't believe her!" She rocked up on her tiptoes, showing off her perfectly straight teeth. The kind of straight that you were born with, and braces couldn't imitate. "I hope this means what I think it does, right?"

"If you're thinking that I don't care what species anyone is, than yes. You're thinking right." I saw her grin a little more, and open her mouth to say something, but I held my hand out for her to stop. She froze, and then nodded. "I shouldn't have been so surprised and crappy acting when you told me. It's wasn't cool of me. It isn't what you deserved out of me, when you were being trusting, either. I'm sorry, Tails."

"So now you know one of our secrets," she said in a way that made me cringe. But I tried not to show that I'd cringed, and just nodded. She took my hand. God, her hands were warm. Her fingertips calloused over from so much cello playing, I could only figure. She pressed her fingertips to mine, making me look up. I looked into her eyes, and she slipped her fingers into mine. A great feeling, one of the best I've ever felt, I must confess. Her eyes softened. "Want to know one of mine?" she asked in a light toned, soft, kind hearted way that was like a five-year old asking for her third cookie.

I stared at her for a second. Why was she so willing? Was she expecting me to fill her in on my life in return? Cause that really wasn't happening anytime soon. But while she was willing to tell, I better take that for my advantage. She didn't seem like the type to just go out, blowing secrets. Blowing details about her life. She seemed reserved… Why was I the special guy to get to know?

But I nodded. I saw her bite down onto her lip. She asked again if I was sure, and I nodded again… And then, I truly couldn't believe what I saw next. Ears (EARS GUYS) rose from the top of her head. About the color of her most golden streaks of hair, the ears rose straight up, and looked like they belonged to a stray feline. They looked velvet and soft. But the next thing that caught my attention explained the first thing that belonged to her that caught my attention.

A slow tail rose up around her. It was long and thin, the same golden color as her ears. Brown tuff hung off the bottom of her tail. Fur. It wrapped around her leg, as if not to try to scare me. I kept trying to process what animal she was supposed to be, but this was just too inhumane to process. She was still holding my hand, and I felt her pulse speeding up. I couldn't bare myself to look into her eyes. I knew they'd be pleading-like and innocent, and take my mind completely off my main train of thought.

"A lion?" I asked, looking up to her eyes. Her brow furrowed, and her lips curled.

"A lioness," she hissed.

"Sorry, right. A female lion, a lioness," I rambled, feeling only now that my hand was getting damp from my own sweat. Ew, embarrassing. But obviously, that was not the thing wrong in this convo. Her look softened again at my correction, and even though I was wishing she would, she never did smile. She just kept staring at me, waiting for me to say something. Waiting for me to say, 'oh, you're a lion, and I'm a human, so I guess we fit hand and hand'… And I knew that's what I should say. But I just couldn't say just that.

I wanted to say that it didn't matter. If I said that out loud, it meant hardly anything but words. Words are supposed to be promising, blah blah blah, whatever. But she needed a real promise. This, in fact, didn't surprise me but a little. I had all my surprising in for me yesterday, when I was processing it all. Now, I was just okay with it. I had 'anything is possible' hammered into my mind, and here it was. She was anything.

She was everything.

I jerked my hand out of her hold, and put both hands awkwardly resting on her back. Like I said, never kissed a girl. I moved in slowly towards her, like I've seen in movies, and I've read in books… And before she could even process was I was doing, I kissed her. I pressed my lips against her's; about the same time her hands reached my face. And it was the beautiful type of kiss. Not the type of kiss where people gag each other with their tongues. The kind of kiss where our lips moved to the tempos of our heartbeats, and I could feel her smile. And I could feel her warmth. Her thumbs traced my cheeks, tracing fire into my skin. She stepped closer to me, where our bodies were completely touching.

And she felt new to me no longer. It felt like I'd known her for a lifetime, and that I'd know her for a lifetime more. Like her tail running up and down the back of my leg was normal. Like I hadn't just moved here. Like we were best friends, and always will be! And it was the single best feeling I'd ever felt! It was promising, and perfect, and filled up the hole of my dead past! Cause she was here! I was vulnerable to the world standing there in her grip, but I didn't care anymore…

How long had I wanted her like this? I'd know of her existence for only four days. The day she first came over, with her parents. The day she came after her band competition, and told me the truth. Yesterday, when I was thinking everything over and processing it. And today.

It was just really hard to think right now, with my body and lips pinned to her's. Really hard to think about anything but her, and how much I liked her. Her hands massaged the back and sides of my neck gently, pulling my head down slightly, so it could be comfortable for her too. Her tail swiped up and down my legs, something that would normally be annoying, but suddenly wasn't. I really didn't know my eyes were closed until I began to think about that Bruno Mars song. Atomic Bomb, or something of another? I couldn't help myself but check if her eyes were open. And they weren't. Good thing, I imagine.

As if knowing that I was checking, not trusting, she pulled back, relaxing back on the heels of her feet. She slowly took her hands off my face, the ends of her lips pulled into a smile. I felt myself smiling like a complete idiot as well. Only then did I really realize that she'd stepped out of the doorway, the door was shut, and her parents were watching from a few feet within the house, right through the glass doors. They didn't seem completely off, but instead a little pleased.

"I would invest in some actual walls," I whispered to her, as she took her hand in mine again. She tensed, and I looked back to her ocean eyes.

"Who's watching?" she questioned, looking almost too scared to ask. I checked again quickly, trying not to make it obvious, but I was positive it was absolutely obvious to them. Yep. Definitely her parents.

"Your parents…" I heard her sigh again, as she bit her lip. She looked pained, but kept staring at me. Obviously, she was refusing to look. "Will I be lunch after all?"

"Maybe. If you're scared of my Dad, he'd be a total hypocrite to say anything. He first saw my mother when she was almost ten years younger than him, and later turned her for purposes of falling in love with her. And if you're scared of my Mom… I wouldn't even consider you a man, dude."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure even Renesmee could take me."

She leaned back, and gave me a look like I was wearing a propeller hat, overalls, and had a lollipop the size of her head in my hands. Like I had lost my mind completely. "How do you know about her?"

"I read the books, remember?" I almost laughed.

"Oh… Right. I'll have to mess with Alec about missing you on their burning and killing spree."

"Please don't," I laughed.

She looked up to me, still smiling. "You ready to go inside?"

I thought for a second, and then nodded. "I'm glad you're my neighbor, Tails."

"Me too, Conrow. Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Any tips with your parents would be nice right now," I said quickly, as she reached for the door. She didn't even look to me; she just shook her head, leaving me in the dark. She pulled open the door, pushing me through the threshold, leaving me right in front of her parents. They looked skeptical, but not exactly mad. They were still smiling, all friendly, even though I'd just made out with their daughter, on /their/ lawn even. She gave me another gentle push, and stepped in behind me.

"Mr. Cullen…" I said, trying to be smooth, and held my hand out to him. He didn't really question it, but just shook my hand. Something casual from his day… Maybe. "Mrs. Cullen." I shook hands with her then, with her smiling prim and proper, and me trying not to lose my cool.

I looked to Tails, for some farther direction on what we should do. But she looked as if she didn't care about her parents or me. She was staring towards the doorway within the house, as if trying to figure out something. Her ears twitched her body and tail stiff, except for her breathing. She looked to her parents slowly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Alec's here?" she asked, sounding both surprised and delighted, and looking like a true angel. She rocked up on her tiptoes, grinning from ear to ear. Carlisle nodded coolly, with a smile.

"He comes every Christmas to see you, does he not?"

"Not this early!" She turned on her toes, and disappeared into the nearest doorway, the one to our left. Her Dad started to call something towards her, and then interrupted himself, with a sigh, walking off to follow her. Did Tails realize she left me alone with her family, a position that I hated to be in? I looked to Esme, and tried a smile. She nodded in agreement.

"Considering you read the books, I'm sure you know who Alec is?" Her mother raised her eyebrows at me. Obviously, Tails had left no secrets about me. She came home and told her family right away. I guess I didn't care. I nodded to her. She reached out, and took my wrist. God, they were nothing like Tails! They were freezing!

"This way, James. It's faster." She began walking into the doorway to the right, and I realized we were in some kind of blank area. It was black and white and beautiful, with a single grand piano in the room. The piano was lined with tinsel in a way that looked classy. The plaster walls had pictures on them, but I didn't really look. "Tails took the longer way, and why Carlisle followed her, I'm not exactly sure," she laughed, a silver laugh, a lot like Tails's. They did seem kind of related, blood wise. The passed for a family. Her, Carlisle, and Tails. They actually seemed like a good little family. But they weren't a family. Foster family is all they'll ever be.

After the piano room, she pulled me into a room full of people. People were on the couch, and some leaned against the walls of the room, and they were all paying attention to the God standing by the door. Okay, so Alec looked gorgeous in person. I'm straight as 180, but daammmnnn. He's the best looking male I've seen in my lifetime. He was tall, and I was 6 foot something. He was every bit of my height, or taller an inch or two. Even though he was a teenager, I wasn't exactly sure how old that put him at. I would say my age, if I didn't know better. His hair was messy, but I think it was supposed to be like that; in a way that looked like he had ran his fingers through it all day.

"Where is she?" he asked, stripping off his scarf, and letting it fall onto his bag lying on the ground. I wondered if he was truly that anxious and nervous, or if he always looks like that.

"Where is who?" a girl, wearing a plum dress asked, standing beside the absolutely huge Christmas tree. From the books old description, the skinny pale girl, who was small, and had pitch black, cropped hair who had spoken was Alice. I glanced at the tree. It was the biggest tree I'd ever seen, and from the smell, real too. With the high ceiling, I figured they could do that. It was full of elegantly placed ornaments of the silver sort, wrapped in silver ribbon, and twinkling with silver lights. My mom had wanted this; a large, beautiful home to elegantly decorate for every holiday. We'd kinda failed, because we were too sentimental. But this is what she'd aimed for.

Alec let out a hiss, shaking his head. "Now, who do you think?" He gave Alice a brutal stare, which made her shrug, and look away. The male dress in black slacks, with shaggy strawberry blonde hair and a dress shirt I figured to be Jasper, as he stepped closer to Alice in defense. Alec seemed much older now. Like a male model in his twenties.

"She's coming, Alec," Esme spoke up. I looked to her quickly, and only then did I realize she was still holding my wrist. Then I realized that she wasn't leading me; she was protecting me. When I looked back to Alec, he looked a little pippy, so I could guess he was the reason behind that one. He nodded to Esme politely, and then dully rolled his eyes to Alice.

"Thank you, Esme, that's all I needed to know," he said, his voice cold, glaring at Alice. Alice shrugged once again, and Esme nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her. Something told me that if she hadn't showed that respect to him, then he would've. I didn't want that. For some reason, he'd overlooked me, or just didn't care.

But as if he could read minds (and thank God he couldn't) his eyes slid across to me. He stared at me, not through me the slightest bit. So, the movies understate their eyes. The books too. And even though his eyes were cold, and out to kill, they were beautiful. A dark crimson like the color of velvet roses, and fresh cut amber, or blood itself! A gorgeous murder look, which is exactly what he wanted with me, I figured. Lunch.

But Tails saved my scrawny butt once again.

She appeared in the doorway nearest to him, and a smile immediately appeared across her face. And to be a vampire, he definitely lost his sensory skills paying attention to me. She ran up behind him, leaning up on her tip toes, and covering his eyes. He stiffened, holding his breath, and for a second, I thought he may have been too focused on me, and forgot that he didn't want Tails for lunch… But when he exhaled, he smiled. A smile that made him beyond gorgeous, so I don't know why he didn't smile all the time.

"Guess who?" she practically purred, running her tail up his legs, until she reached his waist, and she brushed it against his arms. Alec squirmed under her touch, but she wasn't letting go. He could break her grip easily, but I figured from that smile, he didn't want to hurt her. "Guess, Alec!" 

"Tails! There!" he laughed, then dodged out of her hands, and stepped back to look at her. I looked over to Esme as she let go of my hand. Carlisle was standing by her side. Super sneaky vampires. Alec was distracted, and I guess Esme figured Tails would keep him busy for a while.

Alec's look softened once in Tails's gaze. I wondered if she had that effect on everyone. I couldn't imagine anyone hating her like she'd said. He almost looked a little weak on his feet, but surely not. She ran at him, then foot or so they had between them, and clashed with him. He held onto her tightly, and kissed her several times; starting at her cheek, and making his way down to her neck. She was smiling brightly, letting him as he pleased, and rubbing his neck deeply.

I didn't feel so special anymore. I felt like I'd been replaced, even though she wasn't really mine in the beginning. It still kinda sucks. They were just friends… Or wait, maybe that's the problem. Maybe they're more than friends and she and I are…. Oh, hopefully not the friend-zone. Anywhere but there!

"I haven't seen you in a year," Alec smiled to her, rubbing her shoulders as he talked. "It seems so long. God, I need to see you more. I forget how much I miss you until I see you again."

"We've talked on the phone," Tails smiled to him. He shook his head viciously.

"No, it's not the same." He slipped his arms down to her hands, and squeezed them once, before letting go.

"How long are you staying?" She asked quickly.

Alec hesitated, looking down. "Only two days… I'm sorry, dear. I have to be back at the castle for Christmas. This is the only leave I could get from Aro. He wasn't even going to give me this, until I mentioned that your performance is this week. Directly after that, I'll have to leave."

"Christmas really puts Aro in a bad mood, doesn't it?" Tails almost laughed.

Alec nodded, with a smug smile. "Yes. Heidi decorated the castle this year, and we're all supposed to exchange gifts and things of the Christmas matter. It's ten times worse. Talking to him is almost like suicide, I swear."

For some reason, because I read the books, I knew, all of this kinda felt personal. Like I knew this all along, and it didn't sound out of character at all.

I saw a bronze haired, little, little, little girl tug on the bottom of Alec's coat. The little girl was wearing a cloth dress, with a peppermint fabric edging, with tights to match. Cute! Alec didn't notice her the first time, so she pulled harder the second. She was about six, maybe. Alec noticed her that time. He looked down to her, surprised at first, but began to grin. He reached down, and scooped her up into his arms.

"Sorry, Nessie, dear, I didn't notice you," he smiled to the little girl, who he held in his arms comfortably. Tails laughed a little. The little girl was truly beautiful too. Everyone around here was. Besides me, at least. The little girl giggled. Renesmee.

"It's okay," Nessie grinned, "you're bigger than me."

"It's irrelevant. I still should've noticed you."

"It's alright. I've missed you too, Alec!" she sloppily kissed his cheek, and he chuckled under his breath.

"I saw you last month, dear," he reminded her. "But none the less, it means a lot to me."

Nessie nodded quickly and agreeing, even though I wasn't sure if she even knew what she was agreeing to. Everyone seemed to smile a little more in the room… And okay, including me. But I was the softy who cried when Marley died! This was a room full of vampires! I began to think that maybe Alec wasn't such a bad guy. He was just kinda in a bad mood; had a bad week, that's all. I mean, nothing in the books exactly made him an extremely bad guy.

"May I put you down?" Alec asked Nessie politely. The babe nodded, and he gently placed her back on her feet. Alec straightened back up, thinking for a second, biting his lip. Nessie ran off to Edward and Bella, none the other, who were sitting on the couch. "Alice," Alec sighed, looking to her. Alice looked to him, not amused, from his first acts of rudeness, I figure. "I had absolutely no reason to be a total the second I arrived, and jump down your throat for no reason. It was cruel, and I apologize."

A smile came across Alice's face, and she nodded. "Apology accepted, but you're still a you know what. Nice to have you around, Alec."

Alec nodded, chuckling under his breath. "Yes, yes. Pleasure to be here. And Carlisle," his head whipped around to him, "always a pleasure seeing you again, and thank you for letting me stay here." And Carlisle nodded no probelm. But then, when I thought it was mostly over, Alec pointed to me. "Does someone care to explain this one? Don't you all realize the Volturi doesn't tolerate humans that are aware of vampires?"

"He's our new neighbor, James Conrow. He just moved here with his mom from London. Besides, he read the book /Twilight/. It's not his fault some crappy vampire, his twin sister, and the other two morons that travel with them missed them on their rage. Care to explain yourself, Alec?" Tails grinned to him. Okay. Exactly what I asked her not to do, she did. I felt myself tense. I admit, I was kinda scared. I wondered if Tails had a choice, if he were to try to kill me.

Alec, like everyone else besides Tails, stared at me. Alec seemed to be mentally judging me in every single way. It kinda hurt, but not with all the other eyes on me. I noticed that I was fidgety, and felt my hot palms and face again. Tails rested her hands on him; one on his shoulder, one on his chest. But he still was staring at me.

"He's no threat to the Volturi. We'll make sure of it," Carlisle offered.

Alec looked to Carlisle. "Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Bree Tanner. You've overused that promise, Carlisle." And Alec looked back to me. His eyes narrowed, and his teeth pulled back across his teeth. Okay, death couldn't look like a Sex God, could it?

"Oh, Alec. It's the holidays! Let the boy go free…" No one else was paying attention enough, except maybe Nessie, to watch her slip him a sloppy kiss on the neck. "Please. It can be my Christmas present, for all I care."

The kiss must've really riled him up, because I could tell that he began to consider it. He bit his lip, looking me over again. And he groaned.

"Fine, /only/ because it's almost Christmas. Understand? Consider that your Christmas miracle, cause it won't happen again, kid."

I nodded quickly.

"Thank you, Alec," Tails gushed.

I wondered if this Christmas would be marvelous with Tails, or if it was just going to get me in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails introduced me to her family, and Alec, and there was some joking in the family, and some smiling, and it felt like they were a normal family. And I liked it. It made me miss my complete family. When my uncles, aunts, grandmas, grandpas, etc., etc. were still around. Not to mention just my Dad and sister.

And she said she, Alec, and I should go up to her room, but not without some jokes from her siblings, but eventually, she got us out of the crowded living room, and onto the stairs.

I was amazed by everything, as she led us down the third floor hallway. When she said she lived on the top floor, I thought she meant there were many floors, but apparently only three. This floor was decorated just as beautifully as the first floor. I grinned. It reminded me of youth London, decorated beautifully… Alec probably couldn't say the same.

He didn't look amused. He had his jacket in one hand, his bag on his shoulder. Even though not alike, we followed besides each other. He kept looking over at me, and I tried not to notice, but I could see it obviously. He probably wasn't very happy that Tails had talked him out of killing me, and I could understand, I guess.

Tails lead the way, without saying anything. I guess she could feel this tension going on in the backseat. Her tail drifted behind her. Her warm feet stuck to the cold tile beneath us all, making sick sounds. Alec kept taking turns looking at her, looking at me, and looking at the walls. I looked at the walls too. The walls were scattered with door frames that lead to rooms, pictures, awards, and just looked like a normal hallway in general.

We stopped at the end of the hall, and she turned to the right, opening her door, and walking on in. Alec walked on in behind her, but I kinda slowed down. Was I supposed to go in too, or was this a way to get rid of me? Was I supposed to leave? I watched Alec drop his bags onto the ground. Tails peered around the opened door, and laughed.

"What are you doing? Come in!" She grinned, motioning me with one hand. I smiled a little, and walked in a little, past her. Alec watched me from where he leaned against the wall, by the window and window seat. He narrowed his eyes. I looked away quickly, as she shut the door behind me. "Both of you. Find a seat."

I began to look around her room. There was a full sized bed against the wall, with a thick, blue comforter on it. The walls were painted a teal as well. The wall was littered with pictures, placed side by side to create a wall paper, that Tails had taken, I figured. She was good at photography.

As I looked around some more, I saw a dresser set, with all kinds of jewelry littering the top. There were many different rugs on the ground. On the walls, there were many other keepsakes. I saw a cross, and a pair of white, no ankles, skates. The ones like the pro's use. There were many awards and different things on the walls, and some even more pictures. There was a keyboard, an electric guitar, and an acoustic guitar all in their stands, leaning against the walls. Also a door, leading to the closet, I figure.

I looked up at Alec again. He seemed to be tenser now, keeping his eyes locked on me. At first, I thought he might be threatened by me, but instead, his eyes were pitch black… hm. Thirsty. Just my luck, eh?

"My room's a wreck. Sorry, boys," Tails grinned, walking over to her bed, and sitting down. She watched us watch each other for a few seconds, and then cleared her throat. I looked to her. Her tail whipped back and forth on the bed, and she was eyeing us both. Alec wasn't there; but then, he was. Vampire speed is probably underestimated too. Cause it's time travel.

He leaned down to her, whispering something to her. She listened thoughtfully, and looked towards me, before looking away quickly. Greeeeaaaaattttt. He was talking about me. He ended the unheard conversation by kissing her cheek, and leaning out… But then he kissed her neck gingerly, and then just lingered around her, playing with her hands with his.

"Alec, go," she hissed. Alec jumped to attention then, and leaned away. I watched, unsure of what was truly going on, but would try to help. But Alec nodded at her, and took a step back. He bowed once.

"I'll be home sometime when you're in bed. No later than that. And that's promised."

Tails nodded. "Just get in bed when you get home." Alec nodded at her again, and next thing I knew, the window was opened and cold air was pouring through. I looked at Tails, and she was still staring at the ground. Almost longingly. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say. So I just stood there, like the idiot I am. After a few seconds, she stood up and walked to the window. It was almost sundown, and the sky was a fuzzy purple. "Be safe, Alec," I could barely hear her say, as her hands rested against the window. I felt my lips twitch. She shut the window, and then turned to me.

"He'll be back later," she nodded, as if I hadn't already inferred that. Now I realized the look on her face was worried. She sighed when I couldn't reply, and she walked back over to her bed. She lay down without another word. "You can come lay down, too. Actually, that'd be kinda nice."

I walked closer, to the bedside, and kicked off my shoes. She smiled weakly, and scooted over so I could lie in bed beside her. I lay on my back, looking at her black ceiling, with stars and the moon painted on it. We both just lay on our backs for a few moments without speaking. I began to realize that I hadn't spoken much all day.

"If you had come any other day, it wouldn't be like this. My family isn't this freakish. Alec isn't really a bad guy. I promise." I felt her turn her head to look at me, so I looked to her. Her eyes seemed sincere.

"Your family doesn't seem freakish. In fact, they seem really nice. I'd love to have a family like your's," I gushed, before I realized that all of that wasn't really needed. She laughed a little.

"We can share my family," she nodded. "Are your parents divorced?" I had looked away from her eyes, but I looked back now. She bit her lip, looking curious. Oh! Cause my Dad wasn't around? I guess that'd make sense. This was America, after all.

"Oh, my Dad's dead," I said, before freezing. Her face changed quickly, and she looked a little sick. I hadn't meant to say it like that, so blunt to make her feel bad! I thought about trying to fix it…. Nah. Good enough. She looked down sadly.

"Sorry."

Sorry. That's what everyone said. This seemed a little like déjà vu, so I wondered if she'd asked, and I'd answered once already. But I couldn't remember, and apparently she couldn't either, so whatever.

"Where's your family?" I asked, and she looked to me again. She looked a little confused. "Not this family. Your real family."

She looked at me, and looked me over. I began to feel self-conscious. I knew I looked nothing like gorgeous Alec; but did I look that bad. She turned on her side to look at me, and I did the same. She moved closer, till our bodies touched, and our legs too. She ran her leg down mine, and I suddenly wished I wasn't wearing any clothes, so I could feel her leg against mine.

I looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes were haunting, and reminded me of trips to the ocean when I was very little. My Dad taught me to surf, and I used to think it was the best thing ever. Catching a big wave, and either riding it to the shore, or wiping out. And for some strange reason, I loved to wipe out into the surf. The rush of all your air being gone, and having to live off what you have. So you breathe out the salty water, and pull yourself to the surface of the water, only for another wave to hit you in the face. And you'd wipe your eyes, and feel your board still connected to your ankle. You'd look to your family waiting on the coast, and they cheer, and give you the thumbs up, and you grin. Her eyes…

Tails's ears twitched, and her mouth was barely open, like she was dying to say something. "Why haven't you left me yet…"

I didn't know what to say. I'd always thought the same thing towards everyone; my mother, my few friends, Sam and Aaron… I had always wondered why they never grew sick of me, and just didn't throw me out on my as.s. I always wondered if they'd give me a good reason, or if they'd just admit that they were planning to give up. But now, with her staring me in the eyes, the answer was very clear.

"Cause, I love you." I couldn't believe I had just said that. It was the truth, yes… But I was probably going too fast for her. I froze. Every single being of me froze. I felt my heart going two times as fast, but skipping beats. It hurt. My chest hurt. I was terrified of what she might say. Her ears lowered. Her eyes seem mystified…

But then a smile spread across her face. "You're a wonderful boy, James. Absolutely wonderful!" And then, she did something very strange. She kissed me… I never expected that she'd kiss /me/. I figured I'd always be kissing her… But no, she started it this time! And it was even better than the first kiss. Her lips tasted even sweeter, and I accidentally put my hands on her in the heat of the moment, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around me, and wrapped my legs in her's. I felt both of us smiling, and we leaned back laughing.

Her smile was beautiful. Like an angel.

"No one's ever told me that. God, I hope you mean it!" She stared at me, and I knew she wanted me to say that I did, so I did. And her smiling was ten times as pure as I'd ever seen anyone smile.

"You and Alec aren't dating, are you?" I asked, as if I had not learned on my last question. We both sat up in bed, with our backs against the wall. She looked at me for a few seconds, then laughed.

"If I say no, I seem like a because I let him kiss me, and if I say yes, I seem like a slu.t and a cheater for kissing you. But no, Alec and I aren't dating. We love each other. He's my best friend. He wants me to be his wife… And I can't. I don't love him like that. I've tried." She sighed, looking down at her hands, where her fingers intertwined. "You're not nothing either, you know. It'll take time for me to say I love you, but we'll get there… Won't we?" She looked up to me, and blinked hard. I nodded, with a smile.

"Take as much time as you please. I'll still be here." I pushed some hair behind her ear, and bit my lip. "I wanna know about you.. Everything, your childhood and all. In return, I'll tell you everything about me. Alright?" She looked to me, almost surprised, but nodded like a parrot. "But you have to go first."

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I'll probably cry." She looked at me again, and I shrugged.

"I don't care. I'll still be here. I'll still listen."

She laughed at me, and nodded, looking away. "Yeah, okay." She opened her mouth to begin, looking nervous, so I took her hand. A reassuring idea that someone's always there. She smiled to me, and then nodded to herself again.

"You've read Maximum Ride books, right?" She asked me, raising her eyebrows. I nodded. "And so you're familiar with Jeb?" I nodded again. "I'm his daughter. Well, more or less. He's about the same from the books, but he looks really different. He has dark black hair, and he's really tall, and he doesn't wear glasses as all. And he looks about 12 years younger than what he is… I know you don't care, but I wanted to clear that one up," she laughed nervously. I laughed too. "How I was born was basically the same as Max. Some volunteer was willing to carry a mutant kid. My mother died giving birth, no surprise, considering what she was giving birth to. So Jeb raised me, in the lab, just like he did Max. But, somehow, he knew Dad through something. Jeb knew he couldn't raise me, his own child or not, because he had Max, and with Max came the rest of the bird kids. So he couldn't just raise us all, given the environment. So he called up Dad, and he was basically very blunt with that. Something like, 'Hey, I know you all are vampires and all cause we're close friends, but um how would you feel about raising this little girl for me? It could be a huge favor and I only ask one thing and that is for me to see her'. And Dad and Mom being the people they are, who always wanted a human child to actually raise, said sure, having no idea what they were getting themselves into." She looked to me, to see if I was still listening and not asleep. I smiled, trying to be encouraging, and nodded.

"So, from the time I was a baby, he was meeting up with them at this park inbetween here in California. And I'd get to see Mom and Dad. This routine continued as I got older, and Jeb began to call them my Mom and Dad, even though I know now why it pained him to say that. But I believed it for some reason. Jeb kept telling me that eventually they'd be able to bring me home, away from the pain, testing, and crying at the lab. When I was four, I began to cry when I had to be pried apart from Mom and Dad. But Jeb wasn't waiting for me to be attached to them… It wasn't till the day that Mom started crying, and Dad refused to let me go back that Jeb let me leave with them. I guess that was right before I was six, cause I celebrated my sixth birthday with Mom and Dad and them."

"Dad taught me everything there ever was to know about music and literature, and Mom taught me math, and science, and everything else, until the point where they were able to send me to second grade, so I could meet other kids. They planned for it to be a huge success… But even with no sign of me being a mutant human being, they made fun of me anyways. It was the way I talked and acted I guess. And no matter how I dress, or what I did, what games I played, I was always kicked to the curb by everyone. I started ice-skating and playing soccer. It took my mind off things. I had to play on the boys' soccer team, cause the girls' didn't have one, so I did. And I didn't care. I don't know if you've ever read the book Will Grayson, Will Grayson… But I met Will Grayson that way. The one with brown hair." She laughed. I laughed too.

"But um… Years went by, and I got to see Jeb every once in a while. Once a month, usually. I brought the soccer team to finals year after year, and my ice-skating career began to escalate. I started being sent here, there, and everywhere for my extended music playing and singing skills… I didn't have many friends, but I didn't care. It was okay…. Until I turned thirteen. I was in practice for the National Skate Competition, which isn't just America, but other countries new… I landed a trick wrong in practice, and shattered both my ankles…" There was a silence then, and she sighed.

"I couldn't skate anymore. I still can't. My ankles are too bad. They didn't heal right, where I'm not completely human. They healed mutated, like the rest of me. I couldn't skate, couldn't play soccer, couldn't even walk at the time… And, oh yeah. My Mom and Jeb got into a fight when I was nine, and I haven't seen him since. Mom thought it was sick that he was in business with Itex, and she kinda blew up on him while Dad and I watched, and Jeb took it all like a man, without saying a word. Mom said he couldn't see me anymore, and he said she was breaking the rules he first set down, and Mom said she'd kill Jeb before letting him see me again. And Jeb couldn't risk that, cause he was still caring for Max and them… I haven't seen him since. Dad talks to him, I know. He sends Jeb pictures of me, and constant updates. I know it, and I think Mom does too, but she just doesn't say anything about it."

"Currently, I'm fifteen and sophomore, cause I was smart enough to skip 8th grade. I have the Maximum Ride crew, Will Grayson, Willow, Adam, and Alec as friends. And it's not like we're all best friends… Just friends. Iggy, Alec, and Will are probably the really only best friends I have.. And you, of course. I don't play any sports, but I'm all about music and literature. And I really want to see Jeb again, but I'm too much of a coward to tell Dad I want to. Cause imagine if your daughter wanted to see her real Dad… I don't want him to feel betrayed and, just… ugh. That's it."

I swallowed hard, and looked down at her. She was grinning. I hadn't really thought much while she was talking. I was just listening. I had always wanted people just to shut up and listen to me, so that's what I did for her. And now, as I stared into her eyes, the tears began to pool over the edges of her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

"You're alright, dear. It's okay now. I promise."

I heard her sniffle a little, but kept her face buried in the crease of my neck. I felt her cold, wet tears against my skin. It felt nice, but I wish she wouldn't cry. I rubbed her back as she cried some more, and quieted down. "I'm sorry," she sighed, leaning back, and drying her eyes, "but I did warn you."

I laughed. "It's okay. All you wanted to do was to talk. It sucks keeping all that in your mind for such a long time. I'm always all for listening if you ever need to talk."

She smiled at me, with a nod. "Yes, yes, I see."

"Can I ask a question?" She nodded quickly again. "How do you have an Australian accent, if no one you know is Australian?"

She thought for a second… Then laughed. "You know what, James, I don't even know! If I ever meet Jeb again, I'll ask him."

"Are you gonna go see him?" I asked. She looked away, then shrugged.

"Maybe. Would you come with me?"

I nod. "Are we dating?"

That makes her look at me again. A large smile comes across her face. "I don't know, Conrow. Are we?"

"Will Alec kill me?" I laughed.

She laughed, and shook her head. "I'll make sure of it."

"Then we're dating."

And she kissed me /again/.

"You're turn to tell," she insisted. As soon as I opened my mouth to say the first word, her Dad came to my rescue with a knock at the door. Her dad said that mom was downstairs, and asked if she had known where I was. And I said "no, it was kinda an impulse call" and he said that she was worried, and seemed shaken up, that I should probably go see her. So I told Tails that I'd see her tomorrow, and she agreed tomorrow would be good, and that Alec, she, and I would all do something.

And I felt that Tails was a very wonderful girl.

/Very/ wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

"James….James, son, wake up…" I was awoken by my mother's soft voice, and the gentle shaking of my body. Ew, I did not want this. I felt half of me buried under hot covers, and the sweat on the back of my neck from being tucked away in safe warmth all night. If I kept my eyes closed, maybe she'd go away… "Jameeesss," she sang, shaking me harder. I squeezed my eyes tighter. She ripped the covers off of me. Okay. I guess I couldn't really deal with that. But I wasn't opening my eyes. If it was laundry day, it lasted all day, and could wait till later.

"What?" I groaned, burying my face into the pillow, only leaving one ear to listen to her free. It was stuffy under the covers, and my skin was burning up. Damn. Why must the heat be left on overnight? I needed a fan.

Mom almost giggled, (man, that's a weird word to use when talking about moms), and shook me again. "Your friends are here!" she insisted, messing up my hair. Ugh, this wasn't funny. I felt a little sick, being this hot under these covers. I'd need a cold shower before I lay down again.

"That isn't funny, Mom," I tried, now able to feel the sun pouring through my window across the room. I'd never be able to go back asleep now. It was too late! The melatonin had already worn off! Noooooo!

"No, seriously! A pretty young girl is here, and she's wearing an adorable fuzzy leopard hat. And she had a boy a few years older than her with her.. He doesn't look like anything you'd see around here. He's a fine looking boy. They say they know you, and that you all had plans…"

Then, it sunk it. With pretty describing girl, and fine describing boy, I knew exactly who it was. I opened my eyes quickly, to meet eyes with my young mother staring me right in the face. I jumped out of bed, walking past her. She watched me as I pulled jeans over my boxers, and searched my room frantically for a clean –or half clean- shirt.

"Yeah, right, I forgot. Tell them I'll be down in a second." I found a black and white, Hollister plaid shirt on the ground by my bass, and I couldn't remember when I had worn it last, so it must be clean! I pulled it on quickly, and began to button the buttons…

"Oh, how do you know them?" Mom asked, while I was still fighting with my buttons. I got completely done… Then realized I'd skipped a button, and had to re-do them. I sighed, and pulled them apart with one yank, and began again.

"That's the Cullen's daughter, Mom. Tails, you know? She just got her haircut." I reported, re-buttoning my shirt, hoping that my hair didn't look half bad, so I wouldn't have to spend too much time on it.

"Oh, she looks so pretty! And the boy?"

"Her cousin, Alec. He's visiting from Italy." I adjusted my collar, and rushed over to the dresser. I grabbed some cologne, and began dabbing it around my neck, chest, wrist, and just about everywhere in-between.

"Alright, well, I'll tell them. Don't keep them waiting much longer. And don't wear too much of that! You'll smell like a sinner in church!" Mom yelled, before beginning to walk down the stairs. She said something else too, but she had made it down the first case by then, and I couldn't hear her. Oh well, all's swell.

I ran to the bathroom, looking myself over. And it seemed as if fate had given me a chance! No out of the blue acne breakouts, no red eyes, no messy hair! I began to brush my teeth quickly, and brush my hair at the same time. The faster I got to Tails, the better. And after that chore was done, I found a pair of dirty socks on the floor, and began to slip them on /and/ walk, so by the time I found my boots; I could just put them on. After searching a while, I couldn't find my boots, but found Converse instead, and they were good enough. I put them on, grabbed my wallet –still unsure of what today's activity would be- and ran down the stairs.

Standing in the main door's doorway was worth it. Tails stood there in all her glory; she had on a black headband –too keep her ears down, I figure-, a black T-shirt with "The Cab", a pair of checkered skinny jeans, and combat boots. She was listening to Mom, or pretending to, because when she saw me, she looked at me right away. Beside her stood Alec… Wearing the fuzzy, gold and brown, leopard hat, with two little ears coming from the top. I couldn't help but grin, even though he didn't seem to be the slightest bit amused about waiting on me. He was wearing a black blazer, that was unbuttoned, revealing a white V-neck underneath. Not to mention his black slacks, and boots buried under his pants. Even though his eyes were crimson, he still wasn't a happy camper. I finished my way down the stairs, walking up behind Mom.

"I like your hat, Alec," I grinned at him, knowing he could make no vampire advances while Mom was right here, even though I might regret it later. He narrowed his eyes, glancing over at Tails.

"It does look great on him, doesn't it?" Tails smirked, and leaned back as if to admire the touch she'd added to Alec. I nodded vaguely, with a smile. Alec sighed, and rolled his eyes. Tails laughed at him, and her laugh got me again. It was just so beautiful. It didn't sound like anything I'd ever heard before… It sounded so pure! So pretty!

"You two are critics, but guess what? My ears are toasty warm and your's aren't!" Alec widened his eyes, and raised his eyebrows at Tails and I a couple times, before doing the whole "bend and snap" thing, and walking off the doorstep, and down the side walk. Tails laughed at him, and looked back to me.

"He's adorable. Are you coming?" Tails asked, then looked to Mom. "As long as it's okay with your mother, of course." She looked back to me, and Mom nodded eagerly. Mom didn't care if my friends were a gorgeous sex god and Virgin Mary, she was just glad my I had friends.

I nodded. "But where are we going?"

"Seattle. To the mall. I have some shopping to do, and need some critics. One who has a complete brain, and I know is completely straight would be nice. Come'on," she smiled, stepping off the doorstep, and motioning for me to come. "You have my cell number, , and we won't be out any later than midnight. Promised."

"No, no, that's alright, sweety. Take as much time as you need!"

I followed Tails down the sidewalk, and she waved to my mom, and Mom shut the door. I laughed a little. "I think my mom likes you."

"Good," she grinned. I walked behind her, until we reached the driveway. There was a black, fancy-looking, foreign, sports car there, with a red racing stripe down the side. Alec sat behind the wheel, looking out the window at us, engine already running. He'd stripped his leopard hat, the poor lad. He winked at Tails, with a smirky grin.

"He's smug cause he gets to drive," Tails reported to me, before launching herself at the window, pressing her face against it. I couldn't really see anything except Tails's backside, but I heard Alec laugh. She stepped away from the window, laughing too. "I call shotgun, so you get the backseat. Sit behind Alec. He will definitely like that." The sarcasm in her voice at the last part made me not want to, but whatever. I watched her slide across the hood to the other side, and land safely on the right side of the car. I opened the door, and dunked to not hit the doorframe, and adjusted myself against the leather seats. I pulled on my seat belt then, and was surprised not to see Alec glaring at me in the rear view mirror. He was too busy paying attention to Tails.

"Wipe that grin off your face. We both know your sister never lets you drive back in Italy." Tails smirked over to him, as he stared at her. He laughed, and backed out of the driveway at full speed, making me hit my head against the seat. Whiplash, much?

"You don't get carsick, do you?" Alec asked, looking in the rearview mirror. I shook my head, but glanced at the speedometer. 80, already? At this speed, and these curvy roads, you never know. "If you puke in my car, that'll seriously be your end."

"You can't go 100 hundred on the death roads and expect a human to keep his lunch down, Alec. Tone it down, cause I won't be cleaning your car," Tails warned him, giving him a stern look. Alec sighed, looking at me again. I guess I looked a little uneasy, cause he bit his lip.

"Fine," he hissed, and hit his breaks all at once. Tails threw her feet up on the dashboard casually, to keep herself from flying through it, but I crashed into the back of Alec's seat. I pulled my face off the leather of his seat, and sat back in my seat, feeling my seatbelt lock. "How fast does your mom usually cruise these roads?"

"Fifty, at the most," I said frantically. I had no idea if that was true, because I had never really cared. Not until now.

"Forty-five, Alec. Forty-five," Tails said to him sternly. Alec nodded, and even though the car was completely frozen in the middle of the highway, neither had any worry. Not that a car would actually come soon or anything, but whatever. Alec began to play with something on the dashboard, and then raised his hands in surrender.

"There. My cruise is set to forty-five. Okay?" he asked Tails, and she smiled to him, and nodded. He looked in his mirror again, hands still rose. "Okay?" I nodded quickly. He let out as sigh, and began to drive again.

"Thank you, Alec," Tails purred to him, leaning across the console to be closer to him. He looked at her once as if he wasn't going to give in… Then again with a smile. He couldn't resist her. I figured no man could.

"Of course… Now why are we all going shopping again?" Alec asked. I kinda wanted to know too. I looked to Tails.

"One, I need an outfit for my performance tomorrow. Two, I need a ball gown for the Volturi ball next month. And um… I just like shopping in general." She looked to Alec, and he shrugged. She looked back to me, and we both shrugged at each other. Then she smiled, so I smiled back. She faced forward again.

"What songs are you singing this year? You still haven't told me," Alec looked at her briefly.

"Um… three solos, a duet, then I play electric for the other singers."

"Impressive."

"Yeah, I'm finally getting there, eh? I sing a duet with a boy named Kyler, but the song's The Saltwater Room, by Owl City. Know it?" Alec shook his head. I did. I loved everything about Adam Young. She looked back to me. "Do you?"

I nodded eagerly. "Adam Young's genius."

A smile sparked across her face. "Yeah, he really is." Alec didn't like her looking at me like that, I figure, cause he elbowed her. She sighed, and turned back around. "For the popular song category, I got Dirty Little Secret, by All American Rejects. And I really don't remember the other categories, but I will also be singing Oh Well, Oh Well, by Mayday Parade, Forever and Always, by Parachute, and the closing song, Home for the Holidays or whatever the hell that song's called."

"What's it for?" I asked, sitting up higher in my seat. She looked back at me, almost confused. "Why are you singing? For the school's choir or something?"

Her and Alec both laughed at me. "No, no," Tails laughed, shaking her head, "I'm with a record. Like, record deal, you know?"

"You've put out a CD?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I hit number one on the charts," she said casually, with a smile. "Not in London, apparently. But anyways, the records based out of Seattle… Seattle Records. And they own a huge theatre there that I can never remember the name of. Some of the award shows take place there, which you see on TV sometimes. But each year Seattle Records packs the seats with willing celebrities, authors, and whoever else wants to come. It packs so many thousand. And everyone wears the beautiful dresses and stuff and black ties. It's all for charity." She laughed at my reaction, or maybe just me. "What? Did you not know I sang?"

I shook my head.

"Spare the kid," Alec said to Tails. Tails laughed a little again.

"Do you own a tux?" Tails asked. I nodded… Even though I didn't. I could find one, I guess. "Then you're coming tomorrow, and I'm paying for your ticket. And your mom's too, if she wants to come. Alright?" I nodded again. "Sweet."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahh, the mall," Tails sighed in awe, as we walked through the front doors. It was warmer in here than it was outside by a landslide, considering in my rushing, I had forgotten about a jacket. Tails offered to let me wear her leopard hat, but safe to say, I passed.

I'd never been in Seattle's mall, but like Alec promised, it was huge. The building looked mutable stories from the outside, and the parking lot you could get lost in it. Tails said she did almost all her shopping here, and promised they had a Hollister, and then pointed to my shirt when we were still in the car. I didn't buy this shirt for myself, but apparently, Hollister was a store! Fascinating!

"We do outfit shopping first in the dress stores. Then, free roaming, understood?" Tails walked backwards, looking at Alec and I, who walked besides each other, as if she were a commander speaking to her two man army. Alec and I nodded commercially. She grinned a little, with a nod. "You know I love you boys."

"Don't push it," Alec warned her, looking at the store Gap as we walked by. Tails shrugged, and then flashed a particular smile in my way. I felt the shiver go down my back, and I tried not to show it. But her grin showed it all. She turned back around, and began leading us through the mall.

And something I just didn't understand. It was actually quite miraculous. When we walked through the path ways of the mall, anyone they happened to catch attention of, really, really was caught. They just kind of stopped and stared at Tails, the girls whispered about her, and the boys nodded at her and winked, which I really didn't understand, because she looked like everyone else, except being above average looking. But then they caught look of Alec, and all the girls swooned, and all the boys huffed. Safe to say, no one even glanced at me.

Tails led us to a large chain boutique on the second floor, where the girl behind the counter was very snide towards Tails, and threw several different insults at her, including "The second hand shop is down the road," and "Where'd you get the boots? My boyfriend has the same pair".

Tails had been ignoring her since she walked in, and was now looking at a rack of party dresses. Alec and I stood behind her. But when the girl remarked something about according to the clothes what kind of family she came from, by the way Tails's head snapped up, I figured this wouldn't be good. "I can change my outfit, but you can never change the fact that you're a stuck-up, jealous, dumb that obviously sits behind the counter, and does the same to every other girl, because none of these dresses are gone!" Tails proceeded to flip her off, and then point to the door.

The girl behind the counter wearing a pink and silver party dress gasped over-dramatically, and then huffed, crossing her arms. I heard Alec still looking through the dresses, but I was too busy watching the girl.

"You'll be hearing from the manager!" the prissy girl cried, pointing her finger at Tails.

"I'm so scared!" Tails cried, sarcastically, and the girl ran off into the back room. Alec chuckled, still looking at the dresses. I realized I was standing here uselessly. Tails sighed. "Damn."

"You know her?" Alec asked, looking to Tails. Tails nodded sadly, and began looking at the dresses Alec was looking through. He looked up to her, and saw her biting her lip. "Hey. Forget about it. You've been through enough. She doesn't know what she's talking about, Tailor."

Tailor? Get it? Tails; Tailor? But anyways, I guess her name wasn't important at this point. She didn't look like she was about to cry or even go on a rampage, but Alec knew her better than I, I guess.

"I'm not upset about anything except humanity," Tails sighed, and then looked down at the dress Alec had stopped on. "That's cute," she commented, pointing at it briefly. Alec nodded in agreement. "I know the management here. He's the owner. He makes my dresses. He has since I was young."

"Just making sure you won't be rampaging through the mall," Alec nodded at her. She nodded understandingly, and then looked to me. She smiled briefly, and to my surprised, she blushed. I almost laughed.

"Let's look over here," she smiled, grabbing my hand, and pulling me away to the rest of the store. The walls of the store were furry and dyed bright pink. There was some up-beat pop song playing. The counter was wooden, but a light pink, and was piled with jewelry and other accessories. It seemed like somewhere the girl behind the counter would shop annually, but not Tails. But there were all kinds of dresses here, since this place looked like more spaced out version of David's Bridal. I felt Alec staring daggers into my back, but not sure if he had to come to peace that Tails and I were kinda sorta dating.

I mean, I wanted to say that we were dating. I would never be able to deny that I felt nothing for Tails; and even though I've /never/ been with a girl, I /think/ it's love. It feels too good to not be love. Love, love, love. The word is kind of sick. Calls for trouble; especially when you love Tails, and all the fiction she calls for. But she's perfect; how could I stray? You're right. Exactly right. I can't. Cause I love her.

"Sorry I dragged you here," she apologized quietly, as she looked at the wall, which was full of dresses. She was still holding my hand, which felt nice and warm, but made me nervous. "You probably don't like dress shopping any more than Alec does." She looked up to me, with a gentle smile. "But I'm glad you came…" I nodded eagerly. She stared at me hard for a second, then laughed. "I'd kiss you, but you're so damn tall." I grinned a little, and began to lean down to her…

"Tails? Cullen?" Tails whipped around, so I did to, to prevent looking like an idiot. A man, only about 25 at the most maybe, stood there. He was dressed nicely, foreshadowing him to be the owner, and therefore the management. He grinned. "Something tells me that Claire was deserved what she got, am I wrong? I've been meaning to fire her anyways."

Tails laughed a little, and I felt Alec tag up beside us. "I'm looking for a dress for a performance in front of thousands, and on TV. But something tells me you won't fail me."

The man grinned a little, and I began to get this vibe that he was some foreign fashion guru, who was fired from Chanel, and decided to create his own business. He nodded slowly to Tails. "Come to the back. I have a surprise for you. It was supposed to wait for your birthday, but I don't care."

He began to walk off to the back, and Tails followed. I wasn't sure rather to stay, or to go. I looked to Alec, but he was looking at me. He shrugged helplessly.

"Come on, boys," the manager's voice called from the back. Alec nodded, and then motioned for me to go first. I wondered if he was iffy about turning his back on me… But I didn't care. I followed, and felt him lazily following me.

The back looked like a bridal store. There was a platform and mirrors around it. Besides there, there were racks and racks of dresses, and even some tuxes. There was a workbench with sewing material and a mannequin, with the newest project beginning to be sewed on it. Alec and I stepped inside the doorway, and Alec shut the door… But I wondered who'd be watching the store.

The man lead Tails to the back left corner of the room, and then motioned to a large section of dresses.

"There! Happy early birthday!" The man did jazz-hands towards the section, but Tails stood frozen. She looked at the dresses, then put her hands on her hips after a few seconds.

"Okay, I don't get it."

"A line inspired by you. They're being shipped to international stores, to come out on your birthday. Your sister even drew two of the designs even. Best line yet!" he insisted, with a large smile. Tails thought about it for a moment.

"Why? Why am I so special? Alice didn't set this up, did she?" Tails asked suspiciously. The man shook his head.

"No, I promise, Tails! Me idea. And you're special because you are! I mean, I know I've been raised around artificial girls, put you're special. Based off you!" He's definitely foreign. Thick accent. Can no speak in full sentences. Uses wrong verbs.

"Okay, alright. Pick me out a dress to wear tomorrow, okay?"

He picked her out a multi colored dress, and excuse me while I'm describing this. Okay, the dress looked like a mini-dress. It was a smooth purple color, and was created out of nothing put sequins. Pouring off the back was a slightly lighter, electric purple. It was sheared and layered; giving it this worn look, but it still looked amazing. He picked out some bright pink pumps, some lace tights that looked like flowers, and one hot pink fishnet glove, to go on one hand.

"Now go, I want to see it!" the man grinned, shuffling her into a dressing room.

Just then, a girl appeared from the back of the back of the store. She had dark brown hair pulled up onto of her head into this spiral thing, and was staying that way by this white flower piece. She was wearing a bright blue party dress, with big jewels on the top of the dress, and had only one shoulder. It was flat until the waist, where it pooled out to a different kind of fabric, and it had lots of jewels on it too. Besides that, she was wearing nude tights, and clean, white heels.

"I'm here for my shift, Adam," she said to the man as she walked by. The man smiled to her, and nodded.

"Yes, Angel," the man nodded back to her. I wasn't sure if Angel was her name, or a pet name. She walked closer, staring at Alec. I looked at Alec, to see if he was staring back, and wondering how he couldn't be… But he wasn't. He was looking at the ground, deep in thought.

"Hello," the girl grinned to Alec when she was right beside him, practically shoulder to shoulder. Alec looked up to her, and grinned. I watched.

"Ciao," Alec purred at her.

The girl reached out to touch him, and ran her shoulder down his shoulder. "Are you busy later, doll? You seem like the kind of boy I'd play dress up with…"

"Mmm," Alec moaned at her, and shook his head. "I'm taken."

"Mhm. Too bad. Next lifetime." She pressed her lips up against his cheek, before shoving him out of her way, and walking out the door.

I'm taken? Taken by whom? Definitely not by Tails, if that's what he thought. Unless my thinking was wrong.

Alec must've realized me staring at him, cause he sighed, and leaned back against the door. A low growl escaped his throat. "We may not be dating, but she has my heart, okay?" His head snapped to me, his teeth pulled back across his teeth. His eyes seemed sad, and he seemed a little distressed. "Cherish her, alright? She's the best woman in this whole damn world, and she should be treated as so. Do you hear me?" His voice was fierce and fiery like his eyes, but kept at a low tone, to avoid catching Adam's attention. I nodded quickly. He kept his scary stance for a second, and then he sighed, looking away.

"Are we friends?" I asked, looking at him. Okay… It sounded really weird when I said it out loud. And weird to him to, cause he gave me the weirdest look. "No, really. I need a friend. I need someone for girl advice… We should be friends."

"Listen kid, you're no one but the boy who took my woman away, alright? That's it." Alec blinked at me, as if thinking about what he'd said. He sighed, looking down. It was quiet for a second. "We'll see, alright?" All I could do is nod.

For the next few seconds, we stood in silence. Alec would probably truly kill me if he could. No more competition. In Tails remorse, he'd take her as his. In fact, I wondered if that's what he was hoping for. The chance to kill me…

The door flew open, and Tails stepped out…

"Holy hell," Alec muttered, as I said, "Dam.n". We didn't even take a second to look at each other. We were too busy looking at her. The perfect dress fit her perfect body and it was perfect. Hah! As she walked up to the platform in front of the mirrors, she strolled perfectly. Even in those inches worth of heels. The dress hugged her sides. Her skin was tanner now even. She had sculpted shoulders, and perfect arms, and I began to wonder if she worked out.

Alec and I stood, frozen.

She stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds. Then she looked to Adam, who was carefully watching with a grin. His dream had just come to life. "Can I alter?" He didn't look disappointed.

"I was hoping you would," he smiled at her, grabbing a spool of thread and a needle from his workbench, and making his was over. Tails picked up the train, and began to wrap it around the short part of the dress. And I admit, even though her dress was only thigh high now, it did look better. Adam tacked it where she wanted, and she looked at it again. She stripped her heels. Then she nodded.

She jumped off her platform, and made her way to us. "Boys," she said cooly, and then did a three-sixty. She held out her hands, with a grin. "What do you think?"

"You're gorgeous…" Except I wasn't the only one who said that. Alec and I both looked at each other quickly. We'd taken the words out of each other's mouths!

She giggled, so we looked back to her. "And the dress?"

Something caught my eye. I looked at her arms… Which were lined with scars. Some short, some longer, that literally were horizontally covering the bottom of her arms. Right beside each other, almost like a ruler; like little 1/8 marks. There were some up on her shoulder, more lightly. I looked at her other arm. The same result. And then I noticed she had a scar that started by her neck, and made its way to her collar bone. I wonder if they were from when she was still a little lion girl in the labs.

"Not able to compare, but beautiful," Alec nodded, being the fox he is. She grinned, and then looked to me.

"I think it's cool." Wait… Did I just say that? Cool? Was that seriously the best my brain could come up with!

But with my approval agreeing, she spun on her heels and smile to Adam. "I'll take it."

There was some talking about pay, but I was more focused for one thing. For her to leave. The second she disappeared into the dressing room, I looked to Alec.

"What's the scars on her arms from?" I asked quickly. I had read the book Willow. The one where the girl self-harms, and keeps it to herself. I was only hoping he was say testing… But the more I thought about it, the more I knew what he would say.

Alec looked to me, and he didn't look amused. "You ," he hissed at me, and looked away, shaking his head.

"No, I'm serious," I said quickly, shaking my head.

He looked up to me, into my eyes. His eyes were still as horrible as before… But I had to restrain the idea. His look began to soften. "You really don't know, do you?" I shook my head. Duh, Alec, that's why I asked. "She's been in the hospital eight different occasions with suicide attempts. She's stopped as far as we all know right now."

I felt my jaw drop. "S-She told me her life and nothing about that…"

Alec nodded. "No one who wasn't friends with her doesn't know… Don't treat her different. She's not any different than anyone else. In fact, she has more guts than anyone else I'll ever know, because she's so willing to die. She just seems so perfect. It's tough to know what's going on in her mind." I nodded. "She's my best friend, and I almost lost her this past time… The idea makes me sick. I have no idea what I'd do for a second if she were to die." I nodded again, but then he looked to me. "And you better not give her any reasons to pick up a blade, understand? Cause if she dies, she won't be the only one. Kiss her every day, and always tell her she's perfect, because she is. And she loves being talked to, and being sung to, and her back being rubbed." He was rattling off things left and right, but I was still listening. Then he froze. He looked so pained as he looked down to the ground. He looked deathly ill with that pale skin. He swallowed hard, and was breathing in and out heavily.

"I'll take care of her, Alec. She won't be dying soon…"

"But, that was /my/ job!" Alec said quickly, in a quiet but rhaspy voice. His brow furrowed, and he looked like he was driving his self crazy. He bit his lip hard, and he tripped a step backwards, and shook his head. "No, no, I'm sorry. I'll be… somewhere." With that, he disappeared out the door, back into the front of the shop. And I began to wonder… When he said that if Tails died, she wouldn't be the only one… I wonder if that meant he'd die /too/.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec, Tails, and I spent the rest of the day at the mall. It was normal. I didn't make any moves to make it awkward by bringing up anything. What I told Alec was right. She would be okay and /was/ okay. She let Alec pick out her ball gown for the Volturi Ball, and it ended up being some kind of blood red gown. She looked gorgeous, like a pageant queen. Then we just kinda strolled and she shopped a little. We made plans for the next day, and then we started home.

Meanwhile, my plan to find a suit fell through. My mom had my father's, which was about four sizes too big, and looked ridiculous on me. I was dreading confronting Tails about it, but my pickup car still pulled into the driveway… And I walked onto the lawn wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, waiting for someone to talk to me. The passenger side door finally opened, and Tails stepped out. "That doesn't look like a suit!" she called at me, with a huge grin. She smiled, and reached into the car. I couldn't see what she grabbed though.

"I thought I had one.." I lied. I knew I hadn't. She walked around the car, and started to walk to me. I saw what she had in her hands. Clothes.

"I knew yesterday when you said you had one that you didn't." She grinned, stopping right in front of me. "I just knew." She shoved the tux, wrapped in plastic, into my chest. I took it with a smile. "Alec only brought one, otherwise, you all have to be the same size. But that's my brother's. But Edward has so many, he doesn't mind letting you have that one. God knows he doesn't want it back… Why are you staring at me? Go get dressed!"

I looked at her again. She wore the purple dress, flower tights, and black high tops as promised. Her hair was done in beautiful spirals. Her lips were ruby red, and her eyelashes were long. And I wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to make a scene in front of whoever was in the car.

"Oh my god, thanks Tails," I grinned to her. And then, despite my thought before, I just did it. I swooped down to her, and kissed her. I kept my hand under her chin, to keep her head up, and I knew she was still probably halfway on her tiptoes. She rested one hand on mine, even though it was holding the tux. Her lips pressed against mine, her chest, and her heartbeat which stayed the same pace as mine began to beat faster and faster. It was all wonderful. But eventually, she pulled apart from me.

She was still staring in my eyes as she fell back onto her flat feet. "Go get dressed. I'll be in the car." And then she smiled that pure smile that made angels sing and bells ring.

I turned on my heels, and quickly walked to the house, and into the house. Mom gave me a weird look as I began to strip my shoes, then my clothing too, right there in the living room. I told her that Tails had known, and brought me a suit. And she pretended to be overly happy just to mess with me. And then I had her tie my tie, because I had no idea how. And about that time, I was walking out of the house.

I walked out to the car, only to find that it was full of people. Full. /Full/.

The only seat that was open was the passenger seat. So I climbed in there, despite how full it was. And noncoincedentally, I'm sure; I had to sit by Alec… And Carlisle was driving… and Edward and Jasper were with Tails in the backseat. They were teasing her about something when I got in, then shut up real quick, so I suddenly felt like kissing her was a bad idea. I sighed a little, shutting the door, and then putting on my seatbelt. If I had known the car was full of her brothers, Dad, and best friend I wouldn't have. It just seemed rude of me now.

Then suddenly, I realized this wasn't Alec's car. It must be Carlisle's. This car was missing the red racing stripe. Carlisle pulled out of the driveway, and into the road.

"Hey, what if you mess up?" Jasper cooed at Tails. I glanced back at them.

"Yeah, what if your voice cracks?" Edward contributed, and poked Tails. Tails looked to him as if she hadn't thought of that.

"What if your duet doesn't show?"

"What if you trip?"

"What if your ears perk up?"

"Boys," Carlisle smiled into the rear view mirror. "Give it a rest. She's made herself nervous with the possibilities already. Don't make the cause worse."

Alec smirked a little, looking into the rear view mirror. "What if your mic isn't on?"

Tails, who sat right behind Alec, reached up and grabbed Alec on the shoulder. He tried to cringe away, out of her grip, but there was no escaping the pain she was enforcing. It showed on his face. I looked to Tails who was smirking. "What was that, Alec?"

"Nothing. I coughed," Alec said through the pain. Tails released him like that. Alec winced, and began to move his shoulder gently. Then, with a loud pop, popped it back into place. I cringed. Ewwwww.

"And if you two don't want the same treatment, I suggest you knock it off," Tails said strictly to Edward in Jasper. I looked back at them, and they nodded quickly. "Good."

"Why did I get the hurt in that!" Alec said, halfway jokingly, "I mean, they started it."

"You baby," Tails laughed.

"Where did you even learn to pop vampire's shoulders out of place?" Edward chuckled.

Tails pointed at Alec, kicking his seat. "Alec."

"Mhm, regret it Alec?" Jasper purred. Alec turned to look at them, and nodded.

"I owe him."

"Why do you like Tails anyways?" Edward laughed to me. "Did you see that? That could be you."

"I wouldn't do that." Tails looked to me with a thin, smirky smile that promised what she had said.

"Your sister's about 100 years younger than the both of you, and almost a thousand years younger than you, Alec. It's not her fault that you all pick on her and she's strong enough to fight back after all these years." Carlisle almost smirked into the rear view mirror. I smiled gently at the idea. It sounded like how my sister used to be. Always destroying her brother –cough- me –cough-.

"But I love my sister!" Edward exclaimed, and then began hugging her and kissing her. Tails tried to push him away, but what was she to vampire strength? He eventually let go of her, and she sighed. Her phone dinged once, and she began to text.

Alec looked to me, and almost smiled. "Interesting group, no?"

"Better than the Volturi!" Jasper shouted from the backseat, then laughed. "Tell him, James! You like us better!"

"I don't know. I'm on the spot. I don't really know either coven too well."

"You read the books! The Volturi's the bad guys!" Jasper continued.

"Leave him alone," Tails tried.

"Switzerland," I said quickly. Alec laughed a little, and shook his head. "You all are like Olympic teams."

"Law enforcers, by the way. Not bad guys. We're not bad till you break the rules. Which your coven seems specifically well at doing." Alec smirked at Jasper. Jasper grabbed him by the head, and began ruffling him up, and messing up his hair.

"You wanna go, little man? What are you? 12?"

"I'm 13, so screw you," Alec laughed at him, dodging out of his grip.

"/13/?" I asked, almost unable to believe it. Jasper stopped messing with him, so Alec sat back. He nodded. "No joke? You look every bit as old as me."

"Keep in mind that 13 used to be the age where boys were considered men, and sent to war. Now it's 18 to be a man, 21 to drink, and somewhere inbetween to go to war," Alec sighed, shaking his head. "The times have changed."

"I didn't know that. That's why Jane's so short then," Edward laughed. Alec nodded in agreement, and chuckled.

"The Maximum Ride crew is coming," Tails said, with a grin. "Seeing Fang in a tux will be interesting. Max is probably eating it up."

The rest of the car ride was basically like that. Like they were any other family. The topics weren't exactly the same, put whatever. When we arrived at the theatre, it was everything Tails had promised. I realized quickly that we were here three hours before the actual performance, so she could warm up and they could take roll call. The only people here were performers, camera crews, and some parents.

Once in the building, and handing in tickets, we made our way to the giant theatre. Huge would only explain the left seating area. There were balconies on balconies full of seats. And it'd be a full house.

Edward and Jasper told her simple good lucks, and hugs and kisses, then walked into the theatre to find their seats.

"It's been a long time running," Alec smiled, walking up to her. Tails nodded in agreement, with a big smile on her face. He ran to her the last few steps, and hugged her, picking her up off the ground. She hugged him back, still smiling. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Alec," she muttered into his neck. He chuckled.

"I love you to, doll," he smiled, and put her down. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

And I guessed I was next, because she'd probably want to hear the last words from her long father; not her boyfriend.

"I've never heard you sing. I'm excited." I grinned to her, walking up. She nodded with a laugh. "In fact, I had no idea you even sang."

"Hopefully today will be me at my best," she smiled back.

"You'll be better than you imagine. It always goes that way."

Then she hugged me. Hugged me tight, and didn't let go for several seconds. "You'll do great," I whispered to her. "I know you will. Because you're perfect."

She leaned back after that, and kissed me. Kissed me pure, beautiful, and wonderful. I can't even think in full sentences. She placed her hands on my shoulders and just loved me tender. But I eventually pulled away, since her Dad was watching. I stepped back, looking into her eyes. She was able to suffice a smile, despite her nerves. I smiled back, and walked to where Alec was watching.

Carlisle walked closer to her, looking down at her. He smiled, but the nerves were eating her up. "You'll do perfect."

"Nothing's ever perfect, Dad," she said shakily, as he took her hands.

He nodded, with a smile. "Maybe you can break the theory. Perfect compared to what?"

I wasn't exactly sure what that meant exactly, but it must've hit home to her, cause she hugged him quickly. It was really sweet moment, actually. Father and daughter.

He eventually let go of her, and she nodded. "Let's do this," she sighed, rubbing her temples.

Carlisle shook his head. "It's all you these days."

She nodded, and smiled weakly. "Couldn't have gotten here without you, Dad. I love you." She took a step away from him, and waved by to Alec and I. We waved back. She turned on her heels, and began to full out run down the hallway, to the warm up areas.

So Carlisle, Alec, and I went to sit down. And everyone was truly really friendly with me. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper treated me like family, and Alec was kind to me too. Eventually, the girls and Emmett showed up, and sat by us. And by the time the Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel had shown up, we had filled up a whole row.

It was weird meeting the Maximum Ride crew, since I had read the books and all. But… there was still one seat left at the end of the row.

"Who's the other seat for?" I asked Alec. He checked to make sure I wasn't joking, then shrugged, and asked Carlisle. Carlisle whispered the answer, and Alec nodded in agreement. Alec looked to me.

"You said Tails told you her life story, right?" Alec asked. I nodded. "You know her real dad, Jeb?" I nodded again. "It's for him. Esme doesn't like him, but Carlisle talked her into letting him come. But Carlisle says he wonders if Jeb will show, cause Jeb had this weird schedule that he has to fulfill."

"Oh," I nodded. I kinda hoped that Jeb would show up. She said she hadn't seen him in so long.

It grew packed in the last hour. The stars began to arrive. And eventually, no one could breathe in their suits. Or human wise, anyways. The air grew thin. We weren't close to the stage, but on the floor, in watching distance.

And eventually, the show began. According to the paper thing that gives the order, her duet was the fifth song. So I listened to the music, and when it was time to clap, I clapped. But when Tails came on stage, /not/ wearing her purple dress, but a long, silvery blue one instead, and was with her tall, brown hair, clean looking, 20 year old duet, I really listened. And everyone else seemed to too.

I figured she'd be good, yeah. No one could be worse at singing than my family. But she wasn't. She was amazing! I'd never heard someone with such an angelic voice and such a rock star voice when she needed it. When she got done, the applause was louder, and not from just us.

But only two songs later, she was on again. But shouldn't have been, according to the paper. But then the announcer who introduced each song or act said that Idina Menzel couldn't make it, who is apparently someone famous from the movie Rent. And that's what this was. The songs from Rent acted and sung. The announcer said that Tailor Cullen would be filling in. And that began.

And it was amazing. I had no idea Tails could act; more or less rock the house like that with a whole cast at her side. And I didn't know much about Idina, except the fact I had seen on her on Broadway in the show Wicked once, and Tails sounded perfect compared to her. I wondered how long Tails had to learn this with all the props they were using, but she still looked at home with the costume changes and props.

And inbetween there and her next song there was several different things. And the pattern continued. She'd sing solo's every few songs. Until the last song. She was introduced, and handed the mic, finally wearing the purple dress.

And she went to say hello… but the mic wasn't on. She tapped it… No result. Alec chuckled, and I looked to him. This wasn't funny!...But then I realized what he had said in the car, and I almost laughed too.

She didn't look panicked. "If you can hear me, raise your hand!" she called out. Everyone on the floor raised their hands more or less. "Balconies, tough out till I can get another mic! But you can't hear me anyways, so it doesn't matter!" And there was laughter.

Her duet quickly ran on stage, and sat at the piano. She gave the boy thumbs up. I figured that wasn't planned at all, but this wasn't perfect anyways. And he began to play. And she began to sing the lyrics. After the first chorus, she waved her hands to come in singing I'll Be Home for the Holidays. Slowly, everyone did. Even the balcony joined in. They got her the mic and real music halfway through the song, and she began to sing that way, and everyone else stopped and gave her applause. And then she rocked out the rest of the song.

At the end, everyone automatically stood up and applauded. She started laughing, and waved from stage at everyone. "Let's not forget my duet, Jackson Henders, for playing the piano, finally fixing the music, and fetching me a working mic!" And she did jazz hands towards him as he took one baby step forward. She coaxed him to come forward, and he finally did. They joined hands, and bowed.

And then the cameras cut off, and the house lights came on, and everyone began to file out… I looked down the row, where everyone was excitedly talking about how well that went. And every seat was full. Jeb wasn't how I could've possibly imagined him from the books, but whatever. He was here.

"Tails is gonna kiiiilllll meeeeee," Alec sang, with a laugh. I looked to him and nodded, with a laugh. But I looked back to Jeb… And wait. He was gone now. Completely gone with no trace of him being here. I almost said something, but I was almost certain Alec hadn't seen him.

I nodded.

It was almost two hours later, and we were still in the theatre. Everyone was almost gone, besides other parents and some celebs. And Tails came running into the theatre, and everyone started clapping. She had flowers in her arms, and was glowing.

Everyone began cooing nice things, and she pretended to like and listen. But then her eyes locked on Alec.

"Alec!" she hollered, a smile coming across her face. Alec bit his lip, hiding a smile. "I swear to god, I should kill you."

"But you won't?" Alec asked, hopeful.

"If you give me a piggy back ride to the dressing room to get my stuff, so I won't have to walk on my feet anymore." Tails grinned, and motioned for Alec to come closer. And he did. She jumped high onto his back, and he didn't buckle for a second. He was strong under her weight. She hollered something, and everyone started to the door.

She was teasing him and messing around as we walked into the hall. Nudge began to pester Alec, cause apparently they were friends too. And she gave him a playful shove, which was actually delivered to Tails. She flew across the ground with a laugh, until she landed at someone's feet. Everyone's face filled with horror, even Tails's. I looked up to the man who Tails had landed at his feet, and surely, it was Jeb. He stood, arms crossed, looking down at Tails with a smile.

"I told you he was here, Max!" Angel hollered at Max, but no one's position changed.

"Dad… You were here? You came?" Tails was able to say after a second. Jeb almost laughed, offering his hands to her. She took them, and stood up, just staring at him. Jeb just nodded. "But… /you came/?"

"I said I would…" Jeb said to her.

And she hugged him quickly, and he hugged her back. It wasn't nearly as sweet as her and Carlisle's moment, but I wondered if that was everyone's bitter thoughts towards Jeb. He held her tightly, like he'd never held her before. He hadn't seen her in so long; I guess I didn't blame him, even if it was his own fault. He eventually let her go, and it looked like he had tears in his eyes, but I doubted it.

"You're on good terms with Max?" Tails asked him.

"We live in the same house, Theodosia," Jeb said to her. Theodosia? Was that her real name?

Tails turned to look at Max. "Since when?"

"The beginning of the school year…" Max confessed.

"No one told me?" Tails said, looking back at Jeb.

"You didn't ask."

Tails eyes narrowed. "Wrong answer." Tails went to take a step away, but he stopped her.

"I was hoping you'd move in with us."

Tails stiffened. "No."

"I want to see you again, Tails. I haven't always been there, but it's not like I haven't wanted to be. Everything I've ever done for you is in your best interest. I'm your father, and that's a fact you can't deny. Please, I'm begging, I just want to see you again…"

It was silent for a moment. Other families and people walked by without a word. Tails was thinking.

"Fine. But I'm never moving in, and you can't count on it." Tails looked up to him. He nodded.

Jeb smiled, "That's all I ever asked for."

"Right, and if you and Mom won't fight, you can stay around us," Tails continued.

Jeb looked to Esme. "Esme?"

She nodded. "That'd be good."

Tails smiled, and then walked to my side. "I'll cut Alec a break," she grinned to him, and Alec nodded thank you. Then Max punched him hard in the arm, and he didn't seem affected at all. She smiled back to me, and took my hand.

"I can carry you," I offered.

"I was joking," Tails laughed, as we began back towards the dressing rooms.

"I'm not." I stopped her, and picked her up smoothly, and through her onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and rested her neck on my shoulder. She kissed my cheek. "You did amazing."

"Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

"A toast," Bella cooed, pleased, holding up her glass of wine. "To Tails's amazing performance, for Alec being here, and James joining the family." We were back at the Cullens now. The Max crew had flaked off at the theatre, including Jeb, and said their goodbyes, good jobs, and so on there. Jeb promised to meet up with Tails sometime, which practically meant nothing, I could tell, because sometime could be tomorrow or seven years. Plus, I don't think it helped that he refused coming back to the Cullens, in Tails's book, anyways.

I was almost surprised that we were all served wine; even Tails and I. We were underage, but I guess that meant nothing to them. I had tasted alcohol on an accountable amount of times; it was bitter and I didn't like it. Drinking was something I didn't do. Not even the tiniest bit. But here I stood, glass in hand. Oh, except Renesmee. She was served Kool-aid instead, which she still found awesome, so whatever she liked. She stood in front of her mother and father.

Everyone looked to me, since the toast was made out to me too, which I didn't like. It needed to be about Tails and Alec right now. Tails had just performed her heart out, and Alec would have to run out the door and gas it to the airport at any time. Not about me joining the family. Wait… The family?

Everyone said different scattered things as they raised their glasses in agreement, and then took a sip. Tails didn't though, so I didn't either. She looked to me instead, with those beautiful ocean eyes. She hit her glass against mine, and her face brightened at the sound it made. She looked to me again, and we took sips at the same time. The wine didn't taste so bad, as far as alcohol went. Bitter like all, and I was sure that showed on my face a little. But Tails downed the glass easily. I didn't blame her though. She said she hadn't slept in two days; hadn't eaten for one; just sang in front of billions. She needed something to calm her nerves.

"Take it easy, Tails," Alec smiled over to her. He was standing on the other side of her anyways. She grinned to him, and shrugged. "I have to go now."

Tails handed her empty glass to me quickly, and turned back to face him. "I'll miss you, Alec." She hugged him gently; another one of those hugs where her feet barely touched the floor. Alec's eyes were closed. I know she made him happy. I felt bad for breaking into that. But I loved her too. "Come home soon, Xander."

Alec nodded slowly, and sighed, letting go of her. She fell back onto her heels. I couldn't see her face when she leaned back because she was facing him. But it made him smile, and he reached out to her face. "Don't cry, Tails. I'll be home soon."

"Not soon enough," she was barely able to say, and hugged him again. Alec sighed a little, and looked over to me. I smiled. He smiled back. Tails let go quicker this time. "Your Christmas presents in your bag," Tails said simply, kicking the bag resting at his feet. "But I already told Jane. You can't open it till Christmas, understand?"

"Your dad has your's," Alec smiled, "and you won't be getting it till Christmas either… I'll see you the weekend of the ball, no?"

"Yes," Tails agreed.

Alec looked up to me over her shoulder. I bit my lip. He quickly noticed that I had noticed, and looked back to Tails. He kissed her cheek quickly. "I'll miss you, Tails. Until next time."

"Next time," she agreed.

"Come on, James. You're walking me to my car." Alec gave me a serious look that told me he wasn't joking. Tails turned to look at me, and smiled. She took the glasses from me, but I still stood there as Alec picked up his heavy, black bag. He looked at me narrowly, and then nodded to the door. I walked that time. I wanted nothing to do with his bad-side. He waited till we were outside to say anything.

"I trust you to take care of her," Alec said at me, as he walked to his car. I followed him like a lost dog. "You better not lose my trust, understand, son?" He opened the backseat door, and threw in his bag. I was still nodding as he turned to face me. "And I'm going to let you in on this," Alec said. He checked the door with shifty eyes. Then he looked back to me a bit more sincerely. "Stay with the Cullens, and you're out of harm's way. Carlisle won't let anything happen to you. Even if you were only a stranger, he wouldn't." He checked the door again, then back to me. "And Tails is like every other girl, even if she is part lion. She wants to be treated like so. It'll probably come in handy to know that she likes her neck and back rubbed, but I've mentioned that before." I nodded. He smiled, then checked the door one last time. "And Edward can hear all of your thoughts, and he's checking up on them. Believe me. And, one last thing.." He bit his lip, then shrugged. "You're my nephew."

I thought he was joking at first, so I laughed; but the look he shot me was anything but humorous. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Uh, yes," Alec sighed. "My brother, Dante. He had a wife and they had a son together. And I mean, you aren't directly related to me. But if you insert precisely eleven greats in there, yeah, I'm definitely your uncle. Jane told me. She just found out as well."

"My mom or dad's side?" I question, still kind of skeptical.

"Your Dad's. Ever since Violet, his wife, had her baby, everyone in that line is all men. The name Cunrow. That's my real last name." Alec blinked at me once. "Aro told us about your father a few years ago. But he passed away, am I wrong?" I shook my head. "Aro just told Jane that your father had a son. We had no idea we had any living members of our family… It's quite amazing it's you, actually. Small world."

The more I looked at Alec, the more I could see my father in him. Alec was ten times more beautiful than anyone in this world besides Tails, and my father couldn't compare, and that's why I was staring at Alec so hard trying to find it. He looked slightly like my father in his youth, but most boys did. But still. It was enough to push me over that edge.

When I hugged him, I almost pushed him off his feet. He stood there for a second, and I wondered if he seriously wasn't going to hug me. Actually, I guess that was unrealistic. Just because he reminded me of my father gave me no excuse to just hug him out of the blue like that. I began to lean back, but he pulled me back against him, hugging me tight. His arms touched mine, and he was freezing, but I didn't care. It was an awkward hug. I could feel his heavy breathing against my neck.

"I've always wanted a son," he said contently, and for some reason, that made me feel a little bit warmer and… happier, I guess. I wondered if it was approval from Alec, or having some kind of male relative back in my life. Hopefully, this Christmas, Alec wouldn't die. He really couldn't. The one family member that wouldn't end up with his life taken away because he knew me. He let go of me after a few seconds, and looked into my eyes. He bit his lip hard. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. Er-no, I did, but you're not my son. I just-".

I interrupted him. "No, no. It's alright. You're the only male left in my family. I don't mind thinking of you as so." That kinda sounded weird. Trading my father who was dead and gone for Alec. Having a father again sounded terrific, and I'd love having Alec as a father, but… It just felt weird.

"I'm not your father. Uncle, but I don't expect to be called that." He glanced at his watch. "I really need to go. But you should come with Tails and the Cullens to the ball next month. I'm Tails's date, but all's not lost. There's many mateless girls in the castle. Heidi, maybe? I'll talk to her. But Jane would love to see you. I know she'd adore it." From the books, I doubted Jane 'adoring' anything, but whatever. I nodded in agreement. He smiled at me once more; not the same smile he had before. But now, it wasn't "haha, your girlfriend loves me more than you, and I'll kiss her to you off," but more of, "it's nice to call you my own, and a pleasure to meet you,". I smiled back to him. I agreed. It was truly nice to meet him too. "Goodbye, James. Until next time." He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"Next time, Alec," I smiled.

"Go see Tails, and make her rest. She needs it, no matter what she says." I nodded. He opened up his car door. He waved once more, and I waved back. Then he dunked into his car. For some reason, when I turned around and saw the house, I ran towards it. I heard Alec's car pull out behind me. I stopped running when I got to the door, and slowed my breathing, hoping to keep the secret that I had ran back to the house inbetween Edward and I. I opened the door, and walked in quietly.

Renesmee was telling Tails all about how good she had done. Tails was laughing and nodding, down on her knees to match Nessie's level. I didn't get to hear too much, I just got to see Nessie give Tails a huge hug, and them both topple onto the ground. I smiled gently.

"I know how you feel about Tails." I looked up quickly, and Edward was besides me. He looked over to me, and he almost smiled. I knew that he knew, but had no idea he'd confront me. "It's amazing, actually. How much you fell in love with her right off the bat." Okay, so he really knew everything. And still, I felt myself blushing wildly, which made him chuckle at me.

"Thanks," was all I could say. He smiled more, and patted me on the back.

"Carlisle's not exactly on board with anyone dating his daughter, but he'll get there. From as far as I know, you have permission from everyone else. Not that you need it… Nessie wants you all to get married." He chuckled again.

"Tell her she's going too fast," I smiled. Edward nodded back, with a grin.

"Your love's going to last. Alice has seen it. If you can love her for what she is, a monster, like the rest of us, then you can love her through everything." He let go of my shoulder, and began to step away, but I grabbed his arm. He turned to face me, looking almost surprised.

"You said Alice saw it… What did she see?" I asked. A wild smile appeared across his face, and he looked across the room to Alice. I did too. She smiled, and shook her head. Edward looked back to me.

"Sorry, can't. Boss's orders. But you'll find out with time." I let go of him, and he almost laughed, but continued to walk back over to Bella. I looked back to Tails. She had changed out of her dress since I had gone outside with Alec, and was now dressed in blue sweatpants, and was wearing a gold sweatshirt with blue letters. Out school colors. Woo! Go Trojans!... How can you even make a team name the Trojans? That sounds about as good as the Eskimos or Indians or something.

Anyways, her hair was down now, and her ears and tail were out. She was laying on the floor with Renesmee, and they were talking calmly, staring at the ceiling. I looked up to the ceiling, and there was a skylight. I looked back down to them, and when I did, they were both looking at me. Nessie giggled, and waved at me. I was confused, but I smile vaguely, and waved back. She covered her mouth, and began to whisper to Tails, while Tails still stared at me. I wondered if this had something to do with Renesmee's plan for us to get married. I tried not to notice.

Esme and Carlisle were on one of the couches, and Bella and Edward on the other. Everyone else was disappeared into their rooms, or some other room besides here, at least. I looked back to Tails, and she was talking quietly back to Renesmee, but there was no need to cover her mouth, cause she was taking way too fast for me to keep up anyways.

Tails smiled after talking to her, and then patted Nessie's hand. She groaned a little getting up off the floor, and then smiled. She walked towards me, and took my hand when she did. "We'll be in my room," Tails informed them. Carlisle looked like he wanted to say something; but didn't. I figured Esme was all for it and all, and that was probably why. She began to lead me up the wooden spiral stairs that I had only walked once before. I didn't say a word. I just let her lead.

She opened her door once on the top floor, and walked in. I followed… But the room was completely different. It was at least 10 feet longer, if not more. There were bookshelves built into the walls, mostly covered with books, CD's, records, keepsakes. The walls were black, but had multicolored squares on it, like it were a pair of 80's shoes. The window seat was still in the same place, but the bed had moved across the room. I looked at the posters on her walls; The Runaways, The Maine, All Time Low, You Me At Six, and one she'd made herself or maybe with friends for marching band. Her pictures she'd taken herself were still there, but there was probably triple the amount. I saw her Cannon on her computer desk, sitting in front of a monitor. The camera looked expensive and had a huge zoom on it.

"Your room changed," I said, like she didn't already know. "I was just here two days ago."

She turned to face me, and then smiled. "Oh yeah? Don't you love it? It's my Christmas present. Nessie's nursery used to be the room beside this one. But she wants her own room, so Edward wants the bedroom to be next to theirs. So yeah. I got Nessie's nursery."

"Sweet. I love your room. It's kinda like hard core and just beautifully musical." I walked in farther. I realized there was shiny black tile under my feet instead of carpet. "Retro. Totally teenager."

"Your room's like a log cabin. Or a beach house. It has cream walls, and oak floors, and many windows. And everything's either white or black. And I adore it." She smiled to me, her hands in her sweat's pockets.

"You can spend the night whenever you want," I offered quickly, and a little too eagerly. She stared at me a moment, then laughed, walking over to her bed. I followed after her. Her bedspread was a bright teal, matching one of the squares on the wall. She plopped into bed, and stretched out.

"You know, I may take you up on that offer, cause God knows Dad would never let you spend the night here." She scooted over to the side of the bed against the wall, and then patted on the right side for me to lie down. I slipped off my shoes.

"I don't think your Dad likes me very much," I admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed, and then laying down. My feet almost went off the edge. She gave me a crazy look that had 'what tells you that?' written all over it. "I'm dating his only true daughter, after all. The only daughter he's ever raised."

"Oh, James, he actually is quite fond of you. He knows you're smart, calm, polite, and that I care for you. Sure, maybe he isn't crazy that I'm dating anyone, but even when I was dating Alec I don't think Dad was too pleased." She took my hand, staring up at the ceiling that hadn't changed. Still had the stars.

I hadn't thought of Alec until now. I wanted to tell Tails about how he was my uncle, and how he kind of looked like my father, and was my last male relative living… But then I realized she wouldn't want to hear it. She'd be creeped out; dating my eleven great's uncle, and then dating his eleventh great nephew. I'd talk to Alec about it; the secret wasn't just mine to keep…

But I remembered what he had said. Her back, her neck.

I looked to Tails, and she was still staring at the ceiling. I reached over and gave her a gentle push, and she gave me a weird look. I smiled. "Roll over. I'll rub your back. You have to be stressed after today."

She stared at me a second. "Seriously?" I nodded. She gave a weak smile, and rolled over on her side, facing away from me. I reached over, and began rubbing her back, with some difficulty from the hoodie, but it was okay. Alec wasn't wrong a tiny bit.

First, her tail began brushing up against my leg. Actually, in all honesty, that kind of felt good. After a while, she removed all distance between us, so we were touching. She was able to intertwine her legs with mine then, which also felt nice.

"Who told you about this?" she panted.

"About what?" I asked back.

She let out a moan, and then cringed. "The back-rubbing thing… I know someone did. It was Alec."

"Yeah, it was." I continued rubbing. Her tail began to beat against my leg. I liked that too. "Why? You're acting like it feels good."

"Oh, James, it does," she purred. "Better than any backrub you've ever received."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's in my blood," she said quickly, and then winced. "My nerves are placed so that rubbing my back feels good… Jeb created it, in case I ever got out of hand. It got passed to my parents, and somehow Alec knows. Now you." She let out another moan.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked her.

"No, you're warm!" I wasn't sure what that had to do with anything, but I chuckled, and kept rubbing. She rested her head on the pillow, and after a while, I feared she was going to fall asleep. I swear, I rubbed her back for an hour; even though not touching direct skin, it was warm and addictive, and she liked the way it felt.

"You can stop," she finally said. I took my hands off of her; they felt weird and tired now. She flipped over, still on her side, but facing me. She laid her head on my chest, pressing herself up against me. She buried her face in my T-shirt and jacket. She had one arm under my neck, and the other was roaming across my chest on top of my shirt. I looked to her. Her eyes were shut tight. But she opened them, and looked straight into mine, as if she knew I was watching.

"I'm going to tell you several things. It's your last chance to leave before I tell you the last thing, alright?" she asked. I wasn't sure where this was going. But I nodded. "My expiration date is in exactly one year from Christmas day this year." Expiration date- aka, the day mutants die because they've supposed to have served their purpose, or just can't live any longer. But I couldn't believe it. I couldn't have her die on me. Not in only a year! Especially on Christmas! The damned Christmas curse!

"You can't die!" I said urgently, holding her tighter. I had one arm around her, and the other on her hand, on my chest. She looked up to me with almost a surprised look. "I just fell in love with you! You can't leave me!" But I knew she wouldn't have a choice. Her fingertips touched mine, and slowly, our hands folded into each other. Her grip was gentle. She craned her neck to whisper "shhh, I'm not finished," in my ear, and then kiss my cheek. She laid her head back down, and I stared at her; okay to go on.

"The Volturi has plans to turn me in July of this next year, so I'll never have to reach my expiration date. Dad can change me by that time, which he won't, or the Volturi will, and that's a /promise/." She let out a sigh; her warm breath hit my neck. It felt wonderful. I closed my eyes. "And I'll be a vampire then." I opened my eyes back up, and I immediately met with her cold, glacier eyes. "And then you won't love me anymore."

"That's crazy," I almost laughed. She gave me a weird look. "To not love you when you're a vampire. I do, I will, I always will. And I make that promise to you."

She stared at me for a second. Was she trying to call my bluff? There wasn't one. I would; I swear, unless something were to tear us apart, I'd stand by her side and fight through it all, even if she were a zombie or something. Vampire, lioness, human, and so on. I'd be here. She smiled after staring at me for long enough. "I love you too," she said contently, and snuggled up even closer to me. Her face was buried against my neck now. Every breath gave me the shivers. She wrapped her arms around me tighter. She kissed my neck with her perfect lips. "Love you more than anything," she barely whispered, so I'd be the only one to ever hear it.

She pulled the unmade covers onto us. They felt awkward against my jeans and T-shirt; what I had changed into upon arrival of home. But I felt my own warmth being put back against me. Maybe that's what she wanted. Her skin was cold, not nearly a vampire's, but she wasn't exactly warm. I felt her chest heave, and then her start shaking a little. I looked to her. Her eyes were shut. "What's wrong?" I asked lamely. Her eyes opened, and she shook her head. "No, tell me."

"I'm scared our time will run out." Her eyes were darker than before. More weary than before. I shook my head, with a smile. It wouldn't; or I hope not. "It sounds ridiculous. But at the end of every story, everyone dies. Everyone eventually dies. Even vampires."

"We're safe in this moment," I told her cooly, and that was probably the most Alec like thing I'd ever said. Maybe I did have some charm.

"I can't believe you know everything about me, and you still stay. Even the suicide thing, which I know about, by the way," she said mincingly and matter-a-fact like. Her hand tightened around mine. "I just don't understand."

"Your life is like a book. And I love it. You're the most perfect character anyone could have ever asked for. I just can't even explain it. I don't care that you've had problems with yourself. I care that you're alive. I don't care that your family consists of vampires, or that you don't have any friends. I just care about you. I've fallen in love with you; not your life."

Her face softened, and I knew I had said the right thing. My whole life, I'd been kind of quiet. No one can hate you if you've never said a word. No one could tease you if you never did anything. And I definitely showed no interest in love to any of my friends; it was cheesy and belonged in the books. But here I was. Putting my heart on my sleeve like something terrible. And it hurt. It hurt to know that she owned me, in some sort of way. That I'd known her for just over a week, and she'd stolen my heart. That she could touch me anywhere. That she could tell me anything, and I'd believe it. But it felt wonderful. Drugs and love were highly comparable, like most love songs include.

Her hand behind my neck tightened. Her fingers tangled into my hair, and her fingers were burning into my skin. I felt hot. Really, really hot. A little sick. Maybe I should tell her. I don't want to get her sick. But as she pulled my neck towards her, the feeling increased. Her lips against mine; that is what took away the sick feeling. She held it still for a moment, and then began to kiss me deeper. I kissed back; I had to keep up. Her kisses were extreme. They were wonderful and warm, unlike her skin, and she always tasted so sweet. Right now, a little like alcohol, but she still tasted wonderful. She rubbed my neck in the kiss, and God, that felt so good! It all did! She was such a lover! We kissed slowly in that way for a while; we'd kiss, and when we ran out of breath, we'd lean out. And when that person's breath was back, we leaned back in, and we were at it again. I felt my heart beating in my chest one million beats per second. I still had butterflies in my stomach. It was embarrassing to know she could feel my pulse.

Alec's advice hadn't really steered me wrong at all, so I got this crazy idea. And eventually, she leaned back to catch her breath. I needed to too, but I had plans. /Treat her like any other girl/. And according to countless novels I've read, there was something girls almost never refused.

I had never been this close to anyone. I'd never kissed a girl. More or less what I did next. I pressed my lips against her neck, listening to her breathe out the rest of the air that was still in her lungs. Her nails filed into the back of my neck, keeping my lips pushed against her neck. Just what I had hoped for. But eventually, I still had to breathe. I leaned back, and we were both panting. We laughed at each other silently, and her eyes seemed so much darker; so much more mature, more sneaky and cunning.

"You've had a girlfriend before, haven't you." She said it more like a statement than a question. I was on my knees now. I sat, frozen. If I told her yes, I seemed professional, experienced, and smooth. If I said no, I was a loser who couldn't get a girlfriend, and just got lucky. Her look slowly changed; I nodded before she could think too much. "No… No you haven't! I can tell in your eyes! You've never had a girlfriend?"

I shook my head, even though I thought we'd just gone over that embarrassing issue. It wasn't that I didn't want one; I just couldn't find someone right. And I was glad I'd waited for Tails. But it was still embarrassing. I felt my skin flush red again, and I couldn't look at her anymore. I looked away. I felt her move in bed, and the next moment, she was craned against me, stroking my hair.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's actually a wonderful thing." She leaned over my shoulder, and kissed my shoulder. I didn't want to face her, but I looked to her. She gave a smile.

"You're my first everything. I was beginning to give up on love… Who was your first kiss?" Even though I already knew.

"Not who you think. He's dead now." Her voice was cold. I figured she put it like that so I wouldn't ask questions with such an obvious tone. I swallowed hard, staring out her window. She rubbed the back of my neck again.

"A mutant?" I asked. I felt her nod. "What's his name?"

"Andrew. He was a tiger mutant. He didn't live past age eight or so."

"I'm sorry."

"He's in a better place. Earth is hell." I felt her breathing on the back of my neck. Mmm. "I still know nothing about you." I tensed. I had to come up with some way not to tell her. Not now, no before I could practice! "Please. I want to know your life. I told you mine."

"After Christmas. I'll tell you after Christmas." I turned to face her. She gave me a look that was suspicious of me playing a game with her. "No, seriously. I promise."

"Whatever," she said bitterly, and let go of me. She fell back onto the bed, and let her head crash against the pillows. Her eyes were shut. "Come'ere boy."

I lay back down slowly, on my side to face her if she'd open her eyes. But she didn't. I moved her closer, I hugged her, I kissed her, with no eyes opening. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Absolutely nothing. For once."


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't ask her much more that night. She got tired with the next two small talk questions, and told me that if I had more, to ask her tomorrow. She slowly, but surely, began to fall asleep. Once she was asleep, I gracefully escaped her grip and bed, and made my way to the door. But one book on her desk caught my attention.

The History of Vampires was imprinted on it in deep, gold, old letters. But glittering in the low lit bed room was metallic marker written below it. It said, "From A to Z, every vamp in existence, holla!" and exactly that. I looked through the tons of vampire related and doodles and jokes to see, wrote in pink metallic marker, "by Tails, Alec, Jane, Heidi, and Jasper".

When we were talking earlier, she said I could borrow any of her books when I wanted. I looked back at her, but she was fast asleep. I wanted to ask for permission, but there was seriously no need to wake her. I sighed, faced. The damage couldn't be so bad, could it? She may not even notice. So I took it in my hands (a lot heavier than I figured), and walked to the door.

The house was a maze, but I eventually found my way downstairs, after Alice giving me directions and laughing at me. It was a relief to see the front door; but I couldn't escape before being stopped by Carlisle. I basically got the whole father speech that you see in movies and hear in books. I just kind of nodded along; he should know that I'd never hurt her, but he was just making sure I had the fear of God drilled into me. But yeah, I understood, and he was kind. And he didn't threaten to kill me (against the policy of 'Humans are friends, not food' I think, not that it'd stop him), but it might have been implied. I couldn't tell. Then he noticed the book in my hand.

"You're truly going to read that?" he asked, looking almost surprised, with a slight smile. I looked down at the book. It seemed a little bit far-fetched now. It was encyclopedia sized, and as I cracked open the book to a page, the writing was smaller than the Bible's. I shut the book, and looked up to him, nodding slightly.

"I like reading. I'll try."

"Do you want the real version of the book?" He almost laughed. "That's how they see the vampire world. God knows what they actually have written in there." He walked casually to the coffee table, and reached underneath it. He returned with a novel, with the same cover except with no writing, except it was considerably smaller. "Huh. It scares me that her copy is so much bigger than the original."

He laid it on top of Tails's version. "Thanks," I smiled briefly.

"I'll drive you home. I'm sure you're not interested in walking the mile driveway, yes?"

"No sir," I say.

The short ride is quiet and awkward, plus the car's cold since it can't heat up fast enough in this winter weather. Then I realize it. In three days, it's Christmas! And I'd bought Tails, nor my own mother. Shi.t. Even worse, I knew I could by my mom some crappy piece of jewelry, and she'd love it, cause I'm her son and she has to. But Tails? Tails was so high born, beautiful, wonderful. She deserved a present just the same. But… what was that? Jewelry? Was she even into that? Probably not. Uh stickers? Posters? A homemade card? Nothing seemed good enough for her! 

Carlisle dropped me off with a "be careful, and goodnight", and I shuffled into the house. Mom wasn't here; I knew she wasn't. She was out of town to photography a wedding in California, and would be gone till Christmas day. I was okay with it. I liked alone time. I turned on a light on every level along with a TV, so it wouldn't feel so lonely in this giant house. Also, if I heard something, I could blame it on that.

I changed into nothing but boxers; the joy of being home alone. And I started in on Tails's version of the book. It had vampire profiles almost, sorted by coven. It told everything about them; name, age, real age, description, natural eye color, diet, biography, education, mate, family, coven loyalty, language, accomplishments, who turned them, who they have turned, and even more. It was like, holy crap. When people are asking you questions, and you're like, "Why? Ya writin' a book?" Actually, when the Volturi was making this book, they seriously were.

I read about vampires in general first; about what it's like being a vampire, the pain of the transformation, the no crying, and the responsibilities. If you broke just one law, you were dead. That was it. No second chances. And that was written plainly. Now I saw why Tails didn't want to be a vampire. It would beyond be hell. The pain, the hunting, killing. So what? It came with beauty and eternal life; both burdens. I began to understand why the Cullens were solemn and quiet about their secrets. Why they were so truthful and cool. They'd had years to practice it.

Tails and Alec had written in it the most. She had the golden metallic pen, and Alec had been stuck with the pink one. Jasper had written in it the least, but his was a bright blue gel pen. Heidi's was a black magic marker. It had a key at the beginning. They mostly wrote notes and drew pictures. If they disagreed about something, they wrote it underneath the line. Honestly, it was pretty hilarious. The only two pages I saw completely clean was her father's and Aro's, and I guessed that was so Tails wouldn't get grounded and Alec wouldn't be locked away in a tower for two months. Actually a smart idea.

Before I realized how much time I had exactly spent reading, it was five AM. HOLY SHI.T. FIVE AM?

I checked the book for proof… and I was on the last section titled "Vampires To Be". I went ahead and looked through it. First was Renesmee, then Tails…but then me. A legit page, just like the rest, my photo and everything… My whole life, everything correct! How had they even known! My chest hurt now. Under "Set Turn Date" was labeled "Unknown/unknown/2012". This year… This coming year. Me? A Vampire? I'd have to leave my mother and… Why had Tails not told me!

I threw both books to the side, and turned on my side, determined to get some sleep… But I couldn't. Thoughts kept running through my mind. I wondered if I'd look more like Alec after being turned. What if no coven wanted me, and I'd have to become nomadic? Would the Cullens feel sorry for me? I wonder if Tails will stop them. I bet I won't be talented.

I felt warm hands on my chest, but I didn't register. I felt them move down. Was this a dream? It felt too real. I felt warm kisses on my neck. It felt good. I tried to put my hands on the source; but I couldn't. Nothing but air. Ah, so it was a dream! The hands went down farther, and I won't go on. But the farther I fell asleep, I realized it was her. It was Tails; her kissing, her touching, doing things. Heh.

My phone ringing woke me up. I jumped awake, clenching onto the bed. I looked for Tails, and then remembered it was only a dream. A good dream, instead of the normal nightmares, but a dream. My phone got louder. I looked at it. And you wouldn't guess whose name was on caller ID? I scattered to pick it up; I knew I was a little fried right now from being so deep asleep, and dreaming, but whatever.

"Tails," I said quickly, unable not to smile as I picked up the phone. I wanted to tell her I had dreamed about her. But I didn't. I knew she had not dreamed about me.

"It's me," she said, and I heard her laugh. "You sound sleepy, baby. Did I wake you up?"

Baby. I liked that.

"Uh yeah, but it's okay. I needed to get up anyways." I look at the bedside clock. A little after lunch. I hadn't lied; I did need to get up. But if she hadn't called, I probably wouldn't have gotten up. "What's up? Aren't lions supposed to sleep through the heat of the day?"

I heard her almost laugh. "Not funny, James."

"Sorry. But seriously, what's up?"

I heard her sigh. It was quiet for a few more moments, and I wondered if something was wrong. "I might be making a mistake by doing this… But Jeb wants to meet up at three-thirty. He gets off at three. We're going to meet him in Seattle. He wanted to meet you, so he wants you to come too. You don't have to. Especially if you have plans with your mom."

"My mom's out of town," I said quickly. "No, it's seriously no problem. I'll come. I'll drive, if you want."

"Really?" she asked, sounding excited and disbelieved. I moan an assurance. "Oh my god, James, I love you."

"Really?" I ask this time.

"Yeah!"

"Well, what about lunch first. You come over, and I'll make lunch for you. We'll still make it to Seattle in time to spare."

I heard her think, then laugh. "Sure, James. I'll be over here in a second. Is there anyone there at all? Do I have to put away my tail?"

"No, ma'am. Just us." I liked the way that sounded to. Us. Like we'd been dating for months.

"Sweet. See ya in a little, James."

"Bye, love."

I got dressed quickly.

We walked towards my car. Lunch had gone a little bit better than expected. She loved my cooking for some reason, and said that her parents couldn't cook like I could. Since vampires don't eat and all that, I could see it. She ate her share of the pasta. We both brushed our teeth (you know that one weird thing everyone has about them? Tails is that ever since she had her braces taken off at age 12, she brushes her teeth after every time she eats).

As I unlocked the car via keychain thing, and listened to it honk once, I noticed something. She walked over to the passenger's side, dunked, and got in. I opened the door myself, and got it. She looked to me as I shoved the key into the ignition. "How are you fifteen and drive?"

I turn over the ignition, listening to my electric blue Challenger come to life. "I only have one year to live. I'll never get my license." She says it like it's casual, and I guess it is, because I already know that fact. I look to her. She's playing with my radio until she finds a mainstream/throw back station. She rests against the seat. I pull out of the driveway with not another word.

"If I wait till I'm a vampire, I'll never feel what it feels like."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking to her slightly, but then back to the road. The clouds were gray and thickly clouded, which explained why it's already drizzling onto the windshield. The roads were wet and slick, but nothing that I hadn't already embraced in England.

"Vampires have feelings. Humans have a reward system. Vampires have a pleasure system."

"What's the difference?"

She lets out a sigh. I doubt she wanted to talk about this. It was too late now for me to say never mind. "When you're hungry, and you eat your favorite food, your reward system tells you that. When you're talking to a pretty girl, and your stomach flips, it's your reward system. Vampires have a broken conscious, if they were raised right. Like they'll kill someone, and want to kill themselves because of what they've done. But their pleasure system will justify it. Like how olden vampires were all about sex with humans, and then lunch? Well, it comes from the idea of a pleasure system. Their minds don't work the same as yours." She freezes a second, and shoves her hand into her hair. "If that even makes sense. Ask Dad sometime. He knows best."

I nodded in agreement. Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. Ever since I was a child, really, really young, I'd always been interested in being a doctor. I knew about the reward system, but not the other one. I used to really be into anatomy and biology and all that good shi.t. My dad always seconded my idea. He wanted me to be successful and all, like all father's, I guess. But ever since I got here, I haven't glanced at the books. They're still in a giant box in my room. I didn't want to blame Tails; it wasn't her fault that I was lazy… But it was her fault that she was gorgeous and that I dreamed about her, and the fact that she never lets me be bored and lets me hold her and kiss her.

"Right." I laid my hand on the console, hoping she'd notice, and join hands with me. After a few seconds, I glanced at her, but she was too busy watching out the window. I took my hand back and put it on the steering wheel with a sigh quiet enough, so it wouldn't cause question. "Why did Jeb want me to come anyways?"

"Well, it was actually my idea in the first place," she admitted, pulling her feet up to sit on them. "But he liked the idea. Probably because of awkward reasons and the same reason you got a talk from my dad last night." I heard her laugh quietly, and looked over to her smirky grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"He told you," I said as an assumption more than a question. She laughed a little, and bobbed her head. "You come with a lot of rules, Tails. You're like a set of leggos." …that sounded much better in my head.

I felt her lean on the console. When I looked to her this time, she was still grinning, leaning over the console as far as her seatbelt would allow. Her face was close to mine. But I had to pay attention to the road too. I feel her breathing against my face and neck. Was she deciding if being leggos was a good thing? Damn. Why did my mind work like that? Why didn't it come up with big words and good metaphors, like Alec or even Aaron? They were both good with words.

I shooed her off the console, and then pushed it back while driving at the same time, and held out her new seatbelt. "Move closer, please." That almost sounds like a beg. Well, I am begging, I guess. I need her close. She unbuckles her seatbelt, and then moves to the middle, and put her seatbelt on there. Then, she's right there. I can feel her warm heat. Her jeans against me, her black button down with the sleeves that went down a quarter of the way, her tie. She's staring, and I wish I could look into her eyes, but our lives are on the road, and I would hope for no accident. I feel my breathing get faster, like I can't breathe. I feel my heart skip a beat when her hand rests on my knee.

My mind went frantic as she moved closer. As she leaned into me, pressing herself against the side of me, and pushing her lips gently against my cheek. Ohhh. I hear her breathing which is uneven and jumpy. I want to have her lips on mine. But I can't. Not now. Then I realize what she's doing. She's having her ways with me while I can't argue or compete. I let out a sigh. I feel her smile. She moves down to my neck.

"Stop!" I plea, but I can't push her away. "It isn't fair, Tails!"

"Mmm," is all I can hear her say, but I can't tell if it was an "uh-hm" or "uh-uh". I have to kiss her. I can't do this. I jerk the car to the side of the road urgently, and throw it roughly into park. She's looking up now, like 'what the hell?'. But I grab her waist. It feels good to not be so useless anymore. She has wide eyes.

"I told you to stop," is my crappy explanation, and then I kiss her. Before I could counter, she was pressing her tongue into my teeth and it turned into a total make out scene. She was a great kisser. She was great at everything. We kiss for a while in the abandoned highway. Until we're both extremely out of breath and I have a hickey on my chest. Holy .

Once we catch our breath and stop being animals, I pull the car back into drive, and pull off the shoulder. She snuggles up into her jacket more. The car's still trying to warm. The windows are fogged up now. I smirk to myself. I wish I could bring her back to England and show her off. Show her to all the idiots who said I was gay, all the girls who said I'd never get someone like them. I had someone better. /Better that any cheerleader/. And she's more beautiful. And she's smarter. And she /loves/ me.

"Sorry," I say, "the car's still trying to warm up."

She nods in agreement. She doesn't care. "I love you." She looks to me, and I glance at her big, blue, porcelain doll eyes, and I have to look away or I'll get lost in them, and then I'll wreck and we'll die. "And I mean it more than when I said it last night. I /love/ you. You're my greatest reason for living."

I wish I could say something like that back. I think deeply, quickly. Even if it's cheesy, I still want her to know. "You're all I have." I think about that for a second. I realize it's true. I'll leave my mother. I'll leave my house. I'll wreck my car. I'll buy new possessions. She was the only thing that was truly mine.

I see her smile out of the corner of my eye. "Mate, you are smooth," she says, her Australian accent clear. I had almost forgotten about it, cause I was so used to talking to her. It sounds beautiful now that I'm thinking about it again. Mate. I like that. Not something foreign from England, but it sounds much nicer coming out of her mouth. I laid my hand on her thigh, which I had never done to /anyone/ before. I saw her raise her eyebrows at me, but I pretended not to notice. I felt a new swarm of heat running up my arm. I looked down to it frantically, to see her tail wrapped my wrist and a part of my arm. I looked to her eyes. Nothing; cold. Her ears were up. She was staring at me.

"You're brave," she praises me. I glance at her. She's still staring. I look back to the road quickly, just in time to barely turn left.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Her tail tightens.

"You're messing with a monster, James. You have to understand how easily your life could be in danger with me."

"Oh, Tails-," I begin, but she interrupts me.

"My family's made of vampires. My real father is a scientist who creates mutants in a lab. My best friends are bird kids, vampires, mutants who eventually die, and humans who get bullied at school. Does that really sound like something you want to put up with?" Her voice is a serious tone.

"It sounds like a book."

"You're right," she agrees. "But it has no rating. There's no little description wrote on the back. There's no genre. This could be a love story, or a drama, or a story of loss, James."

"I'm not leaving you. It's been decided."

She sighs. "I have no choice?"

"Of course not. I love you."

"I love you too, and that's why I kinda want you to run away. I don't want you to be hurt. You borrowed my book. The Volturi is planning to turn you. We had to put in that page the other day. The Volturi mailed those pages to put into the books all over the world. James, you have no hope if you stay."

"They're going to turn me anyways. I might as well stay."

She sighs again. "James. I love you, but you're as stubborn as a bull."

"I know."


	11. Chapter 13

After meeting the (mostly) charming Denali's, she dragged me off to meet more people.

"James," Tails said announcingly, as we stopped in front of a group of boys who sat on the floor. The boys all looked up, some smiling, some confused; all dressed different. "This is a small piece of the glorious wolf pack. That's Seth," she motioned to him, and he smiled to me. I smiled back. "And Jacob," and she points him out too, only –to my disappointment- he looks nothing like Taylor Lautner. He gives a half wave. "And Quil. And their newest add-on's, Gloriana," she points out a light complexioned, bright blonde, with freckles, "and her son, Quinton." The eight-year-old stares back at me. "Not to mention Iggy and Fang," she points them out too. I'd seen them, but never really met them. "Guys, this is James."

"You're boyfriend, right?" Seth grins a little.

"Uh-huh," Tails replies, and I glance over at her. She seems at peace with the word "boyfriend", even though I know for a fact that she prefers the word "mate"; and not just because she's Australian. She says the word boyfriend is ungracious and tacky. That it has no official definition and could mean one thousand different things. But not everyone can read her mind.

"Doesn't have wings," Fang inputted, leaning back on his hands and stretching out his legs, "doesn't have scales, doesn't have fangs, doesn't have extra fur or limbs… The weirdest thing about him is his eyes. Those natural?" I nod. He chuckles, and looks back to Tails. "Huh. I always thought you'd always fall for someone weird like you… Well, I always kind of thought only certain people could fall for mutants." I'd never gotten to see Fang this close, even at Tails's recital thing. He was wearing a worn out Coldplay T-shirt, and a pair of jeans with the knees torn out of them. His tennis shoes looked like they'd just about had it. His dark black wings were stretched out behind him. His dark black hair looked recently cut, and was just above his eyes.

"Fiction novels are on the rise," Iggy added in. "Everyone's falling for the mythical creatures." Iggy, on the other hand, was wearing a vintage "The Who" T-shirt and a light jean jacket, khaki shorts (despite how cold it was outside), and a pair of nice Vans. A little more high maintenance than Fang, maybe. Or maybe he just didn't care and liked nice clothes. His sandy blonde hair was spiked a little. He didn't look disoriented at all, being bling and all.

"Oooh, I looove The Vampire Diaries," Gloriana cooed. Gloriana was actually really pretty. She had bright blonde hair that was curled, and laid about an inch below her shoulders. She had on a thick, black ribbon headband. She was light and fair, and had several bright freckles on her face. She looked like something you pulled straight out of the Tennessee hills. Maybe they did. She was wearing a white thermal shirt, with a fur vest on top (funny her being a wolf and all). She had on long, brown slacks and heels. Poor girl.

"Shoot me," Jacob muttered, looking at the ground. Jacob had black hair cropped into the shape of a messy bowl cut, if you will. He had on a thick sweatshirt and jeans; I began to wonder if I dress up too much for this. He had dark skin, but bright brown eyes. Eeh.

Tails tensed and she let out a long breath. "Well, I mean, he's not normal. He's just not supernatural." Tails's tail rose a little, and wrapped around her leg. "There's a difference there."

"I'm just messin' with ya'," Fang sighs, and shakes his head at Tails. "Don't get all defensive."

"I'm hungry," Quinton said to Gloriana, pulling on her hand. Quinton looked just freaking like Gloriana; except little boy form. Maybe brother sister?

Gloriana rolls her eyes, then laughs. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Anyways, this is James," Tails says again. "I thought you guys would be a little happier to meet him than what you are…"

"I'm happy to meet him," Iggy said, running his fingers through his hair. "He just isn't talking, sooo…"

"Sorry," I apologized, and I shoved my free hand into my pocket.

"He's awkward," Tails inputs. "Wayy awkward."

"Tails!" A young boy grined, walking up. Beside him is a pretty, young girl. Tails head jerks up, and she grins wide.

"Benjamin! Tia! You guys came! All the way from Egypt, even?"

"Uh huh," Benjamin said, I think, but I was too focused about how both of the newers have bright red eyes. Tails was still holding my hand, like I was a five-year-old. I probably seemed like that to these guys. The boy had dark hair, that was in a pretty modern style for America. Not really for Egypt I didn't think, but whatever. He had dressed up decent too. He had on a blue shirt, and white pants. They didn't essentially match, but didn't really have to. The boy had a bit of an accent; an unmissable accent, actually.

"What, thought we'd miss your coven's party?" Tia asked, raising her eyebrows at Tails. Her skin was pasty and olive toned; just like everyone else, really. Her hair was a beautiful, shiny black, and was in that braided headband type of style on her head; and it still had enough length to go halfway down her back!

"It's a long way," Tails laughed. "Egypt is like the farthest end of the Earth!"

"Thanks," Benjamin laughed sarcastically. Tia and he had joined arms now. They were actually beautiful with each other. They both looked pretty young, but were no doubt vampires by their eyes. Human. Eating. Vampires. Actually. Lucky for me, huh?

"Where's your dad?" Tails asked, her ears perking up a little. Tia and Benjamin glanced across the room to look at a man talking to Carlisle and Esme kindly, and then looked back to Tails. Tails laughed a little, still watching over their shoulder.

"Talking your dad's leg off, I'm sure," Benjamin rolled his eyes, then caught sight of me. He looked up at me, and then looked me over. I bit my lip, unable to not feel nervous. In fact, I felt a little sick; especially when Tia stared at me intently. I squeezed Tails's hand tighter, and she looked at me like I was insane. "This is the new kid?"

"His name's James," Tails said, cooly. "He's my mate."

"He's human," Tia said, and her and Benjamin looked back at Tails at the same time. Weeiirddd. Why was it such a big surprise that I was human? Was she supposed to be so much of a God that I was unworthy of her? Which was definitely true, I guess. First, the Denali's, then Fang, and these guys too? Announcing you were human around here was like coming out to being gay for anyone else.

"So what? Humans are friends, not food," Tails grinned at them, and they both laughed. Okay, once again, she was probably saving my life. Whew.

"There's a special place in hell for people like you, Tails," Benjamin laughed. "I'm just a little surprised. I wouldn't think a human would want to get caught up in such a… a mess, of the sort. Especially the Volturi."

"Kind, thoughtful boy, aren't you?" Tia asked me, or asked at me, I'm not sure, but I shrugged anyways. I looked down at the ground. I was tired of their eyes. "And modest." I looked back up at her then, and she smiled to me. I forced myself to think 'she's a person too, James'. I smiled back.

"Time for presents!" Alice called.

Tails had four different presents to open, and I had two; neither from Tails herself. I tried to refuse the presents, but the Cullens weren't going for it at all. Alice was playing Santa this year, and she cordially forced Jasper to help her. When Tails had gotten distracted, I'd snuck out, and got the painting. Even though she caught me coming back in, she didn't ask any questions about it; she probably already knew it was for her.

"Tails," Jasper said, reading off a label to a small box, wrapped in bright, candy stripped paper. He handed it to her, and she took it awkwardly. She didn't like this, I knew. She didn't want presents. She had already told me, and even told me that if I wanted to make her happy, that I wouldn't buy her anything. Technically, I really didn't buy her anything.

"James," Jasper said, handing the other out to me. I stared back at him, and he stared back at me. After a second of me not taking it, he sighed, and shook his head. "Look, you're part of the family, and you get presents. Everyone in this family has everything already, but we all still give and get presents for Christmas, cause that's just how it goes. You're modest. But Alice drug me shopping for this present and it took us like five hours, so take it, open it, and like it or I think I'll have to force you to like it," he chuckled. I smiled a little, then sighed.

"I guess. Thank you, Jasper," I smiled, and he nodded.

"By the way, welcome to the family. I haven't really gotten to tell you that. Glad you'll be around. For a long while," and he gave me a grin that specifically meant 'since you'll be a vampire sometime'. Seems like all vampires gave me the same sneaky grin when they recognized me from the new pages from the vampire handbook thingy.

"Thank you," I smiled again, and he nodded, and walked away to deliver more presents. I looked to Tails, who was staring at me with a smile on her face. She was eating it up. Me, being considered a part of the family already. She was freaking all over it.

"Everyone, you can open your presents," Alice announced from across the room. Tails glanced at her, then looked back to me.

"You open those, and then I'll give you mine, okay?" I smiled at her.

"Same," she agreed, then sighed as she looked down at her small stack of five presents. "I wish no one had gotten me a thing. I don't need it."

I laughed a little. "It's only because they love you."

"What do you buy the girl who has everything?" Tails practically purred, slipping her finger under the wrapping of her first small present. I looked over at her, just to watch her. "Do you buy her the diamonds from the store or a stuffed animal for the edge of her bed? Or do you buy her nothing at all because you can't buy happiness for her?" She looked up at me, and gave me a smile. "Because the things that make her happy are things too expensive and too rich for her to hold."

I swallowed hard. I had heard her speak that way before; it was almost like she was speaking a foreign tongue. Times like that reminded me who she was raised by. How her first word was probably in a foreign language. How high class she was. How she was made of glass and was glued together and dropped again.

The paper fell off her first present and a little white box was left. I was still thinking about what she said, trying to decode it, as she opened the lid. Inside, on blue padding, sat a beautiful, crystal lion. It was one of the prettiest shiny things I think I've ever seen. She picked it up with ginger fingers, and I saw her smile get wider. She held it up to the light coming through the skylight in the ceiling, and it hit the lion, some light going right through it, other rays bouncing off its mane and silhouetting the walls with stars. Her smile was priceless.

"And yet, some people still find ways," Tails muttered, still smiling. I wasn't sure what that exactly meant, but I nodded in agreement. She brought the lion back out of the light, and smiled down to it, holding it in her lap.

"Who's it from?" I asked her.

"My parents," she said. "I used to have one just like this. I think I got it the first Christmas I was with them. Last time I…" she jerked her head, and sighed. "You know." I did. She meant try to commit suicide. "I broke it so they wouldn't keep it. That way they wouldn't think about me all the time." She looked up from her crystal lion to her parents who were sitting across the room, talking amongst themselves and others. She looked over to me with her ocean eyes. "I need to go talk to them."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," I smiled, then nodded. She smiled too, and leaned closer, and kissed my cheek. She maneuvered to her feet, and then almost ran across the room; still barefoot and beautiful.

I looked around the room; everyone seemed so happy. Fang, Iggy… Gloriana, Quinton… All the Denalis… The vampires, wolves, and everyone else… Everyone seemed so happy. Everyone was opening gifts. I looked down at my own. I had barely even touched them. I sighed, picking up the first one I'd been given.

"To James ; From Alec and Jane" was wrote on the tag in gorgeous handwriting. I guess they was given plenty of years to practice it. I wasn't sure why Alec even bothered buying me something. He knew I had bought nothing for him, sorry to say, but it's true. I sighed, unwrapping the paper. There was a small black box there, which I opened the top to. There, inside the box, was a necklace. But not really just any necklace. It was the coven's symbol; you know, the fancy V and all.

"We couldn't really find anything to get you. Nothing seemed okay. But this. You're loyal to the Cullens, we realize… But Merry Christmas anyways, James. Hope it's exactly what you deserve. ~P.S. Video chat with Tails tonight. Meet the rest of the Volturi. They want to wish you a merry Christmas too" – was all scrawled into the top of the box lid. I couldn't help but smile a little. The necklace was actually kind of beautiful (not that I'd actually probably ever wear it).

"What'd you get?" Tails asked, dropping down to her knees besides me, her lion still in her hand. I jumped a little, and then looked at her. She caught sight of my necklace, and her eyes got wider and her mouth fell open a little. She just stared, and I wanted to shake her, and ask what… "Do you realize that's a necklace only given out to members of the Volturi?... I have one too. It's an invitation to join them… Once you're a vampire, and all."

I raised my eyebrows, and she nodded. Whoa. Really? It may have seemed pretty crappy of me, but I actually kind of felt flattered by the offer. Maybe it meant that I'd be talented in my vampire life; or more likely, it was just because I was related to Alec and Jane themselves. I tried to imagine myself in the Volturi, and all I could really see is I talking in a darker tone, wiping cobwebs off everything in my room, and having to dress up every day.

I could see why they wanted Tails. I mean, look at her.

"It's cool," is all I could say. Tails gave me a look like 'that's all you can come up with?' then laughed at me, and shook her head. As she turned her head, it was the first time I had really realized that a few strands of her hair were in thin braids.

She picked up a long and wide velvet box; that held jewelry, no doubt. I stared at her as she gingerly tried to open the lid, but the lid popped open abruptly anyways, almost throwing all the jewelry out of the box. She settled it all, then grinned, staring down at the piece. "Oh, Alec," she sighed, shaking her head slightly.

It was a necklace with many strands of diamonds, and represented something that kind of looked like a spider web. It looked like if she was actually wearing it, it'd hit about two inches under her collar bone. The main piece hanging off was a Volturi coven symbol, and then the Cullens own.

She picked up a note, and began to read it, holding it in a place where both of us could read-

"Dear Tails,

Well, here you go. Merry Christmas, kid. You can wear it to the ball. It had both of the symbols on it, so you have no excuse not to wear it. You have to videochat with the Volturi tonight. Don't forget.

… I love you.

-Alec."

"He loves you a lot," I said, still staring at the note. She nodded thinking, while tucking the note back into the jewelry case and shutting the lid. She sat it by her lion, which was glittering in the light, on the floor.

"Open more," she smiled to me.

Presents later, it was finally time to give her mine. I mean, I wouldn't of guessed I'd have this much to live up to; Alec's necklace, her parent's lion, a blessing bracelet from the Maximum crew, a phone with a not cracked screen (which is more than she can say for the one she has now, but refuses to let anyone buy her a new one-but now she has to accept it) from the Denalis, and a fuzzy blanket from the wolf pack.

I was silently thinking as she shoved something towards me. I jumped a little, than gave her a crazy look. She grinned a little, and dropped it onto my lap. "Merry Christmas," Tails purred, and I felt something furry on my arm. I looked down to my bicep, and her tail had wrapped around it a few times. I laughed a little, looking back to the present. It was thin; barely a centimeter tall. But it was wide, and I really had no idea what it was. I picked it up, and slowly began to work at the paper.

"I suck at giving gifts," Tails sighed, "you'll figure that out. But this seemed like something you'd like…"

I looked at it. It was a mixed CD; on the CD was wrote "Merry Christmas!" in big letters and "Enjoy!" in smaller letters. I glanced at the tracks at the CD, all graciously wrote out for me. Things like, "1. Bella's Lullaby", "4. For Esme", "6. Volturi Waltz", "12. Alec's Death", "14. Bella Reborn", and " 17. Scarred Handprints (Theodosia)". And obviously, it all sounded /very/ familiar… But the last two kind of struck me.

28. Girl Next Door

29. Goodbye, James

"It's all classical music. Like, my family writes music, if you haven't picked up on that one. And yeah, that's some of the best pieces. I mean, I didn't write all of them. Definitely not. I've barely helped co-write maybe ten of them. But the last two… They're brand new. For you." Tails rested her hand on my knee, and I looked up to look at her. "Crappy gift, I know. But… it's the best I could do. Very few people have listened to every song there… I guess that's why I thought it'd make a good gift."

I looked back at the CD again. I wondered if the gift was so good because I loved Tails, or if the gift was truly that good. Well, actually, the gift was just that good. I mean, she composed /two/ songs especially for me. And was letting me listen to songs that maybe others have never even gotten to hear. I felt my lips twitch; I had been fighting a smile all along. I looked over to her, and she was still staring at me, looking confused on rather to smile or not.

"That's awesome, Tails," I said, looking back at the CD. "I had no idea you even wrote music." I had tried writing a song or two in my time, and I couldn't even make lyrics; more or less a good melody. Writing classical music had to be all the harder. She hummed, and then nodded. "How long did it take you?"

"I started the night I met you on the first one. I finished both pieces last night. You tell me."

I felt my chest get a little heavier when she said that. The thought of why she loved me so much swelled up again. Why did she love me enough to write me a song, measure by measure? I'd waited for this for so long; a girl who loves me every bit as much as I loved her. A girl who'd sing for me. A girl who'd kiss me every night. A girl who was weird in all the perfect ways. A girl who was different, unlike all the other girls who were focused more on their outfits than their future. A brave girl. My girl.

I lifted my hand, and quickly laid it on the back of her neck, pulling the decent gap besides us closed. She gasped at my urgency; she didn't understand. I pressed my lips against her's, and she began to understand, I think. She laid her hands on my legs, getting closer to me. I felt my heartbeat began to race to the point it hurt. You think that's a metaphor; but it's not. When your heartbeat speeds up, it really does hurt, and then you feel the pain deep in your chest the very next day from the muscles contracting and uncontracting so quickly. And yet, my mind is moving extremely slow. Much more slowly than what it needs to do. But time feels like its slow motion in this moment, like everything around us has completely frozen, and she's the only thing real and here. Her nails pull into my skin; her tongue slips into my mouth. Her cool breath traces off my cheek bones and runs through my hair. And it isn't really hot or really too lustful; it's beautiful and passionate and slow. Not like an 'eat each other's face off' type of thing. That was, until, I accidentally bit her tongue; she jumped and leaned out with one more tiny kiss.

"I'm sorry," I immediately began to her, as she touched her tongue with her fingers to check for blood. A little bit of blood showed on her fingers, but not a significant amount. I bit my lip hard. I'd really screwed it up. She was so brittle. "I didn't mean to!"

She began laughing quietly, shaking her head. She looked over to me, and grinned. "It's fine, James, I promise." Her left hand was still on my knee. I picked it up gently in mine, laying the CD out in front of me. I kissed her hand, as I pushed up her sleeve. I began to kiss the scars that so finely lined her body. I heard her gasp as I kissed the first couple on her wrist, but by the time I'd reached the crease of her arm; she was playing with my hair, letting me do as I pleased. It felt good, kissing her skin like that.

"You're so wonderful, James," she purred at me, as I leaned back. I looked at her face; her cheeks looked pink and warm, her eyes glittering turquoise, her teeth showing through her ruby red lips. She bit her bottom lip hard, then giggled a little; whoa. That was such a weird noise when made by Tails. "You're just perfect in every aspect."

I jumped to my feet, and she looked surprised; a little hurt. I guess she thought I was going to walk out on her while she was talking. I laughed at her, and her face look flustered, and then even more hurt. Before I could do anything that could possibly make the situation worse, I walked over to the wall and picked up the painting, walked back, then laid it before her.

Her eyes got wider, and she looked up to me, as if asking if it was really her's. I nodded, then smiled, sitting beside her and taking her hand. She stared at it hard.

"My father and I's first painting was about my first trip to the zoo… And it was about all the animals escaping. But you couldn't tell that." Tails looked up to me, I could feel it; but I couldn't help but stare at the painting. This was goodbye. The last piece of my father, so to speak, going to my world. I wonder what his thoughts on the subject would be.

"When my father found out he had a month to live, he told me we had time for one more project. I decided I wanted to re-do the first painting we ever did together. He was almost too weak to help at all… The day I finished it, he passed away." I felt the emotions rushing back. Not here, not now. I cleared my throat to keep any emotion from showing. I heard Tails whimper a little, and squeeze my hand tight.

"It's the only thing I really have left of him. It seems so clear now. The saying everything happens for a reason makes sense. I believe there's a reason that my favorite animal's a lion, that I painted this painting, that I read all those, and that I met you…" I looked over at her, and her lips trembled, and tears were lingering behind those deadly eyes. She slowly leaned back against me; so her head was on my chest. I kissed her cheek.

"I'm not done," I said coolly, a bit impressed with my ability to hold back all my emotion.

"You're doing too much for me." Tail's voice was rough but stern.

I reached into my jacket pocket, and clenched the ring box hard. I was sure I wanted to do this. She was my best friend. Nearly all I had left. I quietly opened the box, still under my jacket. I took out the ring; took it in my hand. I wrapped my arms around her and took her hands in mine, and as I did that I cordially slipped the ring onto her ring finger on her right hand. It looked like a scene from a crappy jewelry commercial.

She stared down at it. "It was my sister's. It's all I have left of her too. I figured items that meant so much to me should be given to the girl who's my world. I love you, Tails… That's all I know anymore. It's that I love you and that's it."

She turned on me. She turned to face me. Her eyes were wide and she already had tears pooling from her eyes and rolling down her face. Her whole body was practically shaking. For some reason, I had a feeling that this really hit home for her.

"I love you too…" she was barely able to say, and then proved herself right with the best kiss I'd ever had.

"Can you hear me?" Tails laughed, staring into the computer screen, adjusting her own webcam slightly. I stood behind her, leaning down to rest my arms on the back of the chair. I heard something fall on the other end, causing Tails to laugh some more. Technology wasn't really Alec's thing, I got the feeling. "Are you okay, Alec?"

After everyone finished opening presents, talking and partying (as much as you can truly 'party' at a Christmas party), everyone began to leave after a few hours, starting with the Fang and Iggy leaving first and the Denalis leaving last. Tails took me to her room, and let me watch her hang her new painting directly up on the wall. Truly, seeing it on her wall like that proved that I had made a perfect choice. It looked wonderful there. It had never looked as good as it did there. It became the center of the room. When you walked in, it caught your eye immediately. I had never really been more proud of that painting. She made it sound and look so much better than I ever thought it would.

She was still wearing my sister's ring. On her right hand, of course. I mean, I guess I wouldn't really argue to marry her. But it was still debatable in most societies about if it was okay that we'd said 'I love you' so quickly; more or less marriage. Besides, I seriously doubt anyone from her side would go for it, and I don't even think my mom would. But the more I thought about weddings, the more I wanted a taste of my own. I longed to see Tails in a dress again, so I could see it again. I couldn't wait for the ball. She'd have to wear a dress then… even if she was Alec's date.

"I'm okay," Alec replied, and the grainy picture on the screen sat back up right and wasn't flying all across the room anymore. With some messing with it, Alec got it a great deal's clearer, so we could actually see him. He smiled a little, "Can you see me? Tails, I hate this stupid thing."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't just transport to Italy to see you," Tails grinned. She slowly took her hand off the mouse, and looked back to me. I smiled to her, and she looked back at Alec. Or, the computer screen, but Alec too. "You look nice today." He did, like always. You couldn't really see what he was wearing, except for the fact that it had a high, loose collar on it. Alec smiled a little more, and nodded. You could barely see the room in the background, but I saw a piece of a bed and cobblestone walls.

"You always look nice," Alec said, "but wait. Before I forget, the ball was moved up. This coming weekend. But Aro wants you and James here on Wednesday but no one else. From your coven, at least." He ran his fingers through his hair. He looked a little stressed. I heard noises in the background. The picture suddenly got a little darker, so you could actually see him better, after eliminating the sunlight.

"Why?" Tails asked, and her ears perked up a tiny bit. Alec shrugged. "Fine, I guess, even though Aro better call my dad because there's no way he'll just let me up and leave." Tails grabbed the hair on the left side of her neck, and pulled it over to the right. "Especially to the Volturi."

"I don't think he's asking for trouble." Alec bit his lip, "he hasn't seen you in a while. Plus, he's never really met James. Heard of him."

"You look tired, Alec," Tails acknowledged. Alec chuckled under his breath, and rubbed his eyes. "Are you well?"

"Well, considering I haven't slept in like seven hundred-twenty years, I think I might have insomnia," Alec said sarcastically, and Tails shook her head playfully. Not what she meant, we all knew. "Actually, yeah, I'm well. I think this computer thing just makes me look worse than I do in real life." Alec's eyes perked up a little, and he smiled. "Your Christmas present. Did you like it?"

Tails nodded, and held up the necklace. She had put that and my ring on almost immediately. They kind of matched, so it was really weird. Being related to Alec didn't technically give us the same style choices. Alec raised his eyebrows, and I figured he'd caught sight of the ring. "I love it, Alec, thank you."

"Nessun problema," Alec grinned. "Good job, James. Beautiful ring."

Tails smiled a little, looking down at the ring. She nodded in agreement, and looked back up to the screen. "It used to be his sister's. It truly is. I love it!"

"By the way," Alec said, "James… I've decided to back off on my offer to Tails. If you want her for a date at the ball, I understand. She isn't mine to keep… She's… your's." He was forcing out every word, I could tell. Especially the last one, because he kind of flinched, but looked relieved. He was looking down at the keyboard, biting his lip hard to keep from taking back everything he'd just said.

Tails looked up to me. She looked troubled, and really kind of sad and upset. I sighed. Even though Alec's decision was truly nice of him, I knew what I had to do. It really sucked!...but I had to do it. I'm too good not to. I nodded at Tails, and she smiled back at me.

"Alec," I said coolly, and his eyes jerked back up to me. "She's your date for that night. You almost never get to see her, and really, I'm her neighbor. Actually, I'm living with her until my mom gets home…Besides, she's hardly mine. She's too free for that. But she's your date."

A new glint of hope was in his crimson eyes, and he looked really just…happy. I still felt bad for putting a foot in that door. They practically belonged together. He could make her so happy. He'd remember to buy her things every day, and could kiss her better than anyone, and share his bed as good as anybody. With us looking a little familiar to each other… Why did she not pick him over me?

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded again. "Tails, you'll still be my date, won't you?"

Tails purred. "Of course, Alec." She beamed another gracious smile at me.

Before Alec could say anything, there was the sound of several things falling and hitting the floor in the background. Alec looked at whoever else was in the room, and laughed a little.

"La tua libreria è disastrosa, Alec," a female's voice said. I wasn't really familiar on foreign language, but I figured it was Italian, considering they were in Italy and all. Tails laughed a little; but I wasn't exactly sure what the female had said.

"Jane?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, she's here, destroying my bookshelf," Alec reported, still watching the corner of the room.

"Don't let him lie to you! It's already in ruin!" the female's voice called again, except this time, I knew it was Jane.

Tails and I both laughed a little. "So, how was your Christmas party?" Tails asked.

Alec and Jane (who was still not on camera, which I was a little upset about) both laughed. "Fighting, dirnking, crappy gifts. Heidi's worst idea yet."

Tails's ear pulled back on her head, and her muscles tensed greatly. I noticed the change and so did Alec. I stepped closer to her, and she jumped up. "Did you hear that?" she asked, looking to me. I listened carefully; nothing. I shook my head.

"Tails, what is it?" Alec asked, on-guard himself.

"I don't know. I'll be back, Alec," Tails said, then began to walk out of the room. I looked at Alec one more time, and he looked a cross between confused and angry for her not elaborating. I quickly tagged along behind her. Her tail almost hit me on every swing. She took the stairs by twos as she ran down them, but when I tried that, I nearly fell. I just had to go twice the fast. By the time we reached downstairs, it was obvious there was something wrong.

"I want to come with you," Renesmee protested, crossing her arms as Bella and Edward both threw on jackets. I only saw about half the crew here – Bella, Edward, Nessie, Carlisle, and Rosalie. I wasn't sure where the other's had gone, but I guess it didn't matter. Tails put on her shoes quickly, and I did so too.

"You can stay here with James," Tails offered, and I looked to her. She was staring sternly back at me. "He'll be staying inside too."

"No, I'm coming with you," I said quickly, and Tails growled.

"I won't let you." Tails jumped up to her feet, and pulled on the hood to her hoodie. When I tried to stand up, she shoved me back onto the couch. I had never felt her strength in such a way. It was so powerful, quick, and smooth. She'd learned from the vampires themselves. Her eyes weren't ocean blue anymore; they were pure black. "You heard me."

"If the kid wants himself in danger, let him," Rosalie countered from across the room. We both looked to her, and she threw her hair over one shoulder. "He dies, he dies. He's human." Everyone else was waiting at the door, looking at Tails, waiting for her to decide rather or not to let me come.

"Please," I said, childishly.

Tails looked damaged. She ripped off her ring, and threw it on the coffee table gently. "And what if you get hurt? Who's to blame!" she said, looking back to me, straight in the eye.

"The person who hurt me!"

"Whatever." Tails turned her back, and walked to join the others at the door. I took that as my invitation. I stood up, and walked over to them too. I didn't know if this was a normal thing around here, or a semi-normal thing, or if they were just this eager to take on any challenge. Nessie was pouting on the couch as we stepped out the door.

It was pitch black outside. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I wasn't even sure what we were looking for exactly. The vampires spread out, patrolling the house widely. Tails began to walk straight forward a few steps, so I did too. I stood beside her, even though I was probably supposed to spread out too. I looked at her, but she was staring into the blackness. Maybe she wasn't talking to me.

I looked out to where she was looking. I saw nothing but the shadows of many trees and many trees in general. Nothing that looked dangerous. Thank God it was a full moon overhead. If it wasn't, I had no idea how I'd be able to see at all.

I looked at Tails again. The moonlight reflected off her golden hair, and the moon was in her eyes. But she still wasn't giving me the time of day. She could be so cruel sometimes. I decided I'd better pull my own weight, and I began walking to the west a little. Only by six or seven steps, and then I stopped, and stood there. I stared hard at the forest. I narrowed my eyes. I saw nothing.

But then I heard something. A click. A click that sounded like… the loading of a gun?

Before I could even say anything about what I'd heard, I hit the ground hard. It really jarred me, especially with Tails weight on top of me. I wondered why she did that. She didn't think I had the gun, did she?

"Tails!" I said quickly, as she rolled off of me, and landed on the ground beside me,before I realized what had happened.

There was a rough hole in the shoulder of her gray sweatshirt, right on her upper arm. There was blood already running down her arm, staining sweatshirt a dark brown color. The smell of the blood made me feel sick. She had another hole on the same arm, only lower, on her forearm. There was more blood rushing from there, literally pooling off at the bottom of her sleeve, and already falling to the grassy ground. Her eyes were squeezed tight, and she writhed in pain.

The next thing I noticed was a huge rip in the side of her sweatshirt. Through the rip, I could see a large gash missing from her skin. She was losing a lot of blood, and fast too. The pain already had her body shaking. Her eyes squeezed closed even harder, and she had blood on her lip from biting it so hard. She was lying flat on the soft, grassy ground.

And it was all. My. Fault. If I had just stayed inside… This wouldn't have happened. I should've kept Nessie company. Tails had taken the bullet for me; actually, three, maybe four.

Before I could even call out for help, her whole family was there. Or the ones that had come outside with us, at least. Her father dropped to her side, immediately checking things like pulse and how fast she was bleeding. Then I remembered something dangerous; they were vampires. I could only hope that they had trained well enough.

"What happened?" Bella asked quickly.

"I was standing here," I pointed to the ground, "and she was standing there," I pointed six feet away, and Bella nodded accordingly, "and I heard a click, and before I could even know what's happening, we were both on the ground."

"The hunter's all out of bullets," Edward reported, helpfully. "They're really after Tails. They knew she'd do this."

"Hmm, she's never been a bright girl. Always too attached," Rose inputted.

"Well, things aren't really so… great," Carlisle said, but I wasn't sure what that meant. "Rose, Bella, go see if there's anyone around or anything left behind."

Tails's body was lifeless.


	12. Chapter 15

"What if she /isn't/ okay?" Alec asked furiously, kneeling onto his window seat, forcing himself up against the window to look out. The skies were black; lightning struck the same time as the grandfather clock struck midnight. Alec spun to catch glance of the clock and poor Jane and CJ's face. He turned back to the window in no time's flat, and laid his forehead against the thick pane.

"What if she is?" Jane asked back, but soothing Alec's worries would always be next to impossible. For someone to be so numb, he sure wasn't calm at all. He was fidgety and worrifull; it'd always been that way for as long as she could remember. And on a normal basis, yes, all reach outs to him would be lost. But now, with Tails possibly dead, alive, or somewhere in between, Jane knew Alec couldn't take it. God knows what he'd do. He'd hadn't asked yet if he was able to return to Forks, but everyone knew it was wise not to push his luck.

Alec shivered hard, forcing himself not to turn on his sister. He knew that she was trying to be comforting, something out of character, but was trying her hardest. CJ was trying to stay out of the way and be cool about it, but even his presence was annoying Alec. It was all annoying and everyone was edging him towards tailing it to Forks.

"People don't take bullets and be okay." Alec pushed dark hair from his face, and then gave up, sliding down the window to rest on the window seat. What if Tails /wasn't/ okay? This was all because of that boy. James. Okay, so what? Alec didn't always resent him, but right now, the boy could be killed for all he cared. Real men don't let girls take the punch; real men punch back and save the girl.

'She wouldn't ever be in this condition if she was still with me,' Alec thought furiously.

The storm was getting worse outside, and Alec could see the people running from the weather down on the cobblestone streets. They ran into the nearest buildings they could find, but no one dared tried the doors to the Volturi castle. These people weren't tourists; they knew how the castle was locked tight and no one was allowed in. Tourists just stood there like idiots, looking around for signs and at maps. A waterfall came down on Alec's pain, erasing all visibility of down below. Alec closed his eyes, letting his head fall to the wall.

Jane exchanged looks with CJ. CJ looked a little panicked, and almost upset within him. Jane raised her eyebrows, and almost groaned, looking away. This was nothing new of Alec. He falling in love with Tails was agreeably the most dangerous stunt he'd ever pulled. And she knew that there was no parting them. Alec was in /love/ with her. Love. And when vampires fall in love, they mate for life. She knew he'd love no one else and thought Tails was cruel in a way for not even feeling sorry for him, and loving him anyways. Alec probably will die when Tails dies. That's how it worked. Vampires are like animals, in a way. When the mate dies, the other usually does too. It's a painful existence, and tiredly true.

"You just needed something to drink," Jane said, looking at herself in the mirror across the room. She looked even more tired than usual; looked twice as dead in the silhouette of the storm clouds. "In fact, I think we all might." Alec's position didn't change, and he didn't argue, so Jane took that as an okay. Even though Jane's promise sounded good, everyone knew she would give herself an hour's time to return with drinks. She wasn't good with Alec; nor was she good for Alec at all. Emotion was not her forte.

Jane left the room, leaving tawny CJ alone with Alec. CJ was the new kid around, and even though he was human, the date had been set. Actually, later today. Today was the day. CJ was a nervous wreck, but that wasn't something extremely uncommon when you're working with the Volturi and all. CJ was a smart boy; he'd figured it all out. When his mother was in Italy, she told him about how she was going on the tour, and how beautiful everything was. Even sent a few pictures back, via text message. But the last picture was an accidentally taken, and was a picture half blocked out, by a finger or maybe the ground, but you could clearly see Alec's face; his lips covered in blood from a recent feeding.

CJ immediately began researching the castle, with no good result. It was just a tourist attraction, nothing more. He tried thickly searching the Italy area via internet for serial killers and murderers. Nothing, really. He was coming up with nothing, until he saw his sister reading a fiction about vampires. He'd never given such a fake thing a thought, but it was worth a shot. More than one legend about blood sucking demons came up on Google, but only one fit the description of the beautiful boy in the picture. Vampires. Truly vampires. Even though he knew he was insane, he wrote a note that he was leaving and wouldn't be back; leaving his sister in his younger brother's care.

At the castle, he told them he knew and what all he knew, and how he knew all about this. Then he asked absurdly to be killed too, not into a vampire, but just plain killed, so he could just be over with it. He'd been contemplating suicide for a while, and it seemed like a good chance. The masters were convinced by his bravery and willingness to die; People of that manner were great members of the guard. They set the date that very day, and it'd been set in stone ever since.

CJ had been here little over a month now. He resigns in the vampire corridors, and although dangerous, he won't have to switch rooms. His room is directly by Alec's and across from Jane's, who were both assigned to protecting him while he was still human. They'd done a fairly good job so far, but CJ was confused why he couldn't just be turned already. The anxiety was getting to him and it was driving him crazy.

Alec was his best friend here at the castle. Mostly because Alec is somewhat civil and isn't as blood lusting as the others. He's more human than everyone else, and CJ knew Tails was why. She'd changed him for good. He'd heard all about the girl, and couldn't wait to meet her this weekend at the ball. It was only Monday. He'd heard all kinds of great things about Tails and saw how Alec loved her dearly. She was beautiful in all the pictures Alec brought home from his trip, and CJ didn't believe it; she was gorgeous, and not even to mention the tail and ears.

Him and Alec were regulars now. Alec knew almost everything about him, and CJ knew as much about Alec as time allows, since Alec had been living for a very long time. Alec's life was like a book to CJ. Long and boring in some places, but fast and exciting in others. He'd let Alec ramble on for hours about all that he's been through and what a toll it'd all taken on him.

They were friends. Good friends. He was one of the best friends Alec had ever had.

"Someone will probably call soon. If she's dead, Carlisle would've let you know." CJ was surprised to see Alec's eyes open quickly, and see him straighten up a little, as if to keep his pride intact. CJ sat on the edge of Alec's lightly used bed, staring at Alec carefully. Alec rubbed his eyes.

"It scares me. I don't know why they just don't turn her already." Alec groaned, and plowed his fingers through his hair again. CJ stood up, slowly making his way over to where Alec was sitting. Alec graciously moved so his long legs were off the seat and his back was to the window, so CJ had room to sit to. CJ tried a smile, but it was lost on Alec.

"She makes a better human," CJ said, holding back a yawn. It was late, and he had to arise at an early five AM. Meanwhile, he wouldn't leave Alec alone in this condition. They were friends. CJ had never really had a friend, but he'd never leave his brother or sister alone when they were like this.

Alec nodded painfully. "But she can't stay like that forever…"

"Humans are humans," CJ said, with a shrug. "They grow up, they leave, they die… Some more quickly than others."

Alec was too tired to make a sarcastic remark. "She's the only thing I live for."

"Find something else to live for."

"Nothing's as great as her."

"Lower your expectations…."

CJ stared hard at Alec, listening to the thunder crack and shatter, his hands clasped hard together. Alec had his hands on his knees, staring down at his feet. CJ never realized how godly he looked until now; the moonlight in his hair, glowing off his skin, his face cool even though inside he was dying. CJ looked at his own skin. Nothing. Alec was that special, and CJ knew that. Knew how Alec was nothing you saw every day. He was so much more!

CJ brushed his elbow against Alec's arm on purpose, not sure what was coming over him. Alec looked up, still not amused, and CJ couldn't help himself at all. He leaned in quickly, pressing his lips against Alec's; Alec's eyes widened greatly, and he almost pushed him away. /Almost/. CJ pressed his warm hand against his neck, and Alec repaid the favor by resting his hand on the shoulder. CJ knew then that this was what he wanted; Alec was confused in the hot room and wanted time to think.

"I'm in love," Alec mused as CJ pulled away. Alec looked distant again, as he stared at the floor. "Not with you. With the girl I can't get off of. Tails…" CJ bit his lip. He'd set himself up for a loss. He should've known he couldn't change Alec's mind.

Alec looked up at CJ apologetically. "Besides, I'm not…" he stopped, thinking quickly, holding up his hands trying to think of the politically correct term, but came short. "Gay. I'm sorry."

CJ's head jerked up from his shoes, and he shook his head wildly. "I'm not either!" Alec gave him a weird look, like 'you kissed me, kid'. CJ let out a sigh; wrong message. He jumped to his feet, to look down at Alec, determined to prove his point. "I don't like boys, I love you!"

Oh. Alec began to regretfully shake his head, and CJ's jaw dropped at what he had said. That was not what he meant to say at all! It was too blunt and straight forward, and… He'd screwed it up. There was never a chance between them anyways. CJ shut his mouth, and nodded, deciding Alec's response was appropriate. CJ slowly sat back down, holding tightly onto the edge of the seat.

"Tell me more about that girl you love," CJ said a little bitterly. "Tell me what makes her so damn holy."

Alec's mouth fell open a little. He didn't expect CJ to take this so harshly. He felt guilty, and knew how to fix it. It was mean, but needed. He laid his hand on top of CJ's. CJ knew what he was doing though, and looked up to him slowly.

"Please, just bite me." CJ's look was longing and his tone was pure. No sarcasm here. Alec knew that's what he truly wanted. Today was the day, and Alec had permission to turn him as he pleased. Alec was a bit nervous himself; he hadn't bitten anyone with the intention of not killing them since the night he ended it with Tails…

"Now?" Alec asked. CJ's scent was overwhelming, and the more he thought of it, the more he couldn't remember when he'd last eaten.

CJ nodded. "Yes please."

"Move closer." CJ scooted closer so their legs touched. If only this was better.

Alec stood up instead of his original plan, and then stared at CJ. "I change my mind. Lay down."

CJ lay down, trying to keep his breathing calm. Yeah, right! "How bad does it hurt, Alec?"

Alec kneeled onto his knees, moving things like CJ's arms and legs in better positions. "Worse than you could ever imagine."

CJ swallowed hard, sufficing a cry already. Was it too late to run? "Is it worth it?"

Alec thought, and then shook his head. "Not at all."

"Can you just kill me instead? I don't think living's that important anymore anyways." CJ's tone was so calm, and Alec's face immediately furrowed. Alec shook his head, wondering if this was all about them. Surely not.

"Of course not, CJ." Alec dusted blonde hair from CJ's face, and CJ looked away to not meet his eyes. Alec bit his lip. "I can numb you. It still won't feel good, I promise you… Are you sure? I might still be able to sneak you out of the castle."

"This or death." CJ forced himself to look in Alec's eyes. "I want this."

Alec nodded at his decision, and truly felt sorry for him. He took his hand in his own, and gave a smile. CJ tried to smile back, but was nervous out of his mind. Then the numbness hit him a little hard. Everything he saw was groggy and fuzzy. Nothing was clear anymore. He felt sick.

Alec moved himself closer, positioning him right above his neck, so he could probably crush his windpipe all in the same move. All CJ was truly aware of was Alec's hand and Alec's frosted breath against his neck. "Are you okay?" Alec asked quietly. CJ forced himself to nod, despite how much sicker that made him feel. Fighting the numbness was hard and was like fighting anesthesia. But he was determined not to chicken out of this; to stay awake.

Just as Alec moved his lips to CJ's neck, the phone began to ring loudly and obnoxiously. CJ found that he couldn't even be startled at the sound. But Alec froze, and pulled back a little. CJ felt his world become clearer. On the third ring, it cut to voicemail. And before he had time to notice, his world was clear. He could feel again.

"Alec?" a female's voice asked from the answering machine. CJ felt Alec go completely tense, just before quickly kissing his neck and right below his profile, and running off to the phone at vampire speed. But CJ thought about the parting kisses… Why was Alec being difficult about this.

"Tails!" Alec said, fighting with the phone, but couldn't figure how to get it off speaker. He sighed, giving up. Who cares if CJ could hear? CJ moved to sit up, fighting off all numbness. "It feels wonderful to hear your voice… Don't you ever be so hard headed again! Do you hear me! Don't give me another dumb reason to worry for twelve hours, understand!"

CJ stood up, and made his way to the bed. He sat by Alec, staring at the phone that was still on speaker.

"Alec, getting shot five times isn't my ideal day, may I remind you," the female's voice replied. "I do what needs to be done."

Alec's chest heaved forward, and CJ looked up urgently. Alec looked like he could burst into tears. "Please be safe…"

The girl laughed. "Always am."

"I'm horrified to lose my best friend. Tell your Dad to turn you already!" Alec said.

"I've tried. He wants me to finish school. But anyways, I'll be up on my feet by tomorrow, meaning James and I will be there on Wednesday! I can't wait to see you."

Alec nodded. "You were just shot. Maybe you should make a better recovery before a 12 hour flight on a plane."

"I'm okay, babe."

It was quiet for a moment. "I love you, Tails."

"I love you too, Alec," except her voice wasn't in it as much. "I have to go. I'll tell you when we take off tomorrow."

"Yes please…" Alec said.

"Goodbye."

"…Ciao.."

Alec looked better now, and looked up to CJ. "Get some sleep. You need it."

CJ nodded, standing up. "Goodnight, Alec."

Alec pulled his jacket up on himself more, looking at himself in the mirror. He straightened up his tie, and adjusted his blazer, and grinning at himself with satisfaction. Even though Alec knew it was sick, his bloodlust was subsided by morning light and coffee sounded good. Coffee used to be the most horrid thing ever, after Tails forced him to try it. Especially anything with vanilla or ice in it. Alec had to force it down the first time; the second time he had a weird feeling to taste it again; and the third time, he began picking something else off the menu.

He'd been to the Esecuzione Cafe Cascata, aka the Running Waterfall Café, an uncountable amount of times since the first time two years ago. Coffee was the best way to get your mind off blood. Feeding time was late tonight, and Alec knew he couldn't make it that long without at least alcohol or coffee one.

He grabbed his wallet off the dresser, and shoved it deep into his pocket. He caught sight of his eyes in the mirror, and leaned closer to see them better. The pupils were brighter than the colored section of his eye; he let out a sigh. Other covens never went hungry. Alec had skipped yesterday's meal, and the day before that, but he didn't know he'd be this thirsty /today/. It was frustrating. He could probably sneakily hunt, but it wasn't worth getting in trouble.

He was thankful that CJ was still asleep, and made no moves to talk to him this morning. Alec knew that one environmental factor could set him off, and CJ would be dead before he could think. Maybe humans in the castle /weren't/ a good idea.

He set out of his room before he could allow himself to get any good ideas, and traveled down the hall. The castle was a death trap and a maze all in one, if you weren't used to it. In this area, where the vampires resigned, up on the fifth floor of the castle, there was lighting in the rooms. There were lamps along the cobblestone walls, and there were nice, marble floors, glittering with diamonds and other precious stones with the marble. Alec treaded down the stairs.

Fourth floor was equally as nice. It contained a music room, and about twenty guest rooms, for all vampires called here who'd need a night's stay. Seldom were they all filled up at the same time, but one exclusion would probably be this weekend. Then, most of the rooms would probably be filled up; if not all. Alec continued down the stairs.

Third floor was actually the floor on the ground that would lead outside. Here, the library stayed, along with the door to the courtyard and the door to get up to the tower, where the mistresses stayed (which usually stayed locked tight). The kitchen was also on the floor, where they stored blood. It also connected to the main lobby and its many trick exits through a secret passage; impossible to find from the lobby if you're human. The lobby was a funny place, because when humans entered it, they were just there to sight see. However, they couldn't truly get into any trouble because there was hardly anything there. There were many fake exits; all dead ends.

Second floor consisted of the lower bowels of the castle. The feeding room/conference room was on that level. All humans "rooms" were kept on this level, but considering almost all the humans staying in the castle were practically slaves, living spaces were not nice. The temperature on this level happened to range about below ten degrees to forty degrees. Nothing was nearly as nice as the rest of the castle on this level.

First floor, not to sound totally disgusting, was simply a floor to store dead bodies. That's how it goes.

Alec walked out into the courtyard, surrounded by the almost dead garden. All of the roses and blossoms would come back up in the spring; but for now, brown vines, bare trees, and the occasional something green was the garden. Alec walked on through it, to the large grassy backyard, where the Volturi's pool stayed; but was hardly used. There was a patio out here too, but no one really used it besides the humans, when allowed. Alec had been out there a few times to rest.

The whole courtyard was sheltered by a big, cobblestone and wire, twelve foot tall fence. No one could see in; no one could see out. It was seldom you ever found humans out here, especially in the winter. The weather in Volterra was frosty and frozen; even a bit chilly for the likings of Alec, but thankfully no sun. And yet, standing in Alec's near was a girl lying flat on the cool stone path.

Her eyes was closed Alec could clearly see, and she was sprawled out in the resemblance of a starfish, even though she was wearing a dress. Alec thought at first she may be dead from exhaustion, literally; it'd happened to the humans around here before. She looked like she would be a human from the castle; her skin was thick and palish, due to lack of sunlight, and there were dark places around her eyes from lack of sleep. She was skinny, from not being fed much, and her shoes were about worn out, from not being paid, so she couldn't buy more. Her brown hair was loose, allowed to angle around her face. Alec saw a likeness of familiarness in her, but he couldn't tell from where. He began to stroll closer, and she had bruises on her arms, collarbones, shins. Alec didn't know what had happened, but scratches were in the same place.

He stopped when his feet about two inches from her arms, which were folded across her chest. He saw her chest rise and fall; thankfully, she wasn't dead, and Alec wouldn't have to do any damage control today. He couldn't understand how it was bearable for her to be out here. Even the maids of the castle are required to wear dress clothes, such as dresses, and this girl's just happened to be sleeveless, low cut, to her knees, and possibly backless. She had on gray, holey knee socks, for what it's worth, and a pair of sneakers.

Alec shoved his hands into his pockets, honestly feeling sorry for the girl. He knew the people working for the Volturi were truly decent people, controlled by truly sick leaders. But however, he knew nothing would get done without them. Only few got paid; The girl working the front desk getting the most pay, and people cleaning the library probably the least. But this girl looked like she was paid at all; probably someone who knew what the Volturi was about, and wanted to be a vampire. Or maybe just didn't want to be killed in general.

After a few seconds, the girl realized her sunlight was being blocked, or maybe she could just feel his presence. But however, her heavy eyes opened slowly and drowsily, probably expecting her supervisor to chew her out for taking a break. But her eyes widened with fear when she saw just who's presence she was sleeping in. She didn't particularly know the boy, and had never even met the masters of the Volturi. She just knew that they were bad guys. She worked in the lobby and cleaning mostly, and was truly unpaid. She was often bossed around by Felix, and Jane particularly hated her, and enjoyed giving her all the work she could. All she knew was that this boy had the Volturi coven emblem hanging around his neck, proving he was a true member, and that she was in biiiiggg trouble.

Her hands flew off her chest, and roughly onto the cobblestone, her whole body stricken. She maneuvered to her feet, and began to dust herself off. Alec watched her expressionlessly. She was terrified of him, Alec could feel it clearly. If he couldn't have felt it, it was clearly written all over her face. After her dress was clear of dirt and pebbles, and she smoothed down her hair, she just stared at him, and swallowed hard. She knew she was in for it; she just wasn't sure what he'd do. She'd pushed the limits a few times, and she knew this was the last strike. His gorgeousness made him seem like he really looked down on her. She looked to her feet, a mistake when talking to a Volturi member, because you're always supposed to look them in the eye. But if she was dying, what the hell. No guts, no glory.

This is how'd she die. In converse with barely any soles, socks with barely any fabric, and a dress worth thousands of dollars. It didn't make sense anymore. She expected him to start right in, so was surprised to hear him say:

"What's your name?" he asked in a superior, but kind enough tone. She looked up to him again, this time looking into his eyes, so she wouldn't make him angry if he wasn't already. She was nervous, and she felt cool sweat on her palms. She had forgotten how to speak at the moment. She just stared at them. His mouth twitched. "Do you speak English? Qual è il tuo nome?"

"I'm S-Savina," the girl babbled, finally able to get the words out. Alec knew her accent was way too thick for her to ever have stepped a foot out of Italy. Savina was a very popular Italian name as well. He'd actually heard Jane complain about this girl, even though Jane is just casually whiney about the girl being in the way. She just wanted to make Savina's life hell.

Savina knew that they both knew what she had done was wrong of her; sleeping on the job like that. But with insomnia, and horrible nightmares, it was hard to actually sleep at night in the dark and cold, but easier in the sunlight. They both knew how big of trouble she should be in. Savina knew her life would quickly be over. "I'm sorry," she tried frantically, and began to say something else about how tired she was, but stopped herself. You don't make excuses up to Volturi members. Sympathy is only given from humans. "All my day's work is done, Salvatore." Salvatore meaning the Italian word for savior; not the people from The Vampire Diaries.

Alec ignored what she'd called him. "Do you work here?"

Savina swallowed down a sarcastic comment about how it wouldn't have even been possible for her to climb the 12 foot tall fences and barbwire or find the entrance from the lobby to the corridors. "Yes."

"You're a slave here? What do you do?"

Savina swallowed hard; the only thing harder than not being killed by a vampire was actually trying to talk with one. "Uhhh- yes. And I clean, mostly. I do jobs no one else wants to."

Alec nodded slowly, knowing how that one felt like. She looked terrified still, but more awkward and tried at the moment. And even more than that, Alec saw how she was beginning to realize how cold it truly was outside. He began to slowly take off his jacket, and the girl watched, confused of why. Then he handed it out to her; she looked at it like he was handing her uranium instead.

"There's people that do laundry. I clean," she said quickly, holding up both of her hands. Alec chuckled under her breath, and she looked even more surprised by his smile and his golden laugh. She clenched her hands hard, determined not to be attracted to him; he was a sinful killer, like the rest of him… No matter how gorgeous he was.

"Aren't you cold, child?" Alec shook the jacket quickly, and she still stared at him like he'd gone insane. "Do you want it, or not?"

Her mouth parted a little, and her brow furrowed. She still took the jacket in her hands. She never had anything warm to wear. Still, she'd do almost anything for it. She gingerly took it from him, and took no time putting it on. Alec's smile was faint, but her look was skeptical. "What's the catch?" she asked almost bitterly. "What are you wanting of me?"

Alec's smile fell, and he held back a sigh. That was the salves for you. So used to being treated like crap, when they were treated nicely, they got all weary and upset about it. Alec didn't really know what to tell her, but wanted her to keep the jacket. "Coffee, maybe," Alec said, and gave a half shrug. If he'd suggested lunch too, she'd probably think she /was/ lunch, and they'd be back to square one.

"Vampires don't drink coffee," she said. Alec laughed again, and truly, just felt warmer in his presence. She pulled the jacket tighter around herself, noticing now that he was wearing a blazer and nice black slacks. Nothing too unusual.

"Well, I do. Are you coming, or not?" Alec asked, walking past her, and beginning to walk backwards, towards the gates. He froze when after a few steps, the girl was still thinking. Alec stopped, waiting on her.

"Will you get in trouble?" Savina asked, taking a small step towards him. She glanced back at the castle, but no one was watching. She looked back to him, and he looked unconcerned. "For taking me somewhere. Or for being nice to me, for that matter?" Alec shook his head.

"It'll be okay. If it's Jane you're scared of, she's my sister, and I can talk her down. Besides, I have higher rating than Felix, so he won't be barking up your leg anytime soon." Alec could tell that what he said alone cooled her down a little. She took another small step forward. "Besides, if you come with me, I'll buy you new shoes… And socks, if needed." Alec looked back down at her feet, and she did too. Yeah, it was pretty bad. That basically sealed the deal. She ran up beside of him, and he began to walk again, with her company.

"You don't have to," Savina admitted. "I have better shoes… But they aren't comfy."

"My pleasure," Alec said.

"Jane's your sister?" Savina asked, almost surprised. She'd heard of Jane's brother. She knew he was supposedly twice as strong as Jane even though a little younger than his sister. That his power was twice as potent as her's, even though she wasn't exactly sure what his power was. He looked nothing like Jane in an unbelievable way, for them to be twins. Savina knew this could be a trap; she figured he wouldn't go this far for a meal, but maybe she was his own game. But what if he was truly this kind? Then he was nothing like Jane at all!

"Mmm, umhm," Alec said. "Twin."

"Everyone says that her brother is strong. More strong than Jane. More creative, more cruel." Savina looked up to him, and he looked to her. "It doesn't seem right."

"It's true," Alec nodded. "Are you scared of me?" He looked to her with honest, insightful eyes. She checked him for any sign that this could all be a trick question, and saw herself in the clear. She laughed nervously, and shrugged. 

"I'm terrified." Alec laughed a little at her answer, and walked over to the box by the gate. He typed in the combination into the keypad, and the gate slowly opened. Alec walked out of it, and motioned for her to follow. The gate swung close and locked behind them, and locked with a click.

Not too many people were out today. Many on the street were only tourists taking pictures here and there and going into shops along the streets. The roads were still a bit damp from the overnight rain, and Alec wondered if CJ'd awoken and realized that Alec wasn't in his own room. The sinter sun was shining, even though it wasn't putting off much heat, in this chilly forty degree weather.

"What's your name?" Savina asked this time, staring at Alec as he strode down the street. She felt so focused on him, and felt horrible, because he was focused on their path. She was being ridiculous for feeling anything towards him. He was a vampire, one of honors, at that, and would never settle for less than perfect. Still, when he looked at her, she felt her heart skin a beat and guessed he could probably hear it.

"Alec," he said expressionless, looking back to straight in front of them. Striding down the sidewalks of Italy was fun and easy, but Alec felt really tired for some reason. He blamed Tails for working him into such a mess and CJ for leaving an unbelievable amount of pressure on his shoulders to the point it hurt.

"You're lonely, aren't you, Alec?" Savina asked, even though she knew it wasn't her business. She saw him tense a little, and his jaw clench, his breath catch in his throat. Maybe there was more to him; maybe she shouldn't have asked. She looked down to watch her feet.

Alec was thankful to see the coffee shop in the corner of his eye. He grabbed her forcefully, and dragged her across the street, traffic sliding to a stop to bask in Alec's youth. It was like in a movie. However, Savina was terrified that Alec would do something as dumb as drag them across three lanes of traffic. They all somehow managed to stop, and Savina breathed a sigh of relief.

Alec walked on into the coffee shop, and Savina quickly followed. Alec ordered without another glance to Savina, and then gave it up, motioning for her to order. All Savina managed to say was coffee, and Alec ordered an order of pancakes for her too. He figured the last thing she'd be was picky. He walked and sat in a corner booth, and Savina slid in across from him, both waiting on the orders.

Savina stared at Alec hard, trying to figure it out. She narrowed her eyes, and like a tidal wave, she knew the look on his face all too well. Heartbroken. She'd felt the same way a year or two ago, when she'd fallen for a fellow slave at the castle. When Felix found out about the relationship, he took pride in killing Nick. The memory was hard and bitter now, but over. Nick was better off dead anyways.

"She broke your heart." What Savina said sounded like a pure assumption, and Alec looked up from his hands, which were folded neatly on the table. Savina knew she was being over confident, and that she really shouldn't pry, especially when she only knew three things about him; (1) his name, (2) the fact that he was a very powerful and sinful vampire, and (3) his eyes were pitch black, which was a reason not to deal with someone like that in general. Alec raised his eyebrows at her, as if challenging her.

"I've been there too," she said coolly, and looked down to her lap.

"I don't even have a soul," Alec said, and Savina heard clicks of glass on the table. She looked up to see a tan, bleach blonde haired waitress sitting Alec's cup of coffee in front of him, while balancing a plate of pancakes, a glass of water, and another cup of coffee on her other arm. She was wearing a green dress with long plaits, and a white apron covered with stains. She had a bright yellow flower in her hair. Her eyes were a dangerous type of cobalt blue that watched a bright blue stripe of hair in her bangs. Her name tag read "Dawn". Savina couldn't help but think that Alec belonged with a girl like that.

She nearly dropped the glass of water, droplets falling off the top, but the glass securely landing on the table, more or less. She quickly put down the glass of coffee and plate of pancakes, and sighed, standing up straight. "Sorry about the mess," she apologized, pulling paper napkins out of the front of her apron. She wiped up the spilled water and coffee.

"It's okay," Alec said, reaching out to help her, but when he touched his fingers to the back of her hand, Dawn gasped, and jerked away. Alec wiped up the rest of the spill. "Sorry. Cold hands, right?"

"That's an understatement, boy." Savina took the wet napkins from him. "Is it that cold out there?" Alec nodded and Savina rolled her eyes.

"You're new here," Alec said at the girl, and Dawn raised her eyebrows, resting her hands on her hips.

"And you must come here a lot. Live close?"

"Yes ma'm. You speak English well."

"I'm British. Here in university." Dawn smiled a little, and looked at her watch. "Well, since you come here a lot, I say there's no use in getting your number from you. But it is time for me to clock out. Tomorrow then."

Alec nodded, knowing that he probably wouldn't come tomorrow, but eventually would see her again. Dawn smiled again and checked the girl sitting across from him, trying to figure out if it was a younger sister of a girlfriend of the sorts. Maybe just a friend. She didn't care that much anyways. She walked into the back of the coffee shop, already stripping her apron.

Savina wasn't very hungry anymore, and although normally she'd be all over it, pancakes didn't look so good. "Back to what you were saying," Savina said quietly to Alec, as she picked up a knife and fork, and began to claw at the food with them. Alec had graciously paid and she wouldn't waste; especially considering she might not be fed again for a day or two.

"I don't have a soul," Alec repeated, picking up his glass and wrapping his fingers around it. It was dangerously hot; something that didn't hurt a person like him. "How can some little girl break /my/ heart?"

"She's a girl," Savina said, shoving a mouthful of pancakes into her mouth, chewing a few times, and then swallowing. "At least we have that much out of you." Alec gave a chuckle. "Come on. What's her name?"

"Tailor. Or Tails, or Savannah, or Theodosia… Whatever name you know her by."

"Why so many names?" Savina asked, with a mouthful of food.

"Her birth name, the name her adoptive parents gave her, her school name, and her ironic nickname."

"Where is she from?" Savina took a sip of coffee unknowing of how truly hot it is, mentally freaking out a second, then swallowing the pain with a drink from the glass of water. "Or, is she even still alive?"

"Yeah, she's alive. Actually, she's only fifteen," Alec explained. Savina's eyes widened a little. Well, she was a little young, now wasn't she? Even Savina was eighteen; old enough to be legal. But fifteen was a baby compared to the like's of Alec. "She lives in Washington. In the U.S."

"Does she live near the Cullens?" Savina asked. She'd heard a lot about the Cullens, and knew they were actually a decent, calm, collective family. They didn't even kill humans. She wished to live with them much more than where she was. At least death wouldn't be a punishment.

"She /is/ a Cullen, actually." Savina raised her eyebrows questionably, and shoved another mouthful of pancakes down. "She's Carlisle's daughter."

"Didn't know the coven leader had a human daughter."

Alec nodded. "She's adopted."

"And how long did you all date?"

"Two and a half years," Alec said attentively.

"And why'd she break up with ya'?"

Alec hesitated, and bit his lip. This is what he hated the most. The whole reason he single handily hated love. "I broke up with her…"

"Why are you heartbroken if you broke up with her?"

"She tried to kill herself, and I had to bite her to keep her alive… Even though the poison was removed from her in time to keep her from turning and she turned out to be okay, I wasn't. I didn't want to hurt her anymore… and I broke up with her. I cut it off, and ended it the same day… I'd do anything to have her back now."

Savina blinked drowsily. After finishing the whole plate of pancakes, she felt just as sick as when she started, but was pulled in by Alec's story. "Oh… Does she know that?"

Alec nodded, looking out the window. "Yes… She still loves me. But she didn't want to have a long distance relationship, and I didn't want to become a Cullen, and she didn't want to be a part of the Volturi… But now, she has a new human boyfriend. He's probably good for her." But Alec's tone was dry ice, and it was obvious of his thoughts. Savina swallowed hard, reaching over the table for his hand, and taking his in her's. His were much colder and muscular than her's. He looked up.

"I'm sorry."

"I bet…"


	13. Chapter 20

The redhead stood there with sunlight behind her, illuminating her satin dress that extended from the waist out. Tails swallowed hard, looking around at her surroundings. But there weren't any. Just the soft plush clouds under her feet and the overly bright winter sun making it all sparkle and glaze of blues and purples. Tails could try to run; /try/. She could try all she wanted. But she saw the redhead's impatient wings beating behind her back.

Tails had never begged for mercy her whole life; even when the scientists nearly beat her to death. She recalled that to be the last incident at the school before Jeb found her parents. But she never begged for anything. /Especially/ not mercy. But she remembered the pain this girl had brought to her last time, even though it was only in a dream, it felt too real. She didn't want to re-experience it. Her chest tightened and her stomach closed in. She felt like gagging, but her throat felt as dry as rough sandpaper. She made a choked noise instead.

Then, when the chocked noise rigged an itch, and she began to cough, wheeze, and nearly choke to death, the girl made her move. She yanked Tails's arms behind her back, locking them into tight restraints that felt like handcuffs. The difference was simple; everytime you moved, you were electrocuted. Tails found out the hard way. That sure did make the coughing stop, but she laid there, motionless. Unable to move.

She felt the pinch of a needle again, this time in her neck, and she knew that the girl had slipped her another dose of whatever was in those syringes she kept handy. Whatever was in them sure did knock you right out. Tails was thankful for it more than she should be. She liked the feeling of nothingness, and it felt like sleep. She felt her body cooling off.

"Are you alright?" The voice was familiar and sounded a lot like Alec's, but it was too deep to be his. Tails couldn't feel a thing, and that felt nice. But the voice. Where was it coming from? She felt muscles tighten, and then a whelm of disappointment run over her. The medicine or whatever was running off. It was leaving her system. All too soon.

"It's Sebastian. Can you hear me, darling?" Tails could hear him clearly. She became aware of his hand in her's. Well, his hand was on her wrist, at least. She gave his wrist a gentle squeeze, and felt him relax too. Tails could feel herself being put together piece by piece; first she felt her arms and torso, then her shoulders and her mind began to wonder. Next her knees and down to her bare feet and aching toes. And last, her mouth and eyes. She licked her mouth to remoisten it, then her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, and Sebastian grinned.

"I am dearly sorry. It seems as though May has gone over board with her instructions. I never meant to harm you. In fact, that's the last thing I want to do. I am your guardian angel, after all."

Oh yeah. Tails flinched. That was the last thing said in her last dream. He helped her sit up in bed. The bed must've been made of rose petals. It was wonderful. It made aching body parts disappear. She didn't want to move.

"This is only a dream," Tails mumbled under her breath, closing her eyes. Sebastian pinched her arm, and she jumped, her eyes flying back open. She saw the joke in that but would groan if she could.

"It is and it isn't. You're not in your body right now. Your spirit is in Angel Avenue- where we are now." Sebastian brushed hair from her face. It was cleaned of blood but still wet from water. "You'll live here one day too. But you'll have to die first."

"I'm DYING!" Tails managed enough strength to put emotion into her voice the best that she could. Dying… Dying of what? The last she remembered was laying down..

"No, not yet! But eventually, you'll die. Calm down, it's okay." Sebastian gave a sweet smile. He looked like someone who'd be a great mentor. "When you die, you'll come here. And you'll become an angel too."

"So, this is Heaven?"

"Not heaven. Heaven is… well, heaven. People don't have wings there. They're just people enjoying everlasting, joyous life. Angel Avenue is just like Heaven, except it's for Angels only. We protect those of Earth. Once we serve for one hundred years, we retire, and go to Heaven. But we never age."

"Keep going," Tails said, wanting to hear more. She knew there was more.

"Our Angel of music and beauty is moving on to Heaven this next year. And we need a replacement. We've scanned all of Earth. You're perfect! The perfect Angel of Music and Beauty! Every other angel will coo over you and listen to your music. I know they will, they'll be delighted!" Sebastian sounded very excited and pleased with himself, but Tails felt empty. She understood what he was saying. But she didn't want to.

"My family," Tails said.

"Once you're dead, and you complete your first mission, you can go from here and Earth as you please. As many times as you please. As long as you're here for the Monthly Meeting of the Higher Angels. And, of course, you're a higher angel."

"What makes a low angel?"

Sebastian laughed at her question, and nodded. "Well, main branches meet here. See, you meet here because you're the Angel of Beauty and Music. May, the redhead who always brings you in here, will meet here too because she's the Angel of Silence and Security. Other Angels who will meet are the Angels of Light and Dark, of the weathers, of literature and speed and you'll see. There's an Angel for everything in everyday life. Most Angels only have one branch assigned to them, so there are about three thousand angels here in all, and some odds amount of children. But the higher Angels are angels that are very important to every day life. So, say, Tobey, the Angel of Nervousness, isn't needed here because he isn't an essiential in most people's on Earth's every day life."

Tails was taking it all in slowly. This wasn't heaven; this was basically the defenders of Heaven. You watched out for the people on Earth. You could visit them too. But you had wings and had to attend a council meeting here once a month. Every Angel had a branch of something; a title. But in her case, she had two. She took a second to run through it again, and then looked at him for more.

"You've been my guardian angel?" Tails asked, rubbing her neck. Her neck was sore; she was sure that something May had done was the cause. Sebastian gave a proud grin. "All these years? Through everything?"

"It's safe to say I worked my hands to the bone making sure you stayed healthy, and happy as I could possibly allow." He stood up. Tails looked around a little more, and found herself in a nice bedroom. It was slick and metallic looking, with large glass windows, which she could see the ocean through. An ocean? In Angel Avenue? Talk about defying the laws of physics, but whatever.

"This is your house? The same place we were last time?" Tails asked, and he nodded once again.

"You'll live here too when you become an Angel. This is my room, of course, because I could keep a better watch on you here. But you'll have your own room when you move in. May lives here too."

Tails's nose crinkled. "I think I'll pass, sorry."

Sebastian laughed, and took another step towards her. He lifted her chin to look at him, and she had no choice but to look into his electric blue eyes. "May is a very good girl. She misunderstood our doing's with you. She thought I was thinking of putting you into prison instead of teaching you the ways of an Angel."

"How do you misunderstand something like that? She's nearly killed me; twice!"

"I'm sorry, child, but it truly isn't her fault. It's mine for not making sure she understood." He sat back on the edge of the bed, and Tails sighed, slumping back down into bed. It felt nice like this, much nicer than sitting up any longer, but she still ached. She wondered if she'd feel the same when she woke up. She hoped not.

"But it won't happen again. Especially when you move in." Sebastian looked over Tails again, even the extra set of ears and the tail and smiled. "You're as beautiful as I've seen from Heaven. You couldn't have turned out much better."

Tails couldn't have disagreed more. She could've been brought up by a human family; someone with warm blood and someone caring. She could be more confident in herself; that'd be a goodthing. She could sing better and play better and be a better lover; but none of that mattered to Sebastian. She was what he had planned out. The perfect Angel of Music and Beauty.

"So you're the Leader of Angels? You just keep everyone in line?" Tails asked, her ears perking up as his hand slipped behind her head. He began to rub her tense shoulders the best that he could. Tails didn't feel like she had just met him through these dreams, when she thought hard about it. It's like she had known him for years… Maybe, just maybe, when she was locked in those dog crates, he was more obvious and caring to her than he should've been.

"Exactly right. And, of course, I make recruits like you. Train Angels to be… Well, Angels!" Sebastian laughed again, and Tails nodded. In the bright light, she could see freckles on his cheeks that barely illuminated in the lights. But it was in the gorgeous sort of way that models could only hope to look like. She liked him. He was comfortable and caring; a bit like a father, kind of a friend.

"How do I die?" she asked quickly, and almost took him by surprise. There was a lot of urgency in her voice; Sebastian knew she'd been thinking about it for a while now. He took his hand from her shoulder, and Tails felt empty without the rubbing. She felt of familiarity, because Alec used to do the same thing. He'd talk to her, rubbing her back, or hand, or maybe neck and head, but when faced with a hard question, would stop.

"You'll find out." Sebastian's face was suddenly serious and he looked a bit like a business man with wings. "More soon than I would've hoped for you to die, I admit. But one, we need a new angel, and two, there's some people who are going to be needing a guardian angel."

"Who? Can you tell me that?" Tails asked.

"Your father. Alec. They've both gone without one for a very long time. I say it'd be unfair by the Law of Angel to let them go unprotected for too long."

Tails flinched a little. Without protection? She didn't like the way that sounded. Not a bit. Her dad was a little safer than Alec, because he had a coven and a neighboring coven to defend him in times of trouble. But Alec was the defense of the Volturi, and had no protection for himself besides his power and maybe his sister, as long as he didn't her off.

As for the Law of Angel, Tails knew she should probably ask about it, but didn't, just hoping it was as it sounded. "Will they be alright? Till I become an Angel?"

Sebastian nodded. "If those are your wishes, then I'll make sure someone's watching over them." Tails nodded eagerly. "Such a family girl."

Tails nodded again, and bit her lip. The end was coming. If the fact that she could hardly hold down simple grains anymore hadn't hinted it, Sebastian had said. If the fact that her body ached tirelessly, then Sebastian had confirmed. Her end was coming. And what hurt the most was the fact that she knew that she would not be her own end this time. That would be too simple.

"I should probably let you get to sleep," Sebastian said, looking back to her. He pressed his hand to her forehead gently, and dragged gentle fingertips down her jaw line. After all, he'd been protecting her for years, visiting her on Earth and dreams while she was locked away in cages and nearly forgotten about. A small child. But he was never truly able to touch her like he could now.

"I'll be watching over you," he said in a soft, gentle tone that sounded promising to Tails. She realized she'd never been thankful to really anyone like she was to him. Kept her protected all these years. And kept her alive. What a job that must've been. He knew all about her, so even if she wanted to talk about herself, he could probably answer every hesitation she made. She felt open to him, like she might Alec. Like an old friend.

Tails wanted to interject. She didn't want to leave; not yet, anyways. But she didn't. Her mind slowly became as groggy as it was when she woke up, and no matter how hard she fought to stay awake, she couldn't. That even more so made her compare Sebastian to Alec; they both have the same power.

Tails woke with a start, a twitch, but one that woke her up. She looked around Alec's room. Everything had gone untouched. She glanced to the sliding glass doors. Even though the curtains, she could tell some sun was up. It had mostly turned into a rainy and cold winter day though.

She suddenly wished she had gone with Alec and James now. Not to avoid the dream that was in some way reality, of course, but just to be with someone. She pulled the comforter up onto herself more, forcing herself to indulge in the memories that his room had brought to her. Since the day she was adopted.

She remembered accidentally breaking Alec's full body mirror when she was six. It was her first trip to the Volturi. The same day that Jeb handed her over to her parents, and then the family headed to Italy. The Cullens were getting no new members without being checked up on first. Aro forced Alec, no matter how much he publically argued about the matter, to take the girl and watch over her for the day. Alec eventually gave in, able to argue with Aro's orders, but not ignore them. Of course, neither Carlisle nor Esme was happy about the subject, and argued on Alec taking her too. They were all overruled.

She didn't personally remember too much, but Alec had told her stories about it many times. She excitedly ran up the stairs, not scared of the dark halls and strange figures, like Alec had figured she would be. Instead she seemed at home. Alec gained a little respect for the brave child then, and brought her to his room.

Surprisingly, she was very untouchy with things, unlike most young children. Alec was almost relieved by that fact. He had too many valuable things in the room to possibly be ruined by a little mutated girl, who he had no intention of caring for. She actually seemed more timid here than in the halls.

"You've lived here your whole life?" Tails turned around to stare at Alec with worried eyes, almost confused, her ears perking up. Only six at the time, still strung tight with worry of soon being forced into a cage, especially with all the arguing that had just gone on downstairs.

Alec nodded, looking down at her. He was almost three feet taller than her at the time. Her hair was a light brown at the time, from not being in the sunlight often to bleach it out. The Cullens' had her dressed nicely in a silk sundress. Alec knew that because lab experiments just aren't dressed up that way. Now, in the light of his candles and gas lamps, he could see the bruises on her cheeks and wrists, and a deep cut along her neck. He didn't like the sight of it, really.

"Uh-yeah, most of it." Alec wasn't really aware of how to talk to children of that age, since he really hadn't talked to anyone younger than himself since he /was/ that young. Even worse, he knew this girl was different. After all, she had lion ears and a tail; if that wasn't different, he wasn't sure what was.

She looked around the mostly dark room, taking a few more steps inside, until something caught her attention. She gasped a little and turned to face Alec with renewed interest. "/You/ have a bed?"

Alec was taken aback by that. From anyone else, he would've thought it was a cruel vampire joke, but he knew better from her. She probably didn't even know the truth about him. But Alec brought himself to nod, and watched her blush. She looked down at her feet, and he cleared his throat.

"Do you?" he asked, and she looked up. "Do you have a bed?"

She shook her head. "Never."

Alec raised his eyebrows at her, a little bit surprised. He knew the labs intentions were cruel, but didn't know they were /that/ cruel. He was thinking along the lines of a workhouse type of things, that at least allowed for cots. "You've /never/ slept in a bed?" he asked again, and she bit her lip. "Where do you sleep then?"

"Crates," she said timidly, taking a step back from him. "Wire crates. Like kennel dogs sleep in."

Alec bit his lip. Treated in those conditions, there was no surprise why she was so beat up. He had thought Carlisle to be foolish to rescue her at first, but now realized that anyone would want her out of those conditions.

"You poor thing," Alec said. He was looking at her now. Really, truly looking at her. Not as the little kid he was forced to care for; but the six-year-old who'd fought like a warrior to live. Her tail hung between her legs, her teeth sunk into her lips. Her hair was pulled back into a musty ribbon. He felt guilty that he couldn't remember the girl's name.

He quickly held out his hand to her, now willing to introduce himself to her, but she took it as a threat. She gasped loudly, and went to take a step back, but tripped over her new shoes. She wasn't used to shoes. She'd always been barefoot before. She lost all control then, stumbling back, and right into Alec's mirror. It shattered with her as she fell to the floor, along with the glass.

Alec realized what had happened had been his own fault, and that he shouldn't make anymore quick movements with her. She was too fragile. He stepped closer to her slowly, stepping on the shards of glass. She was still cowered against the brass frame, her arms up to shield the glass from her eyes and face. Alec took another step, now only about a foot away from her.

She quickly looked up from behind her arms, and had renewed fear given through her. Alec froze immediately, but he'd already set her off. She quickly crawled off, right through the glass, until she'd cornered herself inbetween the night stand and the wall. She was shaking and crying both. Alec stood very still, staring at her, mouth agape, not sure how to deal with a child who was well; more or less one bleeding and crying.

"I'm sorry," was all her could make out the girl to say. She looked up and met eyes with him, her eyes sparkling like an ocean morning, the tears falling like rain. Her body was shaking to the point she couldn't control it. Alec knew he was the cause and fell to his knees. How could he have done this? Proves that he was a monster only more. "I'm really sorry. Don't hurt me, please," the girl begged.

Alec bit his lip, and slowly made his way to her, on only his knees. Only then did he realize that her blood made him weak. It wasn't like anyone else's; it smelled like open ocean air, water flowers, and sugar. And yet, as overwhelming as it was, he knew he couldn't kill this child. He was already attached to her in a way that was unhealthy.

He knew she was the one. The one that every vampire with a mate cooed about.

"It's okay," Alec said to her, but found it was all lost on her. She continued to cry alligator tears, so he took her hand. That got her attention. "Look, I said its okay," he said sternly, and she stopped crying for a few seconds, and just stared at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds, tears still streaking her young face.

"I'm sorry," she said again, her lips trembling.

Alec saw her blood, and knew it was almost sick of him not to want to kill the girl. He hated the feeling that he felt. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he'd never let anything hurt her again. Not while he lived, anyways. He wanted her to stop crying, and never have to again. He didn't want to see her blood. He wanted her to be well.

"I'll buy another mirror, sweetheart," Alec said kindly, pulling her in to hold her. He pressed her against his chest, and she started another round of flat out bawling. But she held on tight to him. She buried her face into his neck, and Alec could feel the wet, warm tears. He could hear her heartbeat, which was irregular and skippy, which only made him worry for her and hold her tighter.

"The mirror's replaceable. You aren't," Alec whispered to her. He began to rub her back, and felt her begin to surrender. The crying began to cease, but Alec didn't want it to start up again, so he kept what he was doing. Whispering to her and rubbing her back. Soon the tears dried. He kept on. In fact, he didn't stop until she spoke up.

"What's your name?" she asked quietly, so that even he could barely hear. He stopped rubbing her back, and felt her tense again. She moved off of his lap, out of his grip, to sit in front of him. Her cheeks were stained red with tear marks. Her forehead was a deep crimson, bloodied from the mirror.

"Alec," he said slowly, and went to hold out his hand to her again, when he realized she was still holding his hand. He smiled faintly; something he hadn't done in a very long time. "What's your name, dear?"

"My new parents named me Savannah," she said slowly, almost as if she was still confused. "But Jeb told them the name my real mom gave me was Theodosia, so I don't know why they changed it." She looked up to Alec as if he had the answer, and he mentally panicked.

"I don't know, love. What do you like best? That's what I'll call you by."

"Tails," she said, and her ears perked up. "Everyone calls me Tails."

"Alright then, Tails," Alec said, and her face brightened up a little. She gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. He felt weak in her power again. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

She nodded quickly, so Alec collected her in his arms and carefully made his way over the glass to the bathroom. He flicked on the bright lights, which made her flinch and shield her eyes. Alec sat her on the edge of the sink. She wasn't smiling anymore; just staring at him.

Alec's judgment of her in the dark was underestimated. The bruises were darkened colors, almost black. Repeated beatings could only cause such damage. The cut on her neck was even worse than he had thought; it looked like someone had tried to kill her on /purpose/. A cut that went down to the bone. It was stitched up now. She was very skinny. The two feedings Carlisle and Esme could've given her weren't actually enough to put anything to her. She had three cuts from the glass shards; one on her forehead, one on her palm, and one on her knee.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly, her ears pulling back. Alec quickly met eyes with her again, and felt almost guilty for staring her over. "I know I'm not pretty," Tails said sadly, glancing at herself in the mirror. She looked away, pained. "Not now, anyways. I used to be, till they hurt me."

Alec's lips parted a little, and he took her hand again. Except this time, she didn't look at him. "I don't care what they think. I think you're beautiful."

Tails looked up at him like he'd said that he'd stolen the Declaration of Independence instead of calling her beautiful. When she saw he wasn't joking, she smiled again. "Really?"

"Of course!" Alec laughed at her, shaking his head. "People like you don't realize how wonderful they really are sometimes." He opened the cabinet beneath the sink, and picked out a clean washrag. Even then she was still staring at him with renewed confidence.

"Thank you…" she said quietly, still smiling brightly. Alec nodded at her, as he turned on warm water in the sink. He ran the water over the rag, and then laid it to her forehead. She didn't do as much as flinch.

"My new parents are nice, aren't they?" Tails asked quickly, looking up to Alec, as he tended to the blood. He looked down to her eyes, glad to have a distraction. "I mean, they're nice now… They're going to stay nice forever, aren't they?"

Alec thought for a second; he and Carlisle had gone through thorough ups and downs ever since they met each other. Obviously, they disagree immediately on hunting habits and so on. But Alec knew that if anyone was a bad guy, it was himself; not Carlisle. Besides, Esme hardly talked, more or less hurt a fly.

"They'll be nice forever," Alec said promisingly. "They'll never hurt you. In fact, they'll treat you like a princess." He began to clean her palm of all blood, and she stared at him, interested.

"They'll make sure you get all the food you need. And you'll have a bed, and a whole room to yourself, if you want it. And they have other kids too. They'll love you too." Alec smiled at Tails, who was smiling brightly back at him. He quickly cleaned up her knee, and then threw the rag aside. He could tell she was fascinated, so he decided to keep going.

"They have a big house in the woods, in a place where it rains all the time, almost. And you can go to school, too."

"Do you go to school?" she asked, taking his hand again.

"Can't say I do. I'm a scholar." Alec bit his lip, and wondered if she even knew what that meant.

"You've been through university and everything?" she asked, excited. "You look really young!" 

Alec laughed, and nodded. "I am young, sweetheart… Are you hungry, dear? I can surely find something."

"I'm alright." She said, "but I'm thirsty, if that's okay."

Alec chuckled, and grabbed the glass on the sink that his own drink had been in the night before. "Alright. I have water, but its tap. Is that okay?"

Her brow furrowed. "Tap?"

"It comes from here." He tapped on the faucet.

"I'll drink anything," Tails said quickly, in such urgency that it made Alec ache again. How mistreated she had been. He felt guilty for ever resenting Carlisle for adopting a human child. This girl needed saving. More than she needed anything.

Alec filled the glass to the rim, and then handed it to her. She took the glass gently from him, looking into his eyes, and blinking anxious tears from her own. "Thank you, Alec, thank you," she said so graciously and willingly. She meant it. Alec looked away quickly. This girl meant too much.

She drank it quickly and handed the glass back to him. He looked back to her. "Do you want more, love?"

"Yes please," she said in a begging type of tone. Alec repeated this same ritual until she wasn't thirsty anymore, and he was sure she's at least drank two gallons of water.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he asked her again, setting the glass aside.

"I'm sure," she said. And then she yawned bashfully, and Alec couldn't help but smile.

"How about a bed?" Alec asked which renewed her interest once more. He grinned at her expression, and collected her in his arms. He turned off the lights to the bathroom, and made his way into the dark room, holding her in his arms. He'd clean up the glass mess when she was asleep.

"Take off your shoes, baby," he said, sitting her on the edge of the bed.

She didn't have to be told twice. She slipped off her plastic, neon green sandals, and onto the floor they fell. "I don't like shoes very much. I've never worn them before today."

Alec couldn't help but laugh a little at her. "Have them off?" She nodded back at him. He picked her up once more, concerned by her weight. Anything was easy for him to lift, but she was only thirty five pounds, at the most.

He laid her so that her head was on the pillows, and then pulled the sheets and comforter over her. She let out a little whimper of pleasure, and he smiled a little, sitting on the edge of the bed beside of her. Her eyes were closed, taking in what she'd never felt before.

"Alec," she said after a minute or so, and he could see her silver blue eyes in the dark.

"Hm?"

"Can you lay beside me?" she asked, and he could see her blush. He knew she'd probably never asked for a single thing her whole life until today. "Please…"

Alec nodded slowly, even though the list of people who would not like this sleeping arrangement was more than a mile long, he didn't care. He crawled into bed beside of her, and she immediately snuggled up to him. It came to his attention that since she'd never laid in a bed before, she'd probably never even slept in the same area as someone else.

Alec wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest. It was quiet for a few minutes, so Alec shut his eyes too, sure she'd fallen asleep.

"Alec? Are you awake?" she asked, and he opened his eyes. He blinked, and then nodded.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I love you," she gushed, catching Alec by surprise. She kissed his cheek, and then slumped down into his chest again. "I mean it."

Alec swallowed hard. He'd never heard anyone tell him that. He couldn't even recall if one of his family members had ever told him that. It suddenly seemed so clear to him. He was /in love/ with her.

"I love you too, Tails." Alec said so sincerely, but she was too young to appreciate it. "You ask for anything, I'll get it for you, okay?"

"Anything?" she whispered, amazed.

"Anything." Alec kissed her forehead, and took her hand. "I'll love you till the day you die."

The next morning, when young Tails stirred awake, the room was cleared of glass and the smell of food was in the air. She caught sight of Alec, who was carefully placing a tray full of different breakfast foods onto the bed. He looked different today, she noticed, or maybe it was just too dark to see him well last night. He looked glowing and beautiful today.

He smiled at her. "Your mom and dad will be here soon. Eat up."

She didn't have to be told twice. She crawled out of the blankets and began to eat everything quickly, like the meal would be her last; these days, she couldn't be sure. Alec kept telling her to slow down, that nothing would hurt her or take her food, but it'd only temporarily stall her. She'd go back to eating quickly, and he'd sit and watch her.

She was finished eating in seven minutes or so, and then was lying in Alec's lap, tired once again and thanking him for all he'd done, as he rubbed her back. He noticed that she looked a lot better than she did last night. The food and water was getting into her system.

"I have something for you," Alec smiled down to her.

"You do?" she asked, looking a bit nervous.

"No, it's a good thing," Alec smiled, sitting her up, and making his way to his dresser.

"A good thing?"

"Yes," Alec smiled, returning beside her. He wrapped the necklace around her neck and latched it, letting it fall onto her chest. She looked down at it, still unsure about it.

"This isn't a collar, is it?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

Alec's mouth fell open, and he shook his head quickly. "No, no, sweetheart. It's a necklace."

"Oh."

Alec bit his lip; he'd planned for her to be more amused by it than she was. "It's not going to hurt you, baby. It's for looks only."

She looked down at it. It was a golden flower on a golden chain. It was pretty, she guessed.

"It used to be my mother's," Alec said.

"Where is your mother?" Tails asked, wrapping her tail around his wrist.

"She died a long time ago, love," Alec said sadly.

"My mom too." Alec looked up to her, and she was already staring back at him. "It's hard not having a mom. I know how it is."

"Your new parents will take great care of you, I promise." Alec kissed her head once more, just when there was a knock at the door. He grinned at Tails, but she looked nervous. "That's probably them."

He stood up, but she lerched for his hand. He looked at her, and raised his eyebrows.

"What if they change their mind and send me back to the labs, Alec? They'll kill me there, I know it. If they end up not liking me, that's what they'll do! They'll send me back and… a-…" Tails interrupted herself as her voice caught in her throat, and she looked truly terrified. Alec had never seen anyone so terrified of anything like she was terrified of going back to the labs. Alec swallowed hard, and leaned down to her height.

"Honey, they already love you. They just fought for hours for you." Alec smiled, and took her hand. "You love them, don't you?"

"Well, yeah-," she began, but Alec interrupted.

"What's standing in the way?" Alec kissed her again. "Come on, child." He held her hand as he walked her to the door.

And sure enough on the other side were her new parents. They were both already smiling down at her. She looked back to Alec with eyes that proved she didn't want to leave him, but didn't want to stay away from her parents either. He slowly kneeled down to her.

"Be good, alright?" Alec said, and she nodded. He wasn't really sure of what else to say. He couldn't really be possible he'd ever see her again, but he was of high ranking. He'd check in on her often, until she was healed. "Uhh.." he said, straightening the bottom hem of her dress, and then noticed that she still wasn't wearing shoes. He smiled a little, but didn't really say anything about it.

"I'll miss you," Tails promised, and threw herself into Alec's arms. Alec hadn't really been expecting that, but slowly found himself wrapping his arms around her tiny body, holding tight, unsure that he wanted her to leave. Maybe he could keep her for himself. Talk to Aro about forcing the Cullens to give the girl up to the Volturi…

No. She needed a family. A real family. As a little girls should have.

She leaned back, and Alec noticed then how he really hadn't told her how much he already missed her, even though she was still here in his reach. He slowly stood back up, and nodded to her. He knew she didn't understand why he couldn't tell her all about how he would miss her, and how much he cared for her, and wished for her not to leave. She was too young; but she'd understand one day.

Tails's brow furrowed at Alec, and he knew that he could explain for hours, and it would still not make sense to her why he refused to say anything in front of her parents besides what he'd already said. But she knew this meant time to leave. She looked back at her new parents, and then back to Alec, who looked as if he no longer welcomed her stay. She slowly backed up to stand between them, now on the other side of threshold.

Carlisle glanced down at Tails accordingly, and noticed subtle changes about her all done by Alec. Her hair was now braided behind her head, tied in a silk black ribbon. She wore Alec's mother's necklace still; something Carlisle recognized greatly because Alec usually doesn't go on guard, or on missions, without it with him. She looked healthier today than the day before, but had a fresher looking cut along her hairline.

"She got tangled up with my mirror yesterday," Alec said, as if knowing what everyone was thinking. Carlisle looked back to him, and Alec shrugged. "If I hadn't told you, you'd think I'd done it out of pleasure. Purposeful." Alec felt a little relieved to be able to use his full English language now, and not have to shorten words and phrases so the little girl could keep up; even though he figured she was probably smart enough to anyways.

"The one Aro had given you?" Carlisle asked, but Alec avoided his gaze, and looked down to Tails. She was hunkered down right beside Carlisle, holding the hem of his shirt in one hand, and his hand in the other. It reminded Alec that he was doing the right thing; that this is what Tails wanted.

"We can reinforce you for that," Carlisle promised, but Alec looked up and shook his head. "It must have some value to you, Alec."

"Not anymore." Alec's eyes were darker now with that response and he had grown tired of talking about the dumb mirror. It was a dumb present years ago, when it had been given to himself, and now it was just something collecting dust in his room. Even though Aro might be more upset about it breaking then himself, he wouldn't let him find out about it.

Carlisle let out a frustrated sigh, and nodded once more. "I'd say not." He looked down at Tails again, and remembered the next order of business. "She has your necklace."

"It's her's now," Alec said, staring down at the little girl who was watching him, still anxious and unsure of how she felt about him anymore. "She can have anything of mine that she so pleases to acquire," Alec said.

Tails smiled a little then, and Alec realized then that kind of sorta of admitting his love for the little girl in front of her parents may have been a good idea; probably not. He knew it was wrong of himself to love her, when she hardly knew what that word meant, but he couldn't help himself.

Her parents exchanged glances quickly, and then both looked back at Alec. It was like that for a few seconds, as everyone silently thought over the situation.

But Esme had to be the one to say it. "You're /in love/ with her?"

Alec gave a sarcastic thinking look, and then smirked, enjoying how shocked both of them seemed. "Yes," he smirked at them, "when you put it like that, I suppose I am. Think about that one for a while." Alec chuckled at their worried glance to each other once more. Alec could get what he wanted and everyone knew it.

Carlisle used to be great friends with Alec, and knew that he was as good as he was bad. He respected Alec for his creativity, cruelness, persuasion, and how Alec was no one but himself. But they weren't such great friends now. Alec had always looked to Carlisle as a father like figure of his own, as Carlisle looked to him as a son; but Carlisle had a new vision of life and ran off to become vegetarian and create a coven of his own. Alec was invited to join, and was even still eligible, but Alec didn't enjoy the consequences. And still yet, he resents Carlisle for the choices he's made.

Alec now kneeled once again, and waved at Tails, who was still smiling beautifully at him. "Goodbye, Tails."

Tails giggled a little, and waved goodbye also. "Bye, Alec."

Tails bit her lip, as she strolled the landing strip, lonely. Alec promised he'd be here. That he'd taken off and everything today. And yet, as she checked her watch again, he was almost two hours late. He /promised/.

She knew her parents would probably kill her if they knew she was in the Volturi's personal landing strip with no supervision besides a human flight attendant. She pursed her lips, sitting down on her suitcase.

She was here now for no reason but to see Alec, who had apparently gone M.I.A. at the moment. She was angry with him in the same way she ached to see him. They'd talked in letters and on the phone, and she knew that his love for her was growing. She loved him too. Tails had brought up mutable times about how they should be something public; date. But Alec shoots her down with a chuckle everytime, and claims that she's too young; when she's old enough for his own liking, he'll let her know. She hoped this trip he'd realize how grown up she truly is. How she's already taking sixth and seventh grade classes. She's advanced and she knew it. Why didn't he?

And out of nowhere sped Alec's black, European sports car, burning rubber, and sliding to a dangerous stop at the end of the trip. Tails was too mad to think straight. /Two hours late/. When he even had the day off… Any other time, when on guard, maybe she'd let it slide. But not today.

Alec came trotting out of his car at a human speed, and stopped about ten feet away, smiling brightly. Tails looked over at him, unamused. "Tails!" he called at her, still grinning, expecting her to run at him and hug him and hold him like she always did. But Tails only looked away, back into the hillside.

Alec immediately felt his heart sink into his stomach. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew something was wrong, and it hurt him. He forced himself to take a step forward, still staring at her. Her features were short with anger, her eyes a deep shade of sorrowful blue, and it came to him that she wasn't pleased to see him.

He knew why she was able to come right now. Esme and her real father had just gotten into a big fight; one that the eight-year-old was there to watch. She had to watch them fight over her like she was a piece of property more than a girl. According to Carlisle, Tails was pretty confused and eerily quiet about the subject. So Carlisle allowed her to come to Italy; maybe Alec could calm her.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, forcing himself to slowly walk to her. He saw the flight attendant who'd been silently watching over Tails catch attention. Alec swallowed hard, and looked back to Tails.

He heard her sniffle, and then she rose to her feet. She looked at Alec, her beautiful eyes twinkling with clear water tears. Alec's mouth fell open, and Tails forced herself to swallow.

"You're late," she said in an eerily calm tone, the tear tracing her cheek and continuing down her face.

Panic rose through Alec, as he checked his watch. But it was too late now. Two hours too late, actually. He felt a weight hit him in the shins, and looked down at Tails's suitcase, which had been thrown at him. She was really crying now as she picked up her cello case from the ground, and Alec realized now that the mistake of loosing time had been vital.

Alec reached out for her as she passed him, on her way to the car, but she jerked out of his reach, and continued angrily striding towards the car. Alec gasped a little under his breath, and collected her suitcase, running after her at human speed.

"Tails! Tails, wait, please!" he called at her, pacing behind her, wanting her to stop. But she didn't. His chest ached. This was supposed to be a good day. She was supposed to get better here. Tomorrow was her birthday; it had to get better. "Please, baby, I lost track of time! I didn't mean to-," he said, and by this point, she was reaching the car, and he was about ten feet behind. "Tails!" he accidentally yelled this time, which was never smooth.

"What!" Tails hissed angrily, lips trembling, as she dropped the cello from her grip. Her eyes were sparkling like the surface of the ocean, and Alec stopped in his tracks. "No more, Alec, no more!" she screamed, sinking down the side of the car to the asphalt ground. Alec couldn't force a word or step. She had her knees pulled to her chest, her hands covering her eyes. "I… can't take… anymore."

Alec just blinked at her for a second, before he got the courage to walk to her. He knelt beside her, sitting onto the ground beside of her. When he first touched her, she jerked away, and he just sat there for a few moments. This is not what he wanted. It made him feel sick.

He leaned near her so he could whisper to her the way she liked. "I'm so, /so/ sorry, baby… So, so sorry.." he whispered regretfully to her. Tails's muscles went stiff, like they always did when he talked like that. It always caught her attention. Always made her love him more. She was aware of his hand slipping around her, and beginning to rub her shoulder.

She immediately surrendered herself to him, falling into his chest. Alec wrapped one arm around her, still tending to rub her back with the other. She buried her face into his neck.

"It's not you, Alec. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at everyone else. And I'm taking it out on you…" she said to him in a hushed tone, taking his free hand. Alec shivered once, and she moved tighter to him. "/I'm/ sorry…"


End file.
